Surrender to Fate
by Mysterious Midnight
Summary: The original Charmed Ones are still alive - for now - and each has a daughter, the next generation of Charmed Ones. Paige Matthews was never introduced to her half sisters. But when tragedy strikes, Paige and her daughter might be brought into the magical fold anyway.
1. Fate

A/N: Couple things to say before I get started.

My "A Vision of Utopia" Mini Series is being delayed for a while. Too much is going on for me to get wrapped up in that right now, but it's coming.

"A Vision of Utopia" Readers: More chapters to come! I'm having writers block. Bleh!

"Breaking Point" and "Déjà vu Never Again Readers: No idea when, but more chapters are coming!

"One Last Time" Readers: I don't know if I'm going to continue the fic. I might delete it. Any objections or opinions, let me know.

In this fic, Prue didn't die. She, Piper, and Phoebe each have one child (all girls. Sorry Chris fans, he never existed). Paige lives on her own with one daughter. The rest, you'll find out later on.

Sorry, also, for the long lapse in updates just in general. Fanfic was freaking on me the past few days. I don't if anyone else had a problem, but I couldn't log on or review!

Well, I hope you guys like my new fic! Please enjoy and please review!

………………………………………………………………….……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Rebecca Hope Matthews! You're going to be late for school!" Paige Matthews bellowed up the steps, shaking her head in frustration. She returned to the kitchen, catching the toast as it popped out of the toaster. She placed it on a plate with two other pieces of toast and buttered them, then poured some OJ into a glass.

_Thump, thump, thump. _Rebecca stomped down the steps into the kitchen. "I don't feel well, mom," she whined.

"You're going to school young lady. It's not my fault you neglected to study for your math exam _all weekend_," Paige said firmly. "Now eat quickly. I have an important meeting at work today and I can't be late."

"You always have to be at work. For once I'd like to actually eat dinner with you," Rebecca complained.

"Most teenagers would love to be home alone as much as you are," Paige replied.

"Yeah, and then they'd realize it sucks," Rebecca grumbled, nibbling her toast. After a few small bites, she tossed it on the plate. "I'm walking."

"No you are not," Paige said, emphasizing each word. "It's too dangerous."

"Try and stop me," Rebecca called, her back to Paige as she left the house, slamming the door behind her.

Paige sighed. "Teenagers." She grabbed her keys and bag and left the house.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Corrine, Melinda, Katelyn, get a move on!" Prue Halliwell called up the steps. "If you miss the bus, we're all screwed!" She walked back to the kitchen, where Piper was hastily cooking breakfast and Phoebe was wolfing hers down.

Everyone was in a hurry this morning. Prue had a major photo shoot for 415 Magazine, a photo shoot that could make or break her depending on how it went. Piper had a meeting with a company interested in opening more P3 nightclubs around the US. Phoebe had to run off to the university, where she was studying to become a psych teacher. She interned at Bay Mirror Magazine for now, helping their advice columnist. Giving advice was a lot harder than it seemed, though, and Phoebe true passion was becoming a psychologist.

"If they miss the bus – and I'm betting they do – who gets to drive them?" Piper asked from over by the stove.

"I'll do it, I guess," Phoebe said, sighing as she swallowed the last of her coffee. "USF is closer to South Bay High than P3 or Prue's 415 shoot location."

"You're a doll, Pheebs," Prue cooed.

"MOM! Katy stole my new earrings!"

"DID NOT! You're such a liar, Cory!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"HEY, ENOUGH!" Piper yelled, rolling her eyes. "Honestly, can't you guys keep your daughters from ripping each others throats out?" Prue got up and headed upstairs to stop the brewing fight.

Prue chuckled. Phoebe sighed.

"They remind me of us growing up. We were always at each other's throats, and Piper was always the middleman. Now Corrine and Katelyn are always at each other's throats and Melinda is the middlemen," Prue said, laughing.

"I'm just glad we've gotten over our problems. Maybe when they come into their powers they'll get along, too," Phoebe said.

"God I hope," Prue said hopefully.

Piper came back a few minutes later. "Major cat fight evaded. And they're ready on time and-"

"Bye mom!"

"Later!"

"See ya later!"

"-They're out the door," Piper finished, smiling.

"Good. Because I'm late." Prue finished her coffee, got up, and grabbed her keys and camera bag. "If I'm late tonight, save me some dinner."

"Will do. Love you, Prue," Piper said; Phoebe added, "Love you, Prue."

"Love you guys. Bye!" She ran out the door and hoped in her car, shooting fast out of the driveway and speeding off.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Paige glanced at her watch. She was running late. Nearly twenty minutes had gone by since she'd left the house. Her boss was going to kill her!

But as she neared the intersection, dread filled her even more. A police barricade had been set up and an officer was directing traffic to a detour. She pulled up to him and opened her window.

"Officer, is there any way through here? I'm late and taking that detour will set me back another twenty minutes."

"Sorry, miss, but there was a nasty crash up ahead. You'll need to go through the detour like everyone else. I'm sure you're boss will understand."

Paige sighed, waved a thank you, and drove to and through the detour.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The phone was ringing.

"Come on," Piper hissed, jamming the key into the Manor door. Finally the lock opened with a click and she ran inside and grabbed the phone in the conservatory.

"Hello?"

Piper listened for a moment. "Yes, this is Piper Halliwell. Can I help you?"

She listened again, gripping the phone tightly, her knuckled going white. All the color drained from her face. She clicked off, unable to hear anymore.

She sank to the floor.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Ms. Halliwell, you're wanted in the office."

Phoebe glanced at her professor, who looked annoyed that Phoebe was being pulled from her class.

Phoebe nodded and stood to leave.

"Take your things. You won't be coming back."

Phoebe frowned, but gathered up her bag and books and left the room. She took a slow walk to the office. Students in the halls stared at her as she went. She was one of the oldest students at USF, but she didn't care. She had gone back to college so many times to get various degrees, that she was used to being stared at by now.

In the office, two cops stood. When they saw her come in, they walked to her.

"Good morning, officers. Can-Can I help you?" Phoebe asked. She didn't trust cops. Being a witch, it was hard to trust anyone.

"Ms. Halliwell, there's been an accident," one of the cops said, shifting uncomfortably.

"Accident?" The color drained from Phoebe's face. "What kind of accident?"

"Come with us, please." Cop #2 said gently.

"Not until you tell me-"

"-We can't. You need to come to us to San Francisco Memorial now."

"Oh god. My sisters are- are they-?" Phoebe paled more.

The cops frowned at her.

Phoebe clutched her throat, thinking the worst already.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Phoebe sat with Piper in the waiting room. No one had told them anything. All they knew was Prue had been in some kind of accident and no one had told them how she was.

Neither of them spoke.

Finally, a doctor came to them. She looked mournful.

"How is she? How's Prue?" Phoebe asked, both she and Phoebe jumping up.

"A drunk driver ran a red light. They hit her car on the drivers side," The doctor began slowly.

"And? Is she okay?" Piper urged, shaking.

The doctor shook her head sadly. "I'm afraid – I'm afraid your sister is dead."


	2. Grieving

A/N: Hey everyone! Wow. I haven't updated in eight years, and I'm sure everyone has forgotten me! Haha. I do want to apologize. I lost track of my log in information and just recently got it back. I'm going to attempt to finish any uncompleted stories before I start posting new ones, since if you ARE still following me, you've waited 8 years for a new chapter!

Just be patient. I'm attempting to read through the uncompleted stories to see where I am and try to remember where I planned on taking it from where I left off.

Even though it's been 8 years, there are some comments in the reviews I'd like to address:

alexywill22: I have no clue on the room situation! Lol. I have not, at all, considered it. So.. let's go with, magical house extension? Yes, that works. Lol. Husbands – Piper and Leo. Phoebe and Cole, but they had to vanquish him. Prue and Andy (he's alive in this universe). Paige is divorced and the ex is no longer in the picture. As for powers, they have them but their powers aren't going to be prominent right now. Not the focus. You'll learn what they are as they are needed. Prue was not killed so she could have a daughter before I killed her this time around. Make sense?

PurpleJade: A lot of your ideas factor into this chapter, so thanks! Especially since I've been away from it for 8 years, some of your suggestions are really great!

Rini08: 5 months became 8 years! Oh no :( Hope you're still around!

RIP GG AND VM: A year became 8 years! Sorry! Hope you're still awaiting an update!

Greathe: That's the plan! I recently finished the last of the major stories I was working on, so now this one and maybe one new one will have my full attention.

*I do not own Charmed and only the made-up characters (Corinne, Rebecca, etc) are mine.

**IMPORTANT: **Andy is alive in this universe. He was married to Prue and is Corinne's father. ALSO, I'm going to speed through Prue's funeral a little because it's basically exactly as it was in the show, but Paige speaks to Piper, not Phoebe (So no demon vision) and no demons attack at the end because Cole (Phoebe's ex and Katelyn's father) has been vanquished.

And here it is.. Chapter 2 of Surrender to Fate!

...

Rebecca twirled her hair between her fingers. She didn't understand French, and she didn't bother trying. In front of her, Melinda Halliwell sat, taking notes with such fury, she looked ready to keel over. She was so good in French. Why couldn't Rebecca be that good in school?

On Melinda's left sat Corrine Halliwell, and on her right sat Katelyn Halliwell. Foreign language classes didn't go by grade, they went by the level of the language you were in – though this wasn't always an accurate measure, and some of the students were far more advanced. Corrine and Katelyn weren't as good at French as Melinda, but they were still better than Rebecca. She didn't hate them for it, but she was definitely jealous of their tight bond (they were cousins, yet seemed as close as sisters), smarts, and good looks. They weren't the most popular, but enough people liked them.

There was a knock at the door.

Madame Curwood went to the door, opened it, and spoke with the person on the other side in soft whispers. Everyone in the room stared curiously.

"Corrine, Melinda, Katelyn, gather your things, please. You're needed in the principal's office."

The whole class began to whisper now. The three Halliwell Girls – in trouble? Never had that happened!

The cousins glanced at each other, each wondering what they had done. But they stood, anyway, and gathered their things, then left the room with a quick "Bonjour," to Madame Curwood, who stared sadly after them.

Rebecca frowned. She immediately raised her hand for a bathroom pass. Once given permission, she left, making her way to the Principal's office so she could eavesdrop. She didn't know why she cared so much, but something was making her go.

She hid outside the principal's office, where the three Halliwell Cousins stood, staring at Phoebe Halliwell, Kat's mom, speak softly to the principal before moving to address the girls.

The glass was thin, and the door open, so Rebecca heard every word.

"Girls, something happened today – to Prue." Phoebe paused, trying not to cry.

"Is my mom okay?" Corinne asked immediately.

"Sweetie," Phoebe said, addressing Corinne more than the others now. "Your mom was in a car accident. A drunk driver ran a red light and-and he hit her car."

"But she's okay," Corinne said firmly, tears forming in her eyes but her jaw set.

Phoebe shook her head. "I'm- She didn't make it."

Rebecca couldn't stand it anymore. She ran from her hiding spot and to the bathroom, heart pounding as she remembered Corinne's sudden break down at those four words. It broke Rebecca's heart, too.

….

Rebecca burst through the front door of her house at nine that night. She was just getting home.

"Rebecca Hope Matthews!" Paige cried, half angry and half relieved. "Where the hell have you been? I was worried sick! I was ready to call the cops!"

Rebecca, despite herself, found tears crawling into her eyes. She flung her arms around her mom and hugged her tight.

Startled, Paige returned the hug, then lead her daughter to the living room couch. They sat.

"What happened, sweetie?" Paige asked gently.

Chocking back tears, Rebecca explained to her mom what had happened, what she had overheard. With each minute that passed, Paige felt her heart sink more and more. Prue Halliwell... She must have been the cause for the police barricade and detour this morning. Now she truly felt awful for her impatience.

"It just... scared me," Rebecca finished, licking her lips. "It made me realize..."

"What, honey?" Paige asked, smoothing her hand over her daughter's hair.

Rebecca looked Paige in the eye. "It made me realize that I could lose you. That drunk driver could have hit you. And I was so awful to you this morning."

At this, Paige began to choke up. It reminded her so much of her parents' accident, so many years ago. She had been horrible to them, had screamed at them and rebelled against them. And then, in an instant, they were gone. Death had claimed them, and she still wondered to this day if her parents knew how much she had loved them.

"Oh, sweetie," Paige hugged her daughter tight. "No matter what happens, I'll always love you, and I know you love me. No amount of fighting will ever change that. I'm so sorry that I've been working late, and not spending enough time with you. Things are going to change around here, okay? I promise. If that's what it takes."

It took nearly twenty minutes for Paige to calm Rebecca down. After that, Rebecca fell asleep with her head in Paige's lap, leaving Paige to her own wandering thoughts.

...

It was two in the morning. Phoebe awoke, staring blankly at the ceiling. She felt groggy, but she felt as if she was being lured to the attic. Confused, she got up and made her way upstairs.

Piper was sitting at the table in the attic looking exhausted. She had tried every spell she knew, and yet Prue still had not returned to her.

"I don't understand," she croaked upon hearing Phoebe call her name, "why we can't bring her back. It just doesn't make sense."

"Sweetie, it's two in the morning," Phoebe murmured, taking Piper's hand. "We lost our sister. That will never make sense. But you need to get some sleep. Prue will kill us if we look horrible at her funeral tomorrow."

Piper chuckled, then caught herself, quickly wiping the smile off her face.

Phoebe sighed. "Piper, we have three girls who are dependent on us. And one who is especially hurting right now. We need to hold ourselves together. For their sake."

Piper sniffled, swiping her tears away. "I know. I know."

Finally, Phoebe managed to shuffle Piper back downstairs and back to bed.

But then, sleep became evasive for her, as well.

...

Prue's funeral was a blur, for everyone involved. Melinda and Katelyn did their best to comfort their cousin, while Piper and Phoebe mourned in their own way. Leo comforted his wife, while Victor mourned the loss of his daughter. Andy was inconsolable.

In the back, Paige sat with Rebecca. Rebecca had insisted they attend, and Paige had agreed. Secretly, she had planned on attending, anyway.

At the end of the funeral, Paige and Rebecca joined the line of mourners waiting to speak to the Halliwell's.

"I'm so sorry for your loss," Paige said softly to Piper.

Piper nodded her thanks, shaking Paige's hand. "H-have we met?"

Paige shook her head. "No, no I don't think so."

"How did you know Prue? From work?" Piper inquired.

"No," Paige shrugged, "just from around. You know."

Rebecca walked tentatively up to the grieving cousins. She wondered if they remembered who she was. She didn't really socialize with them at school; she mostly kept to herself.

"Corrine?" Rebecca spoke softly. "I'm really sorry for your loss."

Corrine hiccupped, brushing tears away with an already soaked tissue. "Thank you. Do I know you?" Though it sounded harsh, it wasn't meant to be. Corrine was drowning in her grief, and when she spoke, it was in a monotone. It was not intentional.

Rebecca's heart sank a little. She had hoped they would know her, even though they had never acknowledged her before. "Rebecca Matthews. I'm in a couple of your classes. French, for one."

"Oh, I remember you," Katelyn nodded. "You sit kinda behind us usually."

Rebecca nodded. "Right. I'm sorry for your loss. I- uhm, I should go." She turned and walked quickly down the aisle and towards the exit.

Paige frowned, watching her daughter make a quick exit.

"I'm a social worker at South Bay Social Services," Paige explained to Piper and Phoebe. "If you ever need... help, or something..." She passed her card to Phoebe, muttered another 'sorry for your loss,' then followed Rebecca out the door.

...

Later that night, Piper and Phoebe sat on the couch, exhausted. Corinne was upstairs, refusing to eat or speak to anyone. Melinda and Katelyn had retreated to the attic; looking at the Book of Shadows was a nice distraction for them.

"What about her stuff?" Piper lamented. "And her car..."

"We'll figure that out in the morning," Phoebe replied. "For now, we should get some rest. We'll figure out everything else in the morning."

With that, they retreated to bed.


	3. No Coincidences

A/N: Hey everyone! I still have people who are reading this story! Yess! And thank you :) I'm going to do my best to update this one, but I might be a little slow while I figure out the new direction for it. Please be patient!

wiccawhitewitchsmalltownguy: Thanks! Glad you're enjoying it so far. Chapter three is here, now! Lol. Chapter 4 should be up within the next few days, if all goes well. To be honest, I don't know right now. I had a whole plan for this fic, and after 8 years, I don't remember what that plan was. So please be patient while I figure that out! My goal right now is just to finish all my old fics. Hopefully they will still be good and sort of original.

Okay, so here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

...

The Halliwell Cousins didn't return to school for a whole week. When they finally did, Rebecca felt awkward. She had never in her life spoken to them, and yet she had insisted she and her mother go to the funeral. What had she been thinking?

"I wasn't thinking," she mumbled to herself, slamming her head back into the locker and sighing.

Now what? Did she try talking to them? Did she ignore them? Did she go back to the way it used to be? She wasn't sure if she could do that. She didn't know how to explain it, but it almost felt as if she had lost Prue, as well. She knew that was ridiculous, and she could never say it out loud, especially to the cousins. But it was how she felt, nonetheless.

With that in mind, she trudged off to class, bracing herself for whatever came next.

...

It wasn't until third period French that Melinda spotted Corrine, Melinda, and Katelyn. They sat together, as always, but they looked distant today. As if the grief had cut them off from the rest of the world. And maybe it had. Rebecca had never known that kind of grief; no one she loved had ever died, though sometimes it felt like her father had died, since he had abandoned her and her mom so long ago.

Shrugging that depressing thought away, Rebecca tried and failed to pay attention to class. When the bell rang, it was a relief.

She escaped class quickly, her eyes trained on the floor. She just wanted to get through the day and get home. She felt weird, disconnected in a way she couldn't explain.

"Oof!"

Rebecca staggered backward, dropping her books. "I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed, grabbing her books and standing before noticing the person she had run into.

It was Katelyn Halliwell.

"I'm really sorry," Rebecca insisted. "I wasn't looking where I was going. I'm stupid. I'm so sorry." She was rambling, but she couldn't seem to stop herself.

Katelyn smiled, though the smile didn't reach her red-rimmed eyes. "It's okay." She frowned, opened her mouth to speak, then closed it. Rebecca waited, giving her the time she needed to say whatever it was she needed to say.

"You look familiar..." Katelyn played with the strap of her messenger bag. "Weren't you at my aunt's funeral?"

Rebecca nodded, somewhat reluctantly. "Yes. I went with my mom." Silently, Rebecca cursed herself for sounding so lame. "I-um.. I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thanks," Katelyn replied softly. She looked troubled, and avoided Rebecca's gaze. "So, what made you come to the funeral? Did your mom know Aunt Prue?"

Rebecca licked her lips, wondering what she could possibly say to explain herself. "Well.. Not really. Uhm..." She sighed, deciding the truth was probably the best option. "I know it doesn't make sense, but I saw you and your cousins, the day you were called out of class. I heard what happened, and I just felt... incredibly sad. I can't explain it. I'm sorry if I intruded."

This time, when Katelyn smiled, it looked genuine. "It's okay. None of our other friends showed up. Some friends, huh? It was nice to see someone from school. I appreciate it. My cousins do, too."

Rebecca returned Katelyn's smile, relieved. "Well, I better get to class. I... Well, I don't know what it's like to lose someone like that, but my dad left my mom and I when I was little, so I kind of understand if, you know, you need to talk to someone."

Katelyn nodded. "Thanks... Rebecca, right?"

Rebecca nodded.

"Well, thanks. I appreciate that." She smiled once more, then turned on her heel and took off down the hall.

Rebecca breathed a sigh of relief. Her heart was pondering, but she felt good. It almost felt as if a weight had been lifted off of her chest. She felt relaxed, and smiled for the whole the rest of the way to class.

...

"Paige, have you taken care of the Tommy Caine case yet?"

Paige looked up, startled. Her boss stood before her, arms crossed. No, she hadn't. She tried to cover her guilt, and nodded, forcing a smile. "Yes, Mr. Cowan, I'm on top of it."

Mr. Cowan nodded, though he looked like he might not believe her. "That deadline is today, Paige. Four sharp." He turned and walked off to harass someone else, leaving Paige to slink down into her seat and groan.

"Paige, seriously? You never miss deadlines. What's up?"

Paige looked up. Her coworker, Lila, stood at her desk, looking concerned.

"Nothing," Paige said quickly. "I've just been a little distracted, that's all. I'll get right on it and I'll have it taken care of, no problem." She nodded to emphasize this. But inside, she felt shaken. It wasn't like her to miss deadlines. She was late a lot, sure, but she took her cases very seriously. These kids needed help, and to let them suffer because her mind was elsewhere was unacceptable.

Lila gave her one last look before going back to her desk to get her own work done.

Paige sighed, massaging her forehead. She had to concentrate. But she couldn't stop thinking about the Halliwell Sisters. No matter how hard she tried.

...

"Watcha doin, sweetie?"

Phoebe looked up. Piper had just entered the room. Her eyes were still red from crying, but otherwise, she looked put together. She sat on the couch next to Phoebe, and waited patiently while Phoebe got her thoughts together.

"I'm just thinking of that woman. Paige." She shifted so she was facing Piper more. "She said she didn't know Prue, right?"

Piper nodded. "Right. She's a social worker. She said she had dealt with this kind of stuff before, and to let us know if we needed anything."

Phoebe frowned at Piper, gesturing with her hands as if to say 'And...?'

"What?" Piper asked, clueless.

"Well, doesn't it seem strange? Why would she just show up? We don't know her, and she didn't know Prue. Why would a social worker take the time to come to a funeral for someone she has no connection with?"

Piper shrugged. "I don't know, Pheebs. Maybe she read about it, and just wanted to come and offer her condolences. Does everything have to be suspicious with you?" Usually, Piper was the one doubting everything. But since Prue had died, she felt drained. She was the big sister now, and it wasn't something she was prepared for. She had given up faith in so much, and she didn't want to wonder who this mystery woman was. She was tired.

"I don't believe in coincidences, Piper, and you didn't used to either," Phoebe pointed out. "Piper, we're vulnerable without Prue. We have the girls to think about. Aren't you concerned? What if this girl is a demon or worse? We're weak without Prue. We have to be prepared for anything."

"Phoebe," Piper said sharply. "Just stop. Just stop, okay? I don't want to talk about Prue or demons or fighting or being prepared. We aren't the Charmed Ones anymore, and there's nothing we can do about that. The Elders buried their precious Charmed Ones when we buried our sister."

Phoebe recoiled at Piper's sharp tone.

"I don't want to investigate this. I don't want to go looking for evil," Piper added, standing. "Just drop it, okay?"

She stormed out of the room, leaving Phoebe shocked at her outburst. She understood Piper's rage, but they did have Corrine, Melinda, and Katelyn to worry about. So why wasn't Piper more concerned?

Phoebe sighed. It looked like she was going to have to take matters into her own hands. She reached into her back pocket and pulled out Paige's card. She stared at it for a long time, finally deciding what she had to do. She had to keep her family safe. She had to make sure that no one else died. She couldn't lose anyone else. Her heart couldn't stand it.

Determined, she grabbed the keys to Prue's car, called out to Piper that she'd be back, and left without another word.


	4. Visions

A/N: Wow, I feel inspired! This fic had one chapter and was originally published in 2005. And now, eight years later, I'm already (finally) going to post the third new chapter in less than 24 hours. I hope everyone is excited and enjoying it! So, some important information before I dive into the fic:

**Living Arrangements: **I really can't explain this one, so I'm just going to go with Magical House Expansion. It's silly, but with so many people living in the Manor, it's the only way I can explain it for now. So please have an active imagination and go with it! Basically, Prue Piper, and Phoebe all have their same rooms from when it was seasons 1-3. With Prue gone, her room will be left empty... For now... – Wicked grin. – As for Corrine, Melinda, and Katelyn, they all have their own "rooms" and that's were the magical house expansion comes in, so please go with it.

**Ages:** Corrine is 18. Melinda and Katelyn are both 17, but about 6 months apart (Melinda is older). Rebecca is 15. I know this might not work well, and might be odd considering they are all in the same French class. I can't explain the logic behind it, but they have to be close in age to all go to high school, and to have significant roles and voices in the fic. Again, use your imagination, like with the living arrangements.

**Fathers: **Corinne is Prue and Andy's daughter. In this version, Andy is alive and knows about the Charmed Ones and their powers. Melinda is, obviously, Leo and Piper's daughter. Katelyn is Phoebe and Cole's daughter. In this version, Cole was around a lot longer and was only vanquished after they had a daughter together. Rebecca belongs to Paige, as you know by now, and her father is Unknown. He left them when Rebecca was three, and Paige never talks about him. He was non-magical, though.

**Powers:** Corrine inherited her mother's telekinesis. Melinda can freeze, just like Piper, as well as orb. Katelyn inherited Cole's demonic powers, and can shimmer because of this; but, like Phoebe in her early years, she does not have an active power otherwise.

As for the Review Thank You:

MK: Thanks! Glad you're enjoying it! Is this a fast enough update? Lol :)

Guest: Thanks! That means a lot. I'd definitely prefer not to give up on this one, and so far, I've been having a great deal of inspiration and I've been chugging along with it. Hopefully that continues!

...

Phoebe hesitated before pulling open the door to Bay View Social Services. She felt slightly apprehensive, and wondered briefly if she was walking into a trap. But she held her head high, scanning the room for Paige. She spotted her, and watched her from afar for a few minutes. Paige really seemed to be in her element, talking on the phone, shuffling papers to her co-workers as they came to collect them.

Finally, feeling like a stalker, she took a breath to calm herself before making her way to Paige's desk.

"I'm on it, Mr. Cowan, I swear," Paige said, looking up. She looked startled. "Oh, sorry. I thought you were my boss coming back to harass me." She tried to laugh it off.

Phoebe nodded, trying to force a smile. "It's fine. Do you have a minute, actually? We need to talk."

Paige frowned, but nodded. She called to one of her coworkers that she had to go on lunch, and left with Phoebe before anyone could protest.

Phoebe led Paige outside, and around the corner, where they couldn't be seen, just in case she had to use her powers.

"I need to know who you are," Phoebe said immediately. No preamble, no beating around the bush. "What do you want?"

Paige looked taken aback. "I told you. I'm Paige. Paige Matthews. I'm a social worker-."

"No," Phoebe snapped. "Cut the crap, and tell me the truth."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," Paige stammered, growing increasingly uneasy.

"The why were you at Prue's funeral? You can't tell me a social worker would come to the funeral of a complete stranger."

Paige bit her lip. How could she explain without sounding ridiculous? Or worse, how could she explain without making Rebecca sound ridiculous?

"I'm waiting," Phoebe said, scowling.

Never in a million years would Paige have thought the Halliwell sisters were rude or paranoid. Phoebe was proving otherwise.

"Look, my daughter goes to school with your daughter and nieces. Rebecca.. She overheard what happened, and she felt horrible about it. She insisted we come to the funeral, to show support," Paige finally relented. "Happy now?" Paige tried to push past Phoebe, desperate to get away from her.

When they touched, a vision hit Phoebe, hard and fast. She gasped, stumbling backwards into the building. Paige stared at her, wide-eyed, backing away slowly.

"W-what... Are you okay?"

Phoebe shivered, recovering from the vision. She looked up at Paige, her eyes looking so haunted, so scared, that Paige abandoned her offer for help, and took off.

"Paige, wait!" Phoebe ran after her, but Paige had already gotten in her car and driven off, leaving Phoebe behind.

...

"Don't let her get too close," Melinda warned.

Katelyn frowned at her cousin. "Why not? I'm sick of pushing people away. Why can't I try to make new friends?"

Corinne was silent, walking beside her cousins. Her eyes were still red, and she had no desire to participate in the conversation.

"You know why, Katy," Melinda said sharply. Wind blew her long brown hair into her face, and she pushed it back behind her ear.

The cousins frequently walked home from school together. Katelyn had told Rebecca that none of their friends had showed at Prue's funeral, but to be honest, none of them really had friends. How could they? Their mother's were the Charmed Ones. It's not like they could have normal play dates, or invite friends over for slumber parties.

Katelyn signed in frustration. "I'm so sick of having no friends. It isn't fair. Rebecca seems nice. She showed at the funeral, when no one else would have or could have. I don't want to push her away and I won't."

Corrine gritted her teeth. Normally, she and Katelyn were the ones to fight. But the tension in Halliwell Manor was escalating. Everyone was hurting and missing Prue. But Corrine missed her more than all of them. She had shut herself off from the others, to a certain extent, and she sulked in silence while her cousins argued.

"It isn't safe, Katelyn," Melinda insisted. "You know that. We can't let people get too close, or ask too many questions." She paused, glancing briefly at Corrine. "Especially so soon after Aunt Prue's death. We can't have people become suspicious."

That was it. Corrine had had it. She broke off from her cousins, and speed-walked the rest of the way home. Melinda and Katelyn exchanged nervous glances, then took off after her, calling for her to stop.

Corrine slammed the door on them, but they caught up and begged for her to stop and talk to them.

"Hey," Piper called, coming down the stairs. "What's going on?"

The three girls fell silent.

"Okay, someone tell me what's going on. Now," Piper demanded, crossing her arms and giving the girls a stern look.

"Remember Rebecca? She came to Aunt Prue's funeral..." Katelyn launched into the story, and explained what Melinda and she had been arguing about on the way home.

Piper sighed, hating to be the bad guy. "Katy, I'm sorry, but Melinda is right. We can't risk it right now. We need to let all of this just blow over, okay?"

Katelyn looked so wounded, it almost made Piper reconsider. Before Piper could apologize, Katelyn dropped her bag, ran up the stairs, and slammed her door. Piper winced.

"I told her the same thing, but she didn't believe me," Melinda said bitterly.

"Oh, sweetie, she's just upset," Piper said softly. "And I don't blame her."

"Can we stop talking about this? PLEASE!" Corrine snapped, before following Katelyn's lead and running to the safety of her bedroom.

Melinda and Piper exchanged concerned looks, but at that moment, Phoebe burst into the house, looking shaken.

"Phoebe, where have you been?" Piper questioned, frowning in concern.

"No time," Phoebe responded, sounding short of breathe. "Book of Shadows. Now."

She took off so quickly; Piper didn't have a chance to question her. She gave Melinda a 'go check on your cousins' look before taking off after Phoebe.

To the attic. As always. Some things never seemed to change.


	5. Innocent

A/N: Hey guys! So I've got another chapter for you! I'm hoping to write at least two more tonight, and post them over the course of the next few days. So, here's a thank you to those who reviewed:

**Greathe:** It was actually your review from May 2012 that convinced me to pick this up again. Knowing that someone was still interested made it worthwhile to continue writing. So thanks for that! And thanks for not giving up on the story :)

**MissHalliwell24:** Glad you're enjoying it!

So here's Chapter 5! Enjoy and please review.

...

When Rebecca returned home, she was grinning. Maybe she was finally making friends? And with the Halliwell Cousins, nonetheless. They were so pretty, popular (she thought), and mysterious. She tried picturing herself sitting with them at lunch, walking home with them, and hanging out on the weekend. Maybe they could study together, shop together. Growing up an only child had been lonely, and the idea intrigued her.

"Mom, I'm home!" she called, dropping her backpack in the foyer, and wandering until she found Paige in the living room, pacing. "Mom?"

Paige paused, glancing at her daughter. "Hi, sweetie. How was school?" Though she tried to sound interested, she also seemed anxious and slightly scattered.

Rebecca frowned, concerned. But she ignored it for now. "Great! I think I'm finally making friends. Katelyn Halliwell spoke to me after class and-."

"I don't want you talking to those girls," Paige said forcefully. "Do you hear me?"

Rebecca looked taken aback. What was going on? Normally her mom would be thrilled for her. Especially after everything that had happened to them. Why was so she being cold now?

"But... I don't understand," Rebecca said quietly, sounding hurt.

Paige softened. "I'm sorry, honey. But... They are very odd people, and I think it's best not to interact with them."

Rebecca looked ready to cry, and Paige wanted to explain, to comfort her daughter. But she didn't know how to voice her concerns, and before she could, Rebecca had run upstairs, slamming her door dramatically.

Paige signed, shaking her head.

...

"Phoebe, we can't have an Innocent," Piper snapped, sounding both annoyed and defeated. "We don't have the Power of Three anymore. We can't do this."

Phoebe continued to flip pages in the Book of Shadows, undeterred. "It was Paige Matthews. From the funeral?"

"What... Why... Phoebe!"

Phoebe jumped, pausing in her pursuit of the demon, and looked at Piper, wide-eyed.

"How did you get close enough to her to have a premonition, Phoebe?" Piper spoke through gritted teeth, and Phoebe wasn't sure she had ever seen her sister so angry.

"Well, Piper," she said calmly, "I took matters into my own hands. You refused to listen to my concerns about Paige. I needed to know who she was, make sure she wasn't a threat to us. So I went to her and spoke to her."

Piper gaped at her younger sister in shock. "You did.. You did what?! Phoebe, you could have exposed us!"

"I could have, yes. But I needed to know." Phoebe pursed her lips. "And it's a good thing I did, because in my premonition, she was being attacked by Shax."

Finally, this was enough to cause Piper concern. "What? But... But... He's the Source's henchman. We vanquished him. Prue and I vanquished him." She paused. "Didn't we?"

Phoebe shook her head, pointing at a page in the Book. "Nope. Needs the Power of Three. Maybe you wounded him, but he's going to come back and he's going to hurt Paige."

"We can't defeat him, Phoebe," Piper said slowly, as if concerned Phoebe had lost her mind and needed to be spoken to as if she were a child. "We don't have... We need Prue, and she's gone. How are we supposed to defeat her?"

Suddenly, a strong wind picked up, flipping the pages in the Book of Shadows. Phoebe frowned at Piper, scanning the spell the Book had stopped on.

"It's... the spell to call a lost witch." Phoebe glanced at Piper, confused.

"What?" Piper wrinkled her nose. "We don't have a lost witch to call. Unless... Pheebs, do you think... Prue?"

Phoebe shook her head. "I don't know. Maybe? I mean, we have an innocent to save, so maybe."

Quickly, they gathered the ingredients for the spell, and recited it together:

"Powers of the witches rise.

Course unseen across the skies.

Come to us, we call you near.

Come to us and settle here."

A strong wind blew threw the attic, extinguishing the candles, but nothing else happened.

"Well... That was a bust," Piper grumbled.

Phoebe sighed. "Piper, I don't know what this all means. But we can't let Shax kill Paige. I got that vision for a reason."

Piper glared at Phoebe. Her sister was right, and she didn't want her to be. She didn't want to hunt demons. She didn't want to deal with any more Innocents. She wanted Prue back. But, unfortunately, she knew Phoebe was right.

...

"Katelyn?" Melinda knocked gently on her door.

"Go away!"

"Please, Katy, let me in?"

Silence.

"Please? I'm sorry!" Melinda begged.

Finally, the door opened. Melinda stepped inside, and followed Katelyn back to her bed.

"I'm sorry. I know you just want to make friends, but you have to understand how dangerous it is right now."

"I do, understand, Mel," Katelyn insisted. "But that doesn't mean I have to like it. Rebecca seems nice, and I'm tired of never having any friends."

"I know," Melinda said gently. "But until we know if what happened to Aunt Prue was a demon or just a normal, everyday incident, we have to be really careful. And we have to lay low."

Katelyn sighed in frustration. "I know. I get it." Still, tears formed in her eyes and she had to blink them away.

"We need to stick together, now more than ever. Especially for Cory's sake."

Katelyn bit her lip. "You're right. She needs us. I've been acting like a child"

Melinda took her cousin's hand in her own. "We need to be strong for her sake."

Together, they made their way to Corrine's room, and knocked softly before walking in. Corrine lay on her bed, sobbing into her pillow. Melinda got on the bed behind her, and wrapped her arm around Corrine, grabbing a hold of her hand. Katelyn lay down in front of Corrine, snuggling in next to her and taking her other hand. Corrine sniffled, murmuring a soft thank you to her cousins.

She was grieving, and though nothing could change the fact that she'd lost her mother, it was nice to know that her cousins were there for her. It helped, more than words could express.

They sat like that for a long time, until Corrine fell asleep, her sobs tampering off, and an expression of peace falling over her features. Not wanting to disturb her, Katelyn and Melinda remained with her and eventually they, too, fell asleep.

...

Piper quietly backed out of Melinda's room, closing the door with a soft click. She had wanted to check on them, but when she had found them, she had decided to let them sleep.

Downstairs, she called Leo to watch the girls.

"We have a demon to hunt." Piper held the potion up. It was not, by any means, a replacement for the lost Power of Three, but it was the strongest in their arsenal. They hoped it would be enough.

Leo looked concerned, but the look on his face said he knew something, and he wasn't ready to share.

"Be careful," he demanded, giving Piper a kiss.

"We will," Phoebe assured him.

Leo felt helpless. All he could do was pray they returned safe and sound.


	6. Vanquished

A/N: Hey everyone! So glad you've been enjoying this one! Here's tonight's thank you's:

**CharmedOpal:** Thanks! So glad you're enjoying it so far!

**Guest:** Glad you're enjoying it!

**lizardmomma:** Glad you're enjoying it!

So far, this story has been flowing pretty well. I've got chapter 7 written about halfway, but I'm starting to hit that evil Writer's Block Wall – I promise, another 8 years WILL NOT go by before an update, but I apologize if my whole "chapter per night" thing falters a little. I'll try hard not to let it happen – you guys have waited long enough for this fic to be completed.

With that being said, hope you enjoy chapter 6!

(Oh, and PS: Some of this chapter might seem a little rushed or forced – I apologize for that, but this chapter will seem... familiar... to you all, and I didn't want to waste time on it. Hopefully, the quality of the chapter didn't suffer, but I'm sorry if it did.)

...

Phoebe pulled the front door open – and stopped short, putting her arm out to stop Piper.

"Phoebe, we don't have time for – Oh..."

Paige Matthews stood on the front porch, wringing her hands and looking incredibly nervous.

"Hi." Phoebe stepped aside, pushing a protesting Piper back with her and allowing Paige entrance into the Manor.

Paige hesitated for a long time, before finally stepping inside. Phoebe closed the door with a soft click, and they all stood in the entryway, silent and awkward.

Leo appeared from the living room, about to ask why they hadn't left yet, when he spotted Paige. His eyes widened briefly, but he quickly shut his expression down. This, however, did not go unnoticed by a suspicious Piper.

"Paige," Phoebe began. "This is Leo, Piper's husband."

Paige nodded to Leo. "Nice to meet you," she said robotically. She fidgeted, turning back to Piper and Phoebe.

"Look, about earlier... I'm sorry if I scared you," Phoebe apologized. "We... I mean, my sister's and I..."

"You need to understand, everyone is a little jumpy around her," Piper stepped in. "With Prue... Well, it was strange seeing someone we didn't know at the funeral."

Paige narrowed her eyes. "So you attack all strangers, then?"

Piper and Phoebe exchanged unsure glances. How could they explain? You couldn't exactly say to someone, 'Hey, sorry, but a demon is after you, so we're actually trying to help you, even though we thought you were a demon to begin with.' That didn't really go over well.

"Well," Phoebe finally tried, "I can't really explain this, but we have our reasons for being suspicious of strangers."

Paige nodded like she understood, but the annoyed look on her face said otherwise. "Well, I'm here because of my daughter, actually. She wants to-"

The front door burst open. Wind blew in, sending dust, dirt, and leaves flying in, like a mini tornado.

In the middle of the tornado stood Shax.

"Leo, the girls!" Piper snapped, switching right into Charmed mode. She never took her eyes off Shax, but she could see blue orbs out of the corner of her eye and knew he was gone. Fear gripped her chest.

Paige stood shell-shocked, eyes wide and jaw practically dropped to the floor. She backed up a few steps. "What... What..."

Shax sent Paige flying backward with another burst of wind. She cried out, slamming into Piper and Phoebe. All three tumbled to the ground.

"Spell! We need to the spell!" Piper yelled over the noise of the wind.

"Spell?" Paige asked, sounding disgusted, though fear was clearly the dominant emotion she was feeling.

Phoebe grabbed Piper's hand to help her up, then reached back down to help Paige. Confused and scared, Paige ignored Phoebe's hand and scrambled up on her own, but she slipped on a leaf that had blown in with Shax's wind and grabbed Phoebe's hand, unintentionally, to steady herself.

With the three women holding hands, the chandelier above them began to glow a bright blue, and it shook, as if an earthquake had hit the Bay Area, and only the chandelier was affected. The bulbs clinked against their glass holders.

Paige gasped, horrified. She felt frozen in place, watching the chandelier, the glow of the lights. Even the horrible... thing... in the doorway had stopped and was staring at them in confusion.

Finally, the blue lights disappeared, and the chandelier fell still.

"What the hell?" Piper demanded. "What was that?"

"I have no clue..." Phoebe glanced at Paige, trying to make sense of what had happened. She had her suspicions, yet the idea baffled her.

Shax roared, bringing their attention back to him. He puffed up, rearing his hand back, as if preparing to throw more power at them.

"Uh.. Attic! Attic!" Piper jumped to action, ushering her sister and Paige up the stairs.

With no idea what was going on, and no clue what to do about it, Paige let herself be pushed up the stairs. Phoebe grabbed her hand and yanked, forcing her to run. Piper stayed behind long enough to try blowing Shax up. It only made him angry. When he went to throw an energy ball at her, she ducked and took off after her sisters.

Phoebe was already rifling through the book. "Got it! Got it!"

Piper skidded to a halt beside Phoebe, with Paige on her other side.

"_The Power of Three..."_

Piper and Phoebe exchanged startled glances.

"That was... Grams."

Piper nodded. "Yup... What does that mean, though? We aren't the Power of Three, not anymore." She choked on the words, as if saying them made it more real.

They could hear Shax crashing up the stairs. They had seconds at best.

"Piper..." Phoebe said suddenly, glancing questioningly at Paige.

"What?" Piper followed Phoebe's lead and looked at Paige. "What... No... That's impossible!"

"Would someone PLEASE tell me what's going on!" Paige begged, as the door crashed open and Shax smiled at them, mumbling "The End."

Phoebe took Paige's hand. "Read this spell with us."

"What? Spell?" Paige glanced, wide-eyed, at Piper as she took her other hand. "What are you guys, witches or something?"

"Or something," Piper muttered, while Phoebe said, "Yes, and we think you are, too... We hope."

Paige looked appalled, but Shax was preparing another energy ball. Rather than protest, she followed the Piper and Phoebe's lead, and recited the spell:

"Evil wind that blows,

that which forms below.

No longer may you dwell.

Death takes you with this spell"

Shax moaned in pain and outrage, finally exploding.

Paige gasped, dropping Piper and Phoebe's hands. "What the hell?"

"What the hell is right!" Piper said, echoing Paige's sentiment.

"What have you turned me in to?" Paige asked, horrified. She bolted for the attic door.

"Paige, wait-." Phoebe took a step towards her.

"Leave me alone!" Paige put her hands up, defensively. She spun back around to leave.

"Paige."

Paige paused. The voice didn't belong to Piper. Nor did it belong to Phoebe.

Piper and Phoebe both let out sounds of surprise.

"Paige, please, let me explain."

Chills ran up Paige's spine. She took a deep breath, bracing herself for what she was about to see.

Patty Halliwell stood in the middle of the attic. She took in her long-lost daughter with tears in her eyes.

"Mom?" Piper asked cautiously, not really believing what she was seeing.

Patty turned to Piper and Phoebe, smiling softly. "Hello, Piper. Phoebe."

"B-but.. We didn't summon you," Phoebe pointed out, trying to get over the shock of seeing their mother.

"I know. The Elders let me come," Patty explained, looking slightly worried. "I need to explain... You need to know the truth."

Piper narrowed her eyes, suspicion and fear gripping her. "The truth about what, mom?"

Patty glanced from one daughter to the other. "The truth about Paige. Your half-sister."


	7. Unexpected Powers

A/N: Hey guys! Glad to hear everyone enjoyed chapter 6! So, unfortunately, this is the last chapter I have written right now. I'm pondering Chapter 8, and how to move forward. I'm a little unsure how to proceed, though. I really don't want to waste time with Paige and the whole "Magic isn't real! I'm going to go evil! Then be saved and go good!" thing that followed her finding out she was a witch in season 4.

So my question is: Would anyone be upset if I kind of skipped all the fuss, and made something happen that caused Paige to believe, without a doubt, that she's a witch, and the Charmed Ones are her sisters? If I don't do that, the story will continue to drag while Piper and Phoebe try and convince Paige of everything.

**MK:** Glad you thought so! I basically wanted it to follow the show's storyline, but also be slightly altered for a few reasons (one of which is my above explanation, of not wanting to drag it out.)

**CharmedOpal:** I'm glad you think it was better! Appreciate it :)

**Lizardmomma:** Glad you enjoyed it!

So, in your reviews for this chapter, I'd appreciate it if you could give me your opinion on my skipping all the "Paige doesn't believe us!" crap, and just having Paige believe it all. Thanks in advance, guys!

...

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige stood silently, stunned, while Patty explained everything to them. When she was done, more silence followed. Paige felt light headed. Witch... She was... She was a witch? But... witches didn't exist! She stumbled slightly, putting her hands out to grab the doorframe. She gripped it so tightly, her knuckles turned white.

"You knew Prue was destined to die." Piper finally spoke, her anger directed at Patty. "You knew and you didn't stop it?"

Patty winced. "It was meant to be, Piper. Sweetheart, you of all people should know that, with magic, everything happens for a reason."

"Screw that," Piper snapped, shaking her head. "How could the Elders do this? How could they let Prue d-die..."

Phoebe licked her lips. "Because we were meant to meet our other sister..." she replied softly, glancing at a very pale Paige.

Paige opened her mouth to protest, but nothing came out. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and opened them again. "There's got to be a mistake. I'm not a witch."

"Oh, Paige," Patty tried to smile, but her chin trembled. "I'm so sorry you were kept in the dark for so long. But this is where you are meant to be."

Paige shook her head. "No. You're crazy..." She spun around, and took off.

"Paige!" Phoebe called, trying to go after her, but Piper stopped her.

"Ler het go," Piper said. "She needs time to let all of this sink in." She glanced at their mother, her expression unreadable. "We all do."

...

When Rebecca finally came out of her room, she felt groggy. She couldn't believe she had slept for nearly five hours. She braced herself for whatever was about to happen, and made her way downstairs to find her mom.

Paige was sitting on the couch in the living room, nursing a glass of water. She looked startled when Rebecca called her name.

"Oh... Hey, Bex," Paige greeted her daughter dazedly.

"Look... Mom, I'm sorry," Rebecca apologized, sitting on the couch across from Paige. She fiddled with her hair, twirling it between her fingers. "I shouldn't have stormed out on you before. I was just so angry..."

Paige sighed, setting her drink down on the coffee table. "You don't have anything to apologize for. It's my fault for snapping and not explaining myself."

And how could she explain herself? Especially now, after everything she had seen and done. She chewed on her lip, trying to choose her words carefully.

"Look, I know it doesn't make sense, but I have my reasons for wanting you to keep your distance from the Halliwell's, okay?"

Rebecca sighed, but nodded. "Yeah, I guess."

"Oh, don't look so sad," Paige begged. "You're making me feel like a mean mom."

Finally, Rebecca relented. "No, it's... Well, I can't say it's okay and I still don't understand, but you aren't mean."

Paige smiled. "Thank you."

Rebecca nodded, saying a hasty goodnight and retreating to her room. Once she was in her room, she let her smile fall, and she collapsed onto her bed. She couldn't understand her mom's problem with the Halliwell's, and it bugged her terribly.

...

The next day at school, Rebecca avoided the Halliwell's, and they avoided her. Rebecca couldn't help but glance at Katelyn every once in awhile. Sometimes, she and Katelyn made eye contact. Even though both girls had been given strict orders to ignore the other, they each still couldn't understand why they were being snubbed.

When class let out, Rebecca lingered at her locker, looking around for Katelyn. She didn't want to disobey her mother, but if Katelyn approached her, she wouldn't be rude either.

Katelyn stood with her cousins at her locker. Corrine and Melinda were having a hushed conversation, but Katelyn wasn't paying any attention. She was staring down the hall at Rebecca. She understood what her cousins were saying, what her Aunt Piper had said, but she longed for a friend. She loved her cousins, but sometimes she didn't want to think about magic or demons or their future as the next generation of Halliwell Witches.

Melinda grabbed her arm, and she glanced at her cousin in confusion.

"You were walking towards Rebecca," Melinda explained, letting go. "You know you can't."

Katelyn glared, tired of everyone telling her who she could and couldn't be friends with. Without a word, she stalked off, heading for Rebecca's locker.

"Hey," Rebecca said, startled, when Katelyn appeared beside her.

"Hey, Rebecca," Katelyn replied, forcing a smile. She wondered if she should make up an excuse as to why she had been ignoring her all day, or if she should just apologize and lie, say she had just been distracted and tired.

But Rebecca saved her from any explanation at all.

"My mom doesn't want us hanging out," Rebecca explained, with no preface to what she had to say, no beating around the bush. "But I don't understand why. All I know is your mom visited her, and then she went to visit your mom and aunts, and then all of a sudden she was freaked and telling me to stay away."

Katelyn looked surprised. What had her mom done? Was it magical? Or had Phoebe simply made up some lame excuse as to why their daughter's couldn't socialize?

"I... Uhm, I'm sorry," Katelyn stammered. "My cousins said the same thing about you."

Rebecca blinked, stunned by this revelation. What had she done to deserve that?

Katelyn bit her lip. "We have a lot of, you know, family stuff going on right now, and we're all just trying to deal, so, you know, they think I need time and..." She shrugged helplessly, unsure how to explain.

"Oh," Rebecca mumbled, closing her locker and turning to leave. Some guys ran past, laughing and hooting, as if they were chasing something. They knocked into Rebecca, and she slammed painfully into her locker. She dropped her books and winced, rubbing her arm.

"Oh! Are you okay?" Katelyn asked, bending to pick up the fallen books.

The second she touched Rebecca's books, though, a vision hit her – so hard, so far, so unexpected. She gasped, stumbling into the people behind her. They grumbled and shoved her away. She leaned into the lockers, eyes shut tight.

When the vision ended, she opened her eyes to find a confused and scared Rebecca staring at her. Shaky, Katelyn shoved Rebecca's books at her and ran, without another word, back to her cousins.

"Katy? What's wrong?" Corrine demanded, concern in her eyes. "What happened?"

Katelyn gaped at her cousins, at a loss for words. She shook her head, and motioned for them to follow her. It wasn't until they were halfway home that Katelyn stopped and faced them.

"When I was talking to Rebecca, some guys knocked into her and dropped her books. I picked them up for her and..." Katelyn paused, wincing, still in shock.

"And?" Corrine prompted.

Katelyn eyes her cousins. "And I had a vision."

Silence so thick, you could cut it with a knife.

"But..." Melinda frowned. "But, you don't get visions. You've never gotten visions. You have the power to shimmer."

Katelyn shook her head, at a loss for words. "Well... it looks like I have visions now."

"What did you see?" Corrine asked, the ever-practical big sister, wanting to get the facts and analyze the situation.

"I saw Rebecca," Katelyn said slowly, trying to stop her voice from shaking. "She was being killed by a demon."


	8. Convinced

A/N: Hey guys! You're getting two chapters in one day! Ahh! Crazy, right?! So, thanks for giving me your opinions on the Paige believing she's a witch thing. I was hoping you all would say that, and I even had this chapter started, with the idea it would go like that. But I appreciate your input, so I wanted to be sure you'd be okay with it first.

**Aviva426:** Thanks! Glad you love it!

**Anouki90:** Glad you're enjoying it! And thanks for the input!

**CharmedOpal:** Thanks for your input! I basically took your suggestion and ran with it. Thanks!

**RandyOrtonxWifexx:** I agree; it took way too long for her to really accept it and move on. Don't worry... I can still foresee Piper Vs. Paige feuds in the future :)

Okay. So I don't have Chapter 9 written yet, but I have a pretty good idea of the direction it'll go in. Hopefully, I'll have it up tomorrow sometime. For now, enjoy!

...

Corrine, Melinda, and Katelyn walked into the Manor, as Piper and Phoebe were walking downstairs.

"Hey, girls, how was-." Piper faltered. Her plan was to plaster on a fake smile, and pretend everything was okay. Until they knew more, they didn't want to scare the girls, or cause them unnecessary worry. But the looks on their faces said they already had something to worry about.

"What happened?" Phoebe asked, noticing that Katelyn looked the worst of the three. She held a hand to her forehead, and she kept wincing, struggling to keep her eyes open.

Corrine and Melinda supported Katelyn, walking her slowly to the living room so she could collapse on the couch. Piper and Phoebe followed, matching frowns on their faces.

Katelyn tried to speak, but a combination of pain and confusion seemed to stop her from articulating her concerns.

"Melinda, get her some water and aspirin," Corrine said firmly. Melinda nodded, and took off, practically running, to the kitchen.

"Corrine..." Piper said slowly, trailing off.

"Give her a minute," Corrine snapped, glaring at Piper and Phoebe, daring them to challenge her.

Everyone fell silent, the only sound the ticking of the grandfather clock. Finally, Melinda returned and passed off the pills and cold glass to her cousin. Katelyn tipped the pills into her mouth, drinking the water greedily, emptying the entire glass.

She took five minutes to calm her breathing, to let the aspirin chip away at the pounding migraine she had, before she looked up at her aunt and mother.

"I had a premonition," she finally said.

Phoebe gaped at her daughter, and Piper stuttered before finally managing to say, "But you don't have the power of premonition."

Katelyn nodded, then winced when her head felt like it was being crushed in a vice. "I know. I don't ever want to get one again, either," she complained, looking at Phoebe with a new respect in her eyes.

Phoebe pressed her mouth into a thin line. It had taken her a long time to get used to the visions: the headaches, the dizziness. She had almost been relieved when Katelyn's powers had developed, and she'd gained Cole's ability to shimmer. A demonic power was better than the migraine-inducing visions. It was useful, and she was grateful for it, but she didn't wish it on her daughter.

"What did you see?" Piper asked, sounding very much like Corrine. She was, after all, the big sister now.

Katelyn shuddered, the vision seemingly ingrained in her mind. "I saw Rebecca Matthews. A demon was... She was... It... She was dead."

...

Paige sat in her dark living room, staring at a glass of gin and tonic, sitting on the coffee table. Her eyes were red-rimmed from hours of crying. She had almost broken years of sobriety; she'd gone as far as making the drink and bringing it to her lips, but she stopped herself at the last minute, and now the drink sat untouched, yet tempting her. She couldn't believe the things she had seen and heard. A witch? No, not possible.

And yet...

And yet, being a witch meant the Halliwell's were her sisters. And Patty was her birth mother. She had loved her adoptive parents, with all her heart – even when she had caused them problems, and given them major headaches. But she had always longed to know her birth parents, to find out why she had been given up, and to finally find her family, and a place to call home.

But was it worth the consequences of being a part of the Halliwell family? Could she handle the fact that it meant she was a witch? And what did that even mean? Well, she knew what a witch was, obviously, and she knew they had powers and killed... things... But what else would it entail?

Lost in her thoughts, she barely heard the knock at the front door. It grew more urgent, and finally roused her form her dark thoughts. She frowned at the clock. It was a little after 4 p.m. Rebecca was in her room, doing homework – still giving Paige the cold shoulder. Normally, Paige was still at work right now. But she hadn't gone back since the run-in with Phoebe.

At another insistent knock, Paige stood and walked to the door.

"Okay, okay," she grumbled, pulling it open.

Piper and Phoebe stood on her doorstep.

Paige's shocked look, and red eyes, made Phoebe wince. It had taken a long time for her and her sister's to grow comfortable with their destiny. To find out the way Paige had... It seemed so unfair. And now they were going to dumb more news on the poor woman.

"Paige, I'm so sorry about what happened earlier," Phoebe apologized. "I know it's a lot to take in, but you have to believe us. It's all true."

"Why should I believe you? This all seems like some elaborate prank," Paige snapped, but it was half-hearted. Deep down, a part of her knew, without a doubt, that everything they had told her, everything Patty had explained, was true.

"Because," Piper responded, "Rebecca is in danger."

Paige was stunned into silence.

She invited Piper and Phoebe in almost immediately at the mention of Rebecca, and they quickly explained Katelyn's premonition to her.

As much as she wanted to argue and fight, she knew it was no use. She was a witch. Piper and Phoebe Halliwell were her sister's. And Rebecca's life was on the line.

"I believe you," Paige managed to say, though her mouth felt as dry as cotton, and she had to struggle to get the words out. "What do we do? Can we... Can we stop it from happening?"

Phoebe smiled comfortingly. "Yes. We're going to stop it. I promise, we won't let anything happen to Rebecca or you."

Paige bit her lip, but nodded her thanks.

"We think it would be best if you and Rebecca stayed at the Manor for the next few days," Piper finally admitted. "We can protect you better there."

"I..." Paige began, cutting herself off. That sounded strange. It was definitely unexpected. But the sentiment was there, and that was welcome. So she simply nodded.

"Pack some stuff, get Rebecca, and let's get going. It's really important we get home and start dealing with this. The sooner we vanquish whatever demon is after her, the sooner we can work on... Sorting out other things," Phoebe said, stumbling over her choice of words a little bit.

But it was obvious to Piper and Paige that by 'other things,' Phoebe meant the fact that they were sisters.

Paige slipped upstairs to Rebecca's room. She knocked, but got no answer, so she nudged the door open. Rebecca was asleep on her bed, her textbook and notebook open before her. Paige gently nudged her awake.

"Wassgoin on?" Rebecca slurred, blinking sleep from her eyes. "Mom?"

"We need to go, Rebecca," Paige murmured. "Pack your duffle bag."

"Where are we going?" Rebecca asked, sleep slipping away as panic replaced it.

Paige hesitated. How much should she tell her daughter? Eventually, she'd have to be told everything. For now, she kept it simple.

"We're spending the night at Halliwell Manor."


	9. Awkward Encounters

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks so much for all the reviews! I'm glad everyone is enjoying the fic so much!

**RandyOrtonxWifexx:** Yes! Lol. That poor clock.. I don't know how they managed to fix it so many times.. There wasn't an episode where they addressed that, too, but I don't remember it. It was hysterical though.

**Guest:** Thanks! I thought Bex would be cute, and it also sounds like something a mother might call a young daughter, like a silly nickname from when Rebecca was maybe 5, and it just stuck.

**lizardmomma:** Nope, it's not good at all! And poor Rebecca doesn't even know ANY of this... yet.. – Evil smirk. –

I wanted to apologize for not updating yesterday. I was feeling a little under the weather. But at least you had gotten 2 chapters the day before, right?! Lol. Well, anyway, here's Chapter 9. Please read, review, and enjoy!

...

Halliwell Manor was magnificent. At least, to Rebecca it was. The old Victorian structure and design were breath taking. And, for some inexplicable reason, she felt a strong sense of power wash over her as she walked into the foyer. She shivered a little, setting her bag down and staring around, taking it all in.

"You have a lovely home," Paige remarked, voicing Rebecca's thoughts. "I didn't get a chance to mention it before." She sounded sheepish, almost nervous. Rebecca frowned at her mother in confusion.

"Thank you," Piper said with a nod. "It's been in our family for a long time."

"Mom?"

Pipe, Phoebe, Paige, and Rebecca all looked up, startled. Corrine, Melinda, and Katelyn stood at the top of the grand staircase, looking confused.

"Girls, Paige and Rebecca will be spending the night..." Phoebe replied, trying to convey her message to them without saying too much. Rebecca still had no clue that demons and witches existed, or that a demon was after her. She wasn't sure how, exactly, Paige wanted to explain that to her daughter.

Katelyn nodded, understanding sparkling in her eyes. Maybe it was the visions, the shared power of premonition she had with her mother now. Whatever it was, she understood.

"Hey, Rebecca," Katelyn said with a warm smile. She motioned for her to follow them. "Bring your stuff up and we'll find you a place to sleep." She nudged her cousins.

"Oh..." Corrine said stiffly, before a jab to the rib and Katelyn's expression gave her pause. Then, understanding bloomed in her eyes. "Oh! Right. Sure. Come on, Rebecca."

Rebecca gave Paige a wary glance, but Paige nodded for her to go on.

"Melinda," Piper called, before her daughter could disappear upstairs. Melinda hesitated, but nodded for her cousins to take Rebecca and go. When they were out of site, Melinda trudged down to her mother.

"She doesn't know, Mel," Piper warned. "Don't tell her yet. And don't let her near the attic. Got it?"

Melinda nodded. "Sure." She glanced at Paige, a suspicious look on her face. Rebecca didn't know... but Paige knew?

Piper quirked a brow. She and Phoebe hadn't had a chance to tell the girls that Paige was related to them. But it would have to wait. She cleared her throat, and Melinda slunk off, glancing back and giving Paige one more truly confused frown before she went in search of her cousins.

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige settled into the living room. The silence was long, and awkward.

"So..." Phoebe began, trying to break the ice.

"Look, I'm still trying to understand everything that happened," Paige said, cutting Phoebe off. "I believe it. I believe everything you told me, everything I saw, everything... Patty told me." She couldn't quite bring herself to call Patty her mom yet. "But that doesn't mean I like it. I'm here because you said Rebecca was in danger. So, let's start there."

Piper and Phoebe exchanged looks. Piper nodded at Phoebe to explain, since it was her daughter's vision that had set off this chain of events.

"Katelyn's premonition showed Rebecca being attacked."

"By a demon..." Paige said slowly, still trying to wrap her mind around it.

Phoebe nodded. "Katelyn doesn't get premonitions, though. It's not her power. I still don't understand how that happened. But we can stop it, now that we're prepared."

Paige looked hopeful. "You mean, you can change the outcome of your... premonitions?"

Phoebe nodded, smiling softly.

"Usually," Piper cautioned. Phoebe scowled at her, and Piper glared back. To Paige, she said, "Look, I don't want to tell you that everything will be all rainbows and kittens. Sometimes, we can't stop what's meant to be. But in most cases, we've managed to change the outcome and save our Innocent."

"So what do we need to do?" Paige asked, after a long pause, looking sick.

"Well," Piper said hesitantly. "We know she was attacked here, at the Manor. And we know-."

"Wait," Paige snapped. "She's attacked here, and you **brought **her here?"

Phoebe winced. "Well, well... Yes. Because we're the strongest here. The Manor is our battleground. Our Book of Shadows is here. We are stronger here, together. We can protect her, Paige."

Paige did not looked convinced. If anything, she grew paler.

"There's one thing though." Piper glanced at Phoebe, then at Paige. "We need to know more about you. Since, apparently, you're our sister and our Sister Witch. You are meant to help us reconstitute the Power of Three. If we are to protect Rebecca, you need to learn what your powers are, and how to use them. Fast."

"Oh, is that all?" Paige snapped, feeling lightheaded.

Piper and Phoebe exchanged glances, then looked at Paige, and nodded.

...

"I know my floor isn't the most comfortable place to sleep," Katelyn apologized to Rebecca. "But we'll get you a sleeping bag and lots of blankets and pillows. Or, maybe we have an air mattress," she considered, wondering if she could magic one into existence.

Corrine and Melinda sat on Katelyn's bed, watching Rebecca with interest. Corrine seemed indifferent, while Melinda remained concerned. Katelyn had had that premonition for a reason. No one could explain why, but it meant they were supposed to protect her.

Rebecca fidgeted, nodding. "Thanks. Uhm, this is kind of weird. I-I'm sorry. I mean, this doesn't mean we need to be friends or... or anything," she mumbled, looking away.

Awkward silence followed this proclamation. No one knew how to respond.

"Can I... Uhm, I mean..." Rebecca chewed her lip. "Bathroom?"

"Down the hall, on the left," Melinda replied.

Rebecca nodded and slipped out of the room. She closed Katelyn's door behind her, and slid down the wall, into a sitting position. She had completely made a fool out of herself. Her cheeks burned in embarrassment.

"_Rebecca..."_

Rebecca jumped, looking around. But no one was in the hall. She stood shakily, walking a few steps before pausing to listen.

"_Rebecca..."_

Shivering, Rebecca followed the voice to a staircase that led up to another level of the house. Attic? She wondered. She placed her hand on the wooden railing.

"_Rebecca..."_

This time, the voice was louder. She was definitely going in the right direction. The question was... Should she keep following?

Cautiously, she made her way up the steps to the closed attic door.

"_Rebecca..."_

Someone was definitely on the other side, calling to her...

Taking a deep breath, Rebecca grasped the door handle, and turned.


	10. Curiosity Killed the Kat

A/N: Hey, sorry for the delay in updating. Things got crazy.

**Anouki90:** I've always been known for my wicked cliffhangers :)

**CharmedOpal:** You crack me up! Lmao. I love reading your reviews; they give me a good laugh! I'm glad you're enjoying so far!

**GirlOnFire33:** Like I told Anouki, I'm infamous for cliffhangers ;) Thanks! So glad you're enjoying it!

**lizardmomma:** Don't they always find their way to the attic somehow, at some point? Haha.

Sorry if this chapter is a little off or rushed. I'm like, half asleep. But I feel awful you guys haven't had a chapter in 2 days and wanted to get this updated. So please read, review, and enjoy!

...

"Rebecca?"

Rebecca spun around, a hand to her heart. Melinda stood a few steps down from the landing, frowning up at her.

"I-I-I'm sorry," Rebecca stammered. "I was just..." How to explain? A disembodied voice had been calling to her, had led her to this door. How could she possibly explain that without sounding insane?

"No one is allowed up there," Melinda snapped, then immediately looked ashamed. "I'm sorry, that sounded rude. It's just, that door stays locked. No one is allowed up there. It's an old attic, and it can be dangerous."

It was the cover story they had all settled on; blame rotting wood, falling beams, and rusty locks. The attic had to be off limits, to protect the Book of Shadows, as well as their identities as witches.

"Oh, but, well, it's unlocked right now." Rebecca knew she sounded like a muttering crazy person; hearing voices will do that to a girl, though.

Melinda frowned, though she looked more like she thought Rebecca was crazy than like she was confused. "That's impossible. Only my Mom and Aunts... Aunt... go up there, and they always lock it behind themselves."

"If it had been locked, I never would have tried to get in," Rebecca defended herself, though she knew how ridiculous it sounded. "I shouldn't have snooped, I'm really sorry." She bit her lip, shaking her head. "Nothing excuses my behavior, but this door is not locked. See?" She grabbed the door handle and turned it – and it wouldn't budge.

Rebecca gaped, trying the door again... And again... And once more, just to be sure. But the door was bolted shut. The doorknob barely turned. Barely rattled. It was truly, completely locked, yet a few minutes ago, it had turned easily in her hand.

"Rebecca..." Melinda said cautiously, glancing at the attic door uncertainly. It was possible magic was involved, but how? Rebecca didn't even know she had powers yet. She had no reason to make her way to the attic. So what had caused her to wander up these steps? How had the door opened for her?

"Look, Melinda," Rebecca began, taking on a defensive posture. "I know you say-."

Suddenly, a demon shimmered onto the steps before Rebecca, cutting her off from Melinda and escape. The demon looked very Balthazar-like, but with green skin and blue markings. It had wicked-sharp teeth, and cat-like yellow eyes. He – because Melinda was positive it was a 'he', based on the description from Katelyn's vision – grinned at Rebecca.

She screamed.

The demon grabbed Rebecca by the throat, effectively cutting off her oxygen, the scream dying out, replaced by a choking gag.

Melinda threw her hands up, preparing to freeze the demon. But he caught her gesture out of the corner of his eyes, and he threw Rebecca at her, cutting her off. Rebecca slammed into Melinda, causing them both to crash hard onto the steps, then slide all the way back down to the second floor.

Melinda groaned in pain, helping a terrified Rebecca back onto her feet. She pushed Rebecca behind her, and faced the demon again. She tried, again, to freeze him, but he threw a fireball at them. Melinda yanked Rebecca out of the way, but was too slow in protecting herself. The fireball grazed her arm, cutting through the fabric of her shirt and taking off quite a few layers of skin. She hissed in pain, but barely had time to do more than duck, when another fireball came flying at her. She ducked just in time, and it slammed into the wall.

"Melinda!"

Corrine and Katelyn ran to their cousin's aid. Corrine helped Melinda stand, while Katelyn checked Rebecca over for bruises, and demanded she run like hell back to her room, where it was safe.

But Rebecca was too scared to run. Her eyes fixed on the demon, and she huddled on the ground, crushed against the wall.

The Halliwell Cousins stood in front of her, a solid wall of power.

...

"What's all that noise?" Piper asked cautiously, glancing in the direction of the stairs, then at Phoebe.

"_MOM!_

"Katelyn..." Phoebe murmured, eyes going wide.

"Demon. Demon from Katelyn's vision..." Piper said suddenly. She took off for the second floor, Phoebe close behind.

"Rebecca..." Paige gasped, finally putting two and two together. She hesitated only a second before running after Piper and Phoebe, taking the stairs two at a time.

...

When Paige finally caught up with her... well, her sister's (though it was still weird to think of them that way), the scene was chaotic.

Corrine, Melinda, and Katelyn stood in front of a cowering Rebecca, looking fierce. Unfortunately, their powers were still developing and Corinne was really the only one with an active power. Paige didn't have a name for what she was doing, but Corrine kept throwing her arm out, and it kept knocking the... the demon... backwards into the wall every time he attempted to come at them.

Melinda's upper arm was bleeding, badly, and the blood was running down the length of her arm, into the palm of her hand, and dripping onto the floor. She barely seemed to notice though, as she stood her ground.

Piper threw her hands up at the demon, blasting him with as much explosive power as she could. He only staggered backwards, looking angrier each time.

"Katelyn, shimmer Rebecca out of here!" Phoebe called to her daughter, never taking her eyes off the demon and Piper.

Melinda felt suddenly stupid. How had she not thought of that before? She used her good arm to grab Rebecca's hand, and suddenly they were gone.

Paige blinked, mouth dropping open in shock. Vanquishing Shax had been her only encounter with magic, and seeing something like that...

"Phoebe, we can't hold him off much longer," Piper growled, still concentrating on trying to blow up the demon who would not blow up.

Growling, the demon threw a fireball at Phoebe, who yelped and levitated, the fireball missing her by an inch. The demon snarled in frustration, and shimmered to Phoebe's side. Before she could lower herself back to the ground, or even attempt an airborne attack, the demon grabbed her by the ankle, spun her a few times, then sent her flailing into the wall.

She hit with a smack and slid to the ground, grabbing her ankle and wincing, rocking back and forth, almost in synch with the pain throbbing up her leg.

Piper gritted her teeth, and this time when she attacked, she froze the demon. He froze, but he was fighting it. Quickly, she grabbed a shell-shocked Paige and dragged her towards their fallen sister. Keeping hold of Paige, she used her free hand to grasp Phoebe's hand.

"The Power of Three Will Set Us Free," Piper chanted. She glanced at Paige. "Say it with us and keep saying it. It's our only chance right now."

So, together, the newly reconstituted Charmed Ones chanted their oldest and most powerful incantation. By the time the demon broke Piper's freeze, the incantation had taken effect, and he screamed in outrage – and hopefully pain, Paige thought grumpily – and then exploded.

The silence, after the intense battle, was almost deafening.

"Pheebs?" Piper glanced at her sister.

"Fine," Phoebe gasped, though she was far from fine.

"Leo!" Piper called, glancing skyward. "Leo, hurry!"

Leo orbed quickly into the hallway, taking in the scorch marks, the blood soaking the carpet, and the sister's, sprawled on the floor.

"Phoebe, heal Phoebe," Piper said, motioning to Phoebe's ankle.

He didn't need to be told twice. Leo got right to work, and healed Phoebe's ankle. Piper and Paige helped her up from the ground, and she leaned into Piper for a minute while she gained her balance.

"What happened?" Leo demanded, looking the part of the concerned Whitelighter.

"The demon from Katelyn's vision," Piper responded bitterly. "He attacked the girls. They're fine," she added quickly, at Leo's horrified expression.

"Actually..." Paige interrupted, pointing at the blood on the carpet. Piper and Phoebe glanced at it at the same time, then looked to each other, eyes wide. Neither had noticed Melinda's arm, in all the chaos.

"Melinda?" Piper called. "Melinda?!"

"In Katelyn's room," Corrine called back.

Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Leo all rushed to Katelyn's room. They stopped short, taking in the scene: Melinda on Katelyn's bed, holding a bloodied towel to her arm; Corrine sitting beside her cousin, organizing the first-aid kit supplies; Katelyn trying to calm a hysterical Rebecca.

Leo rushed quickly to his daughter's side, nudging Corrine aside so he could heal her.

"Is everyone okay?" Phoebe asked, looking at each girl in turn.

"Melinda got it the worst," Corinne replied. "The rest of us, we just have some cuts and bruises."

Piper and Phoebe looked relieved. Everyone fell silent while Leo worked his healing magic and tried to collect themselves after such an intense battle.

Rebecca was the one to finally break the silence. She looked from the cousins, to Leo, to the Halliwell Sisters, and finally, to her mom.

"Will someone please tell me what the hell just happened?"


	11. Aftermath

A/N: Hey guys! Ugh, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in, like, 2 weeks. Things have been crazy and, for the first time since chapter 2, I've had writer's block! I think I've finally gotten through it, though.

**CharmedOpal:** Lmao. Yuppp, they did! NO, don't fall! That would be so bad. Too much paperwork and such :)

**lizardmomma:** I hope it's good!

Now, I've wrapped up all my other incomplete fanfictions, so I can now devote my time solely to this one. Hopefully that will mean more updates, faster!

Okay, so, here you guys go!

(PS: Sorry if the end of this chapter is slightly abrupt! I wasn't really sure where I wanted the story to go next, and I figured it leaves a clean slate for whatever will happen in chapter 12... Mwuahahah! Lol)

...

Rebecca had locked herself in Katelyn's room, and was refusing to come out.

Piper, Phoebe, Corrine, Melinda, and Katelyn all either stood or sat in the hallway, in varying states of impatience, while Paige tried to convince her daughter to come out.

Leo had healed everyone who needed it, then gone up to the Elders to find out more about this new demon.

"Come on, Bex," Paige begged. "Please? I know this is a lot to take in – trust me, I felt the same way!"

Silence.

Katelyn sighed and stood from where she had been sitting with her cousins on the floor across the hall. "This is getting us nowhere. Why don't we just leave her alone, and she'll come out when she's ready?"

Everyone murmured their agreement, and began making their way downstairs.

"Rebecca?" Katelyn knocked. "We'll be downstairs, okay? Come out when you're ready to talk." Silence followed this statement, and Katelyn joined her family in heading downstairs, to give Rebecca some space.

...

"Okay, so," Melinda began, once they were all settled in the living room. "Will someone please explain, now who they are-" She shot Paige a look. "-And why Kat got that vision about them? Who are they, and who is trying to attack them?"

Piper and Phoebe exchanged uncertain looks. This was the moment they had been dreading. They had managed to avoid the question this whole time, and now they had to fess up. The look they exchanged said it all: Corrine was NOT going to like the idea of someone replacing her mom.

Corinne caught the look, and narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "What's going on? You two have been acting strange."

Paige glanced uncomfortably from Piper to Phoebe, then glanced at the girls before quickly looking away.

"I had that vision for a reason," Katelyn prompted. "And there is definitely something more than just the usual going on here."

"Well..." Piper began, trying to choose her words carefully. "Paige is... Uhm... She's our..." She glanced at Phoebe.

Phoebe sighed. "Look, there isn't any easy way to say this. So I'm just going to say it." She paused, glancing at Piper, then Paige, then the girls. "Paige is our half-sister. And, therefore, a Charmed One."

The silence and tension that filled the room was so thick, you could cut it with a knife.

Melinda and Katelyn glanced uncertainly at Corrine, waiting for...

"No!" Corrine spat, standing so quickly, she nearly lost her balance. "No one can replace my mom! No one!" She shot Paige an evil glare, tears glistening.

"I'd never try and replace your mother," Paige said softly, consolingly. "No one can ever take her place."

"Shut up," Corrine snarled.

"Corrine Grace Halliwell!" Piper snapped, standing and crossing her arms. "I know you are angry and hurt, but you do not speak to people that way!"

Corrine gritted her teeth, ready to snap back at Piper. But instead, she turned and bolted from the room. After a few minutes, they could hear her door slam upstairs.

Piper sighed and sat again, putting her head in her hands.

"We know this isn't easy," Phoebe said to Melinda and Katelyn. "We all miss Prue. Nothing will change that; nothing will make her loss easier, and no one will ever replace her. But Paige and Rebecca are family."

Melinda and Katelyn exchanged looks, then glanced at Paige.

"I'm sorry for our cousin's behavior," Katelyn finally said. "She's just..."

"I know," Paige said with a soft smile, apology accepted. "She has a lot going on, and she thinks I'm here to replace Prue. It's... a lot."

"That doesn't excuse her behavior," Piper said. "I'm sorry, girls, we should have told you sooner, given you time to prepare."

Melinda shook her head. "I don't think anyone can prepare for news like that... Corrine, especially."

Leo orbed in at that moment, saving them from more small talk and awkward silences.

"What did you find out?" Phoebe asked.

Leo could sense the tension in the room, but he ignored it. "Well, the Elders don't seem to know who this demon is," he replied with a shrug. "You'll have to check the Book of Shadows. They believe it might just be a lower-level demon, hired by someone higher up. They think he's after Rebecca because whoever hired him is hoping to prevent the Charmed Ones from Reconstituting."

"But we've already done that," Piper reminded him.

"Except you're still weak right now," Leo pointed out. "You don't know what Paige's powers are, and she doesn't know how to control them. Taking out the Next Generation would distract you from learning how to work as the Charmed Ones together, leaving you vulnerable for attack."

"So you think they're going to send more demons?" Phoebe asked, alarmed. "After Corrine, Melinda, and Katelyn, too?"

"They'll likely keep trying for Rebecca, because she doesn't have her powers yet," Leo replied, giving Paige an apologetic look. "The sooner she comes to terms with her heritage, and comes together with the other girls, the sooner her powers will awaken and she can begin to train, to learn to defend herself."

"The Next Generation?" Paige asked, uncertainly.

Leo nodded. "The Power of Four."

...

After sobbing into her pillow for who knew how long, Corrine stormed out of her room and ran to Katelyn's door. She used her telekinesis to open it, then stalked in and slammed it shut behind herself, fully intending on reaming Rebecca out – despite knowing, deep down, that none of this was Rebecca's fault. (She needed SOMEONE to blame, though.)

But when she spotted Rebecca, laying on Katelyn's bed and staring at her, startled, tears sliding down her face, she deflated.

They stared at each other for a long time, awkward silence filling the room. Neither one knew what to say.

Corrine knew that Rebecca had nothing to do with what had happened to Prue. She hadn't even known about witches and demons until today. But she was angry and mourning the loss of her mother. She couldn't scream at Paige, though she'd like to. She had to vent her frustrations to someone, or she felt as if she would burst.

Rebecca didn't believe in witches and magical powers. How could she? She was shocked her mother believed in it all; Paige had always seemed so reasonable. But everything that had happened... Well, it made it hard to argue with them, though she'd like to.

Corrine and Rebecca were silent for a long time, their thoughts jumbled and confused, trying to figure out what to say to each other, trying to work out their confusion and fear and pain.

Finally, both girls made eye contact and, at the same time, said "I'm sorry."


	12. Mourning and Memories

AN: Hey guys! As promised, I'm trying not to let huge gaps of time pass before an update. Truthfully, this fic is a big mystery to me. I have no clue where I'm going with it, or how or when it will end. I feel like this could be a long one. There are so many characters and so much to flesh out.

So hopefully, as I muddle my way through, it does not end up boring you all more than anything! And suggestions are welcome! I always take the ideas of readers into consideration – some of my best chapters have come out of a reader saying "Will XYZ happen anytime soon?" So if you have any fun advice or idea, let me know!

Guest: Mmmm... CharmedOpal? Did you just not log in? Lol. No, no handbag beating! – Hides!. – Honestly, several years back, when I first began writing fanfic, my cliffhangers were so evil, I had lines of people wanting to strangle me. So, I guess being beaten by a handbag isn't so bad... Haha.

Lizardmomma: Same! I did toy with the idea of Corrine full-out blowing up on Becca. Just screaming until she couldn't scream anymore, and she burst into tears so Becca just felt bad for her. But the way I ended up doing it felt more real for the characters. Because at the end of the day, Corrine is the "big sister" of the group, and she needs to stay strong for everyone – though she's kind of playing Piper's role from the original script in Charmed Again and taking Prue's loss hard. So we'll see how it all plays out as time goes on.

Okay, so here's this chapter. I hope you enjoy! I've already got my idea for the next chapter, so I'll be writing that as you're reading this (hopefully)! And it should be posted by tomorrow. So, enjoy!

(PS: Don't let this first opening paragraph confuse you. Piper says it's barely been a week since Prue, but that's in general; only a few hours have passed since Chapter 11)

...

"They'll be okay."

Piper glanced up at Phoebe, doubt in her expression. "I hope you're right... This isn't easy, for any of us." She looked down, rubbing her temples and wincing. It had barely been a week since Prue had died... She couldn't believe it had only been a week, and yet it felt like forever ago since her big sister had last stood in the kitchen, smiling over a cup of freshly brewed coffee; or since she had rushed out the front door, refusing to be late to work, and promising to try to make it home for dinner.

Piper blinked back tears. "The girls will be okay," she parroted Phoebe, her voice flat. She glanced up at her sister. "But will we?"

Phoebe frowned, sitting beside Piper. She played with Piper's hair, absently, as she asked, "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Piper began with a sigh, "So much has happened, so quickly. I feel like we haven't had a chance to mourn Prue. I feel like I've kept it all bottled in, and any minute, it's just going to explode."

"Sweetie, we lost our sister," Phoebe soothed. "Nothing will ever make that okay."

"We have to be strong for the girls," Piper interrupted, glancing at Phoebe through tears in her eyes. "But what if we can't be strong much longer? What if we can't hold it back? What will they think? And Corrine..."

Phoebe embraced Piper in a tight, comforting hug. "Piper, we need to mourn Prue. But we also need to remember the good times, keep her alive in our memories."

Piper nodded, sniffling.

"And the girls need to know," Phoebe added, "that it's okay to cry, and to miss her. We need to remind them of that, too."

Piper nodded, her lip quivering. She couldn't hold it back any longer; she cried, and Phoebe held her and let silent tears escape.

...

"Well..." Piper swiped a tissue under her eyes. "Now that that's out of my system..." _For now, _she thought. "We should check on the girls and Paige."

"Where is Paige?" Phoebe questioned, realizing for the first time that their half-sister had disappeared on them shortly after Leo had explained that Corrine, Melinda, Katelyn, and Rebecca were the next generation of Halliwell Witches – The Power of Four. When the Charmed Ones were done fulfilling their destiny, and the Cousins came into their powers, they would take over the fight against evil. They would be just as strong, if not stronger than the Charmed Ones. It was their destiny.

Paige had not taken this information kindly. It was one thing for her to find out that she was a Charmed One, and she had to fight with her newly discovered sisters. But to know that her daughter would have to deal with this, too? It had proved to be information overload, and Paige had insisted she needed air. She had left the room, and not come back. That was now over an hour ago.

Piper shrugged. "She could be upstairs with Becca. Or, trying to convince Becca to come out of Katelyn's room."

"Speaking of," Phoebe said with a frown, "where are Corrine, Melinda, and Katelyn?"

It seemed as though everyone had disappeared on them. Phoebe wondered if it wasn't for the better; She and Piper had barely had two minutes alone, time they needed to mourn Prue and gather themselves. At the same time, a quiet Manor was never a good thing.

"We better go look." Piper stood, giving Phoebe a hand up.

Just as they made their way to the stairs, Melinda and Katelyn came around the corner and headed down.

"We were just coming to look for you guys," Phoebe commented.

"We were checking on Corrine and Rebecca," Melinda replied. "They need to know about that whole Power of Four thing." She seemed unsettled by the information, and did her best to avoid looking Piper or Phoebe in the eye.

"They locked themselves in Corrine's room," Katelyn informed them. "They won't let us in. No clue what they're talking about. But at least my room is finally free."

Piper and Phoebe exchanged concerned glances. It was good that Corrine had convinced Rebecca to come out of Katelyn's room, but what could they possibly be discussing, locked in Corrine's room now?

"And have you seen Paige?" Piper questioned her daughter and niece.

"I think she's in the attic, looking at the Book of Shadows," Melinda replied, finally making eye contact with her mother. "I wasn't sure if she was allowed... But I guess it's her Book, too, right?"

"Why don't you girls go order some take-out for dinner?" Phoebe suggested, after a quick glance at Piper. "Pick whatever, my purse is on the table in the sunroom. We'll go check on everyone."

Melinda and Katelyn nodded and watched Piper and Phoebe disappear upstairs.

...

"I feel like an intruder," Rebecca admitted. "You lost your mom, and here my mom and I are, getting in the way of it all."

Corrine shrugged, blinking back tears; ever the big sister type, she felt the need to put on a brave face for her younger cousin. "It isn't your fault. I shouldn't have gotten so angry before. It was just the idea of someone coming and replacing my mom... But I realize now, Paige could never replace her; she's family, and she belongs here with us, you both do."

Rebecca smiled gratefully, then frowned again. "Still. We're new to the family. I feel like you haven't even had a chance to mourn her, and now you all have to deal with a new aunt and new cousin, and d-demons are already attacking because of me."

She stumbled over the word 'demons.' It was still hard to believe it, even with everything she had seen.

"Well," Corrine said, trying to smile, "welcome to the life of being a Halliwell. Demons are just the beginning."

Rebecca winced at the idea. "Have you, Melinda, and Katelyn fought many demons? Or do your Aunts fight most of them?"

Corrine shrugged. "We take on the lower-level demons and stuff. Just to practice. We're still coming into our powers, so we aren't allowed to do the hard stuff. Aunt Piper teaches us how to do potions, and Aunt Phoebe teaches us how to write kick-ass spells and, well, how to kick ass."

"And..." Rebecca hesitated. "And Prue? What did she help with?"

Corrine fought the urge to snap at Rebecca for bringing up Prue. It was the last thing she wanted to talk about. But she bit back the words.

"My mom was amazing," Corrine finally replied. "Well, I guess I'm biased and I would say that. But she really was. She was a strong witch, and a great mother. She was kind of like the leader, so she helped out with everything."

Rebecca wanted to ask more, but she felt as if she shouldn't; it was obvious Corrine didn't want to talk about it.

"I wonder what my powers are?" Rebecca mused out loud.

"Well," Corrine said, thinking it over. "You can probably orb, since Paige is half-Whitelighter. That's usually a given."

"Orb?" Rebecca asked, scrunching her nose up in confusion.

Corrine nodded. "Yeah, like transporting yourself from one place to another in just a few seconds, tops."

Rebecca pondered this for a few minutes. "It sounds cool, but I think I'll stick to the easy stuff for now."

"What? Scared?" Corrine teased.

"Yes," Rebecca admitted. "I might be tempted to orb into the boy's locker room, and then regret it."

Corrine couldn't help it; she burst into giggles. It was contagious, and soon Rebecca was laughing so hard, she couldn't stop.


	13. Meant to Be

A/N: Hey guys! There was some confusion on what the Cousin's powers are, so here's a reminder of ages, fathers, and powers:

**Ages:** Corrine is 18. Melinda and Katelyn are both 17, but about 6 months apart (Melinda is older). Rebecca is 15. I know this might not work well, and might be odd considering they are all in the same French class. I can't explain the logic behind it, but they have to be close in age to all go to high school, and to have significant roles and voices in the fic. Again, use your imagination, like with the living arrangements.

**Fathers: **Corinne is Prue and Andy's daughter. In this version, Andy is alive and knows about the Charmed Ones and their powers. Melinda is, obviously, Leo and Piper's daughter. Katelyn is Phoebe and Cole's daughter. In this version, Cole was around a lot longer and was only vanquished after they had a daughter together. Rebecca belongs to Paige, as you know by now, and her father is Unknown. He left them when Rebecca was three, and Paige never talks about him. He was non-magical, though.

**Powers:** Corrine inherited her mother's telekinesis. Melinda can freeze, just like Piper, as well as orb. Katelyn inherited Cole's demonic powers, and can shimmer because of this; but, like Phoebe in her early years, she does not have an active power otherwise. Rebecca has the full powers of a Whitelighter. She can orb, levitate (Leo did this in the Angel of Destiny episode in season 4), and heal. Since her father is mortal, and Paige is half-witch and half-whitelighter, it seems practical to give Rebecca these powers. That way, she is both a member of The Power of Four, as well as a sort of Whitelighter-in-training.

I hope that clears things up! Let me know if you have more questions.

**RandyOrtonxWifexx:** I figured it was much needed!

**CharmedOpal:** No worries! Even as a Guest, I still can tell when it's you, haha. Does the above help with your question about powers? It will also be better explained in this chapter, as well as subsequent chapters.

**lizardmomma:** I figured bonding and crying were needed at this point! Glad you're enjoying!

So the first part of this chapter goes along with the theme of the last few chapters: Everyone coming to terms with the events of the last few weeks, etc. The second half is mostly filler (As Willow would say, for my Buffy fans out there! Lol) but it was necessary. It's a slightly shorter chapter than usual for me, but next chapter "should" pick up again. Now that all the logistics are dealt with, I can move on to the core of the story. So please bare with me!

...

Paige paced the attic. She had needed to get away, and she hadn't known where else to go. She had wandered upstairs, in search of a quiet place. For some reason, it had felt as if something was calling to her, directing her to the attic. The door had been closed, but when Paige had touched the handle, the door had opened easily, as if someone wanted her to be there.

She glanced at the Book of Shadows every once in awhile, but never stopped pacing. Each time she learned something new about her destiny as a Charmed One, she felt as if her head would explode. It was information overload, and she just needed a break, a minute to be alone and catch her breath.

The attic had a calming effect on her despite her memories from the last time she had been in here. She finally stopped pacing and stared at the circles of candles, still in place from when Piper and Phoebe had called Patty. Mom. Patty was her mom. She had met her mom. So far, that was the greatest gift magic could give her – though, Paige knew, the consequences of such magical gifts were far greater than the rewards.

Paige paced again, her thoughts racing, her body on edge. The calming effect of the attic seemed to dim, as her mind focused more and more on magic, and what it would mean for her and Rebecca. The demon attack tonight had proved that she and her daughter were no longer safe. Paige had opened some kind of door when she had helped Piper and Phoebe vanquish that Shax demon. There was no going back.

"Paige."

Paige jumped, eyes widening. She backed up, slowly, as if the person who had spoken would pounce, the way a tiger did once it had eyed its prey.

"How are you here?" Paige blurted, giving Patty a wide berth. "No one summoned you... Isn't that how it works? You need to be summoned?"

Patty smiled gently, remaining within the circle of candles so as not to startle Paige. "I know it's a lot to take in-."

"Everyone keeps saying that," Paige interrupted, shaking her head. "But do any of you actually understand what that means? This is just all... It's too much. I believe it, I believe it all – I mean, do I have a choice, after what I've seen? But that does not mean I have to like it, any of it. Especially after what Leo told us about the girls. I didn't ask for this for myself and I certainly would never wish it upon Rebecca."

Paige gasped, taking a breathe after her long rant. She began to pace nervously again, refusing to look Patty in the eye.

"Paige, I understand how you're feeling," Patty finally spoke. "Believe me, I wish I could have kept you and raised you as my daughter. I wish you had grown up with your sisters, and discovered your heritage with them." Patty paused, swallowing back her tears. "But everything happens for a reason. Magic happens for a reason. I believe that with every fiber of my being. Please, trust me when I say that this is all meant to be. You were meant to find your sisters, and Rebecca was meant to be united with her cousins."

"Yeah?" Paige snapped, stopping and crossing her arms, glaring at Patty. "Well what if I say I don't believe that? What if I don't want Rebecca fighting demons for the rest of her life?"

Patty frowned, unsure what to say to her long-lost daughter. Words could not begin to comfort her.

Paige sighed, looking defeated. "I'm sorry... I shouldn't be taking this out on you. I'm just... scared," she admitted.

"This is meant to be," Patty repeated, emphasizing each word. "I know you don't believe that, but this is the way it was supposed to happen. I know you've come home at an... unfortunate time, but you were always meant to come home. Believe in that, if you cannot believe in anything else."

"Will... Will Rebecca be okay?" Paige asked hesitantly.

Patty frowned. "I can't see the future, sweetheart. But she's a Halliwell. I'm sure she'll be just fine."

This, beyond anything else, finally convinced Paige. Relief showed on her face.

"Thank you," she said to Patty, smiling kindly, with love for her mother.

Patty nodded. "Anytime you need me..." And with that, she disappeared in a wash of golden lights.

Paige stood there for a long time after she was gone, staring at the place she had been, silent tears slipping down her face.

...

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

It had been two months since Prue's death; two months since the discovery of the fourth sister, Paige; two months since the revelation that Corrine, Melinda, Katelyn, and Rebecca were meant to be the Next Generation of Halliwell Witches.

It had taken some getting used to, and some adjustments had been necessary. Piper and Phoebe had ended up doing a Magical Manor Expansion, with the idea that it wasn't personal gain; they needed everyone under one roof, didn't they? The Manor was where they were the strongest.

Of course, convincing Paige of that had been difficult. After all the upheavals in their lives, she hadn't wanted to rock the boat any more than it already had been. Rebecca was still adjusting to the idea of being a witch and of having cousins. The house they lived in wasn't much, but Rebecca had grown up in it, and Paige had been hesitant when, only five weeks into everything, Piper and Phoebe had approached her with the idea of moving in with them.

But Paige had relented when Piper and Phoebe explained that they were stronger at the Manor, and stronger together; that they would be better able to protect the girls from demon attacks, as well as protect themselves.

It was a rough transition, with chaos as well as heartache, especially when Paige moved into Prue's room. Corrine kept herself locked in her own room during this transition, refusing to unlock the door or come out for anyone. She just wanted to be left alone to sulk.

Rebecca found it hard, adjusting to the new living arrangements, as well. She was still getting used to magic, and it was weird to see the Manor look completely normal from the outside, yet look super-expanded from the inside. It blew her mind every time. She was glad to have her own room, and the privacy it afforded her, though; moving into such a crowded house would have been a nightmare if not for the alone-time she could acquire with her own bedroom.

It took time for the three Halliwell Sisters and four Halliwell Cousins to fall into a routine, but eventually, they did. The sisters got up in the morning, made breakfast, and went off to work. The cousins woke up, ate breakfast, and went to school. Their normal routine - normal being relative in Halliwell Manor.

Everyday after work, Piper and Phoebe would teach Paige the Craft. And everyday after school, Phoebe would work with the Cousins, training them to use their powers, make potions, and perfect spells. Special attention was paid to Rebecca, who was having a hard time mastering her powers. Piper and Phoebe theorized that the issue stemmed from her heritage: Rebecca was one third human, one third witch, and one third Whitelighter. Though she seemed to have inherited the powers of a full Whitelighter, her unique mix of so many different things seemed to dampen her powers a little, and made the struggle that much worse for her.

Phoebe was confident she would master her powers; she was, after all, still a Halliwell. But it was just taking her a little more time. Unfortunately, they didn't have a lot of time.

Because when you were a Charmed One – future generation or not – time was always of the essence, and demons were always right around the corner.


	14. Crash Landing

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry there was no chapter yesterday! Also, the next few days might be rough, as well. I have a lot going on. But I'm going to try to post at least one more chapter by tomorrow – After that, there might be a gap until Sunday. So sorry!

**RandyOrtonxWifexx:** Yay! Good!

**CharmedOpal:** No problem!

**lizardmomma:** Same! It was complicated figuring out HOW to put them all under one roof, but a figure a magical whammy works.

Okay, so this chapter will really, finally pick things up! I know, I know – I've been promising that for awhile! But I mean it. I hope you enjoy!

...

"When do we get to move onto the hard stuff?"

Phoebe stood with Melinda, Katelyn, and Rebecca down in the basement. It had been nearly four months since Prue's death, and the discovery of Paige and Rebecca. They were adjusting as well as could be expected, though the situation still had its glitches. Corrine, for instance, still instinctively broke into a smile when Paige walked out of her room – then stalked away, fighting tears, when she saw it was Paige and not Prue.

"Well," Phoebe said, addressing Katelyn's over-eager question. "It would help if you were all together first. Where's Corrine?"

Melinda and Katelyn exchanged uneasy glances; Rebecca looked on quietly, frowning in confusion. She still felt left out of the group sometimes, and she knew they kept a lot of things from her. It stung, but she tried to brush it off and move on.

"Girls," Phoebe said firmly, narrowing her eyes.

"We don't know," Melinda finally said, honestly. "She said she needed some space, and we haven't seen her since."

"And you're just now telling me this," Phoebe demanded to know, crossing her arms.

Melinda and Katelyn gave Phoebe uneasy shrugs.

"Rebecca."

Rebecca jumped at being addressed, looking to Phoebe with wide eyes.

"Can you sense Corrine?"

Rebecca fidgeted. She was being trained as both a Charmed One and a Whitelighter-in-Training. But she found her Whitelighter powers confusing, hard to grasp. She still flailed when she orbed, usually landing a good five feet from her intended destination, and she sometimes left someone behind, if she tried to orb more than one person.

"I can... I can try," Rebecca offered, shrugging.

Phoebe sighed, trying to hide her frustration. Rebecca had finally begun to embrace her magical destiny, but somewhat reluctantly and with a lot of trouble. Phoebe couldn't figure out why the poor girl was having such a hard time mastering her powers; Paige had learned quickly, and was even surpassing Piper in her potion-making skills.

"Close your eyes," Phoebe instructed, "and concentrate."

Rebecca did as she was told, letting out big puffs of air, trying to calm her heart. She focused on Corrine, and Corrine only. For several minutes, nothing happened. Suddenly, she felt a pull that she couldn't ignore, and she disappeared in a wash of blue orbs.

"What happened?" Melinda asked, frowning.

Phoebe sighed. "Well, looks like she found Corrine."

...

With a shriek, Rebecca crashed into Corrine, and both girls went down in a tangle of limbs.

There was scrambling and shrieking for a few minutes, until they managed to detangle themselves and stand.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Corrine demanded, quickly swiping away the tears in her eyes and glaring at her youngest cousin.

"I... I'm sorry. I – Where are we?" Rebecca paused, looking around. Immediately, she recognized her surroundings: they were standing in the mausoleum, near Prue's marker. Realization dawned on her face. "Oh... Corrine, I'm sorry... I-I didn't mean to..."

"What?" Corrine asked defensively. "You didn't interrupt anything. I'm fine."

Rebecca frowned. "It's okay... You're secret is safe with me."

Corrine's expression softened a little and she looked away from Rebecca, ashamed. She had grown fonder of her cousin and newly discovered Aunt. But that didn't stop her from lashing out every once in awhile.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped."

Rebecca shook her head. "No need to apologize. I get it."

An awkward silence followed.

"Phoebe is looking for you," Rebecca finally said. "Want me to lie to her?"

Corrine shook her head. "No... I'll come home."

Rebecca reached her hand out to Corrine, and Corrine grasped her cousin's hand firmly.

"It might be a bumpy ride... Sorry," Rebecca said apologetically. She concentrated on home, as firmly as she could.

When she opened her eyes, she didn't recognize her surroundings.

"Corrine, where-."

Corrine shushed her, and dragged her behind a large rock formation, forcing her cousin to duck down.

"This is the Underworld," Corrine hissed, scolding Rebecca. "How the hell did we end up here?"

Rebecca gaped. Piper and Phoebe had explained the Underworld to her. How had they ended up here, though, was a good question!

Murmured voices sounded from around the corner. Corrine yanked Rebecca closer into the shadows, putting a finger to her mouth to hush her. Once the sound of footsteps had passed, Corrine poked her head around the rocks, watching.

A group of demons stood around a put of fire. Stereotypical, as far as Corrine was concerned. She rolled her eyes, but strained her hearing when they began speaking.

"We broke their trio," one demon complained. "Why didn't it weaken them?"

"No one anticipated a fourth sister," another demon responded, spitting. "Something that will not happen again."

"They'll be expecting us this time," a female demon barked, grinning. She obviously seemed to doubt that this ragtag group could defeat a second Charmed One. "No element of surprise."

"Ah," said another demon, stepping from the shadows. The other demons all dropped on one knee, standing only once the demon nodded his confirmation. He appeared to be the leader. "That is where you are wrong. They still do not know we killed their sister. They think she died in a car accident."

Corrine went pale. Rebecca's mouth opened in an O of surprise. She gripped Corrine's hand in comfort.

There was a murmur of agreement.

"We will attack in the next day, before they have a chance to regroup and fully train the newbie."

Corrine shook her head, glancing at Rebecca. "We need to get home and warn them," she whispered. Rebecca nodded in agreement.

"Why in a day?" One of the demons asked eagerly. "Why not now? They won't be expecting it now!

"Because," the demon said smoothly. "First, we need to send them a message. A strong one, one that will send them into a tailspin of grief. So they will be distracted."

The female demon barked in laughter. "What could be worse than losing another sister?"

The lead demon grinned. He trained his eyes on the rock formation where Corrine and Rebecca hid, making eye contact with one girl, then the other. "Losing their daughters."


	15. Underworld

A/N: Hey everyone! So, I'm really excited with the direction this fic is finally going in. I actually managed to shove past writer's block, and I have the next couple chapters already written. Also, my plans for this weekend died, so I'll have more time to write! (Good for you, bad for me, lol).

CharmedOpal: If you were angry with my last cliffhanger, you'll down-right HATE me this chapter – evil grin. – Handbag at the ready?

Guest: Thanks! I appreciate that, and I'm glad you're enjoying!

Anouki90: Like I told CharmedOpal... Get ready to hate me! Muahaha.

lizardmomma: Very, very bad. Haha.

Now, before I get into the chapter, I have a really fun announcement to make: I've got a brand new Charmed fanfiction that I'm writing! So far, I've got 5 chapters written for it and I absolutely adore it. It will be my first new fanfic in over 5 years, so I'm really excited! I'll probably start posting it in a week or so, once I have a few more chapters written – Unless you guys want it now? But posting now means posting will be slow if I can't write faster than I post! Lol. But it's up to you. Let me know.

So, enjoy! :):)

...

"They've been gone too long," Piper said, pacing. "Something isn't right."

Phoebe sat on the bench in the sunroom, watching her sister pace. Nearly an hour had passed since they had sent Rebecca looking for Corrine. They hadn't heard from the girls since.

"What does that mean?" Paige asked worriedly, concern flashing in her eyes. "Where's Rebecca? Is she hurt? I haven't been able to sense her."

Piper stopped pacing, and she and Phoebe stared at Paige with wide eyes.

"That's bad, right?" Paige asked cautiously.

"Paige, why didn't you say something sooner?" Piper asked sharply.

Paige opened her mouth to argue, then shrugged helplessly.

"We know where they are know," Phoebe informed her. "But they are in danger. We have to move fast."

"Would someone like to fill me in?" Paige demanded, fear for Rebecca causing her temper to go south.

Piper and Phoebe exchanged glances.

"She's in the Underworld."

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige all looked up. Melinda and Katelyn stood in the doorway, looking guilty.

"What?" Paige snapped, eyes going wide. She knew enough about the Underworld to know it was bad. Very, very bad.

"How do you know?" Piper asked, trying to keep her tone light.

"Well, if Aunt Paige can't sense them," Melinda said logically, "and Kat and I can't scry for them..."

"Also, vision," Katelyn said with a shrug, wincing slightly.

"What?" Phoebe asked, concerned. She stood, taking a step closer to her daughter. "But you haven't had a vision since-."

"Since the one telling us a demon was going to attack Rebecca, I know," Katelyn replied, rubbing her temples. "For some reason, I only get them when she's gotten herself into some kind of mess."

"What did you see?" Piper asked.

Katelyn frowned. "Corrine and Melinda were surrounded by demons. Chained up against a wall." She paused, licking her lips. "The demons... They were killing them."

...

"Corrine," Rebecca cried, whimpering and tugging uselessly at her chains.

Corrine grunted in reply, trying to yank the chains out of the rock wall. But they were solid. She had already attempted a magical escape, and it had failed, utterly.

"Forget it," the lead demon said with a chuckle. "Your powers won't work, and those chains could hold a man three times your weight and muscle."

Corrine glared at him. Panic was causing her heart to pound, her chest to tighten. But Rebecca was panicking for the both of them, so she tried to remain calm on the outside, at least.

"You're gonna be soooo sorry," Corrine spat, trying to lash out and kick the demon.

He only laughed harder. "Really? I'll be sorry when the infamous Charmed Ones come to your rescue and vanquish me? Ohhh, I'm soooo scared," he said, mocking Corrine's tone of voice. "Did you really think I wouldn't be prepared for something like this?"

Corrine gulped. Rebecca was in hysterics, chocking and sobbing. She had never faced down demons and, clearly, she was not prepared. Corrine couldn't be too angry with her, though; Rebecca was still a kid, and new to magic.

But, Corrine thought, it would help if she knew she could rely on Rebecca for back-up.

"I don't care how prepared you are," Corrine countered. "When the Charmed Ones get here, you'll be dust."

The demon narrowed his eyes. "No, girly. I think by the time they get here, you'll be dust." He held his hand, palm up, and a sharp athame appeared, the fire from the pit glinting off its blade.

Corrine's eyes widened. She fought her chains; she tried to telekinetically throw the blade from the demon's hand; she even tried a few spells. Nothing.

The demon laughed so hard, he had to catch his breath. He approached Corrine, a menacing glint in his eyes. "Oh, darling little witch," he cooed. "Nice try."

With that, he stabbed Corrine in the gut with the athame. She shrieked in pain, gasping. The demon grinned viciously, pulling the blade slowly from her stomach. He inched it along, turning it slightly as he went.

Corrine gasped, panting. She had no energy left to scream. The pain was excruciating.

"Corrine!" Rebecca yelled. "NO!"

The demon took joy in the pain he was causing. And when the athame was almost out, he shoved it back in. Corrine screamed until she couldn't breathe and her face turned chalk white. She shivered violently, gagging.

"Hey!"

The demon turned. Instead of looking scared, he grinned in triumph.

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige stood at the entrance of the cave, potions in hand.

"You're too late," the demon said, laughing wickedly. "She'll be dead before you can even reach me."

"Wanna bet?" Piper quipped, throwing her hands up. But another demon shimmered into her path, and was blown up instead. "Okay... That was weird..."

The demon chuckled. "My servants are willing to do anything for me," he said smugly, twisting the athame just a little more. The long, shrill noise that escaped Corrine was barely more than a puff of air.

"Piper, we need to make this quick," Phoebe said urgently.

"Okay, okay... Uhm..."

Suddenly, the cavern filled up with demons – at least a dozen. They formed a wall between the Charmed Ones and their leader. Some had fireballs ready, some had energyballs.

"The odds just got a little better, didn't they?" The leader said with a smirk. He faced Corrine, using his free hand to grip her chin, forcing her to stare into his eyes. "I want to watch as the life drains from her body."

Corrine fought to stay conscious, but she was losing. She was cold and shivering. She could hear the drip of her blood as it pooled and slipped to the ground. She tried to look at Rebecca, to say goodbye to her aunts. But she felt herself slipping away.

The leader grinned back at Piper and Phoebe. To his minions, he said "Restrain them. I want them to watch as they lose another."

Piper took a step back, then began blowing the demons up, one by one. She dodged fireballs and energy balls. Phoebe threw potions, occasionally throwing in some hand-to-hand combat when necessary.

Paige tried orbing to the girls, but there were too many demons and they kept getting in her way. Finally, she began orbing fireballs from the demons, hurling them back at their owners. With each demon that was vanquished, Paige was able to inch closer to her daughter and niece.

Finally, the only demon that stood between her and Corrine and Rebecca was the leader. She could hear Phoebe and Piper at her side, as well.

"Well," the leader said casually. "Bravo on vanquishing every single demon in this room. But you're too late." He yanked the dagger free of Corrine's body. She gasped, jerking violently. More blood seeped from the wound. She shuddered, trying to make eye contact with her aunt's. She was too weak, though. She let out one last gasp of air before falling still.


	16. Can't Heal the Dead

A/N: Heyyy everyone! So show of hands, who hates me? Lol.

**Anouki90:** Guess you'll see if they save her... :)

**Semper Fi Witchlighter:** :( Lol.

**CharmedOpal:** No! Grandmother's usually have big, heavy purses! – Runs! –

Thanks to everyone who commented regarding the new fanfic I have brewing. I want to write maybe 2 or 3 more chapters before I post, but it's coming! Promise!

Here's a brief summary: When a mystery girl travels from the future to the past, seeking help from the Charmed Ones, the sister's are suspicious of her true motives.

So... A little vague right now, but I swear it's really awesome. It's definitely in my top 5 of favorite fanfics I've written. So I'll keep you updated, and hopefully you'll all love it!

In the meantime... Read, review, and enjoy!

...

"No!" Piper shouted, as Paige yelled "Athame!" It appeared in her palm in a wash of blue orbs. The demon scowled, but Paige threw it at him before he had a chance to attack. It hit him in the chest. He screamed, engulfed in flames. In a matter of seconds, he exploded into nothing.

"Mom!" Rebecca cried, struggling with her chains.

Phoebe and Piper ran to Corrine, while Paige went to Rebecca.

"Corrine, hang on," Piper sobbed, brushing the girl's hair from her face. "Hang on, sweetie, we'll get you help. Please just hang on."

"Where's the key?" Phoebe demanded, looking around frantically.

Paige concentrated hard, palm out before her. She closed her eyes. "Keys!" When she opened her eyes, the keys were in her palm. Triumphant, she quickly unlocked Rebecca, then tossed the keys to Piper.

"Mom!" Rebecca threw her arms around Paige. "This is all my fault! I'm so sorry!"

"It's going to be okay," she soothed, praying she was right. Piper finally got Corrine free. She held the limp girl in her arms with Phoebe's help. Paige grabbed Piper around the arm, and orbed them all back to the Manor.

The orbs had barely disappeared when Piper began screaming for Leo. She and Phoebe laid Corrine on the couch.

"Leo! Now, hurry! NOW!" Piper screamed frantically.

"What's with all the screaming?" Melinda asked, coming into the room with Katelyn. When they saw Corrine, they gasped, running to their cousin's side.

"What happened?" Katelyn demanded, looking from one person to the other.

"Your vision," Phoebe replied grimly. "Leo, dammit!"

Leo orbed into the room. "What? I really can't –." He took in Corrine's motionless body.

"Heal now, ask questions later," Piper demanded, motioning him to move fast.

Leo knelt at Corrine's side. He placed both hands over her wound. Light emanated from his palms. But nothing happened.

"Why... Why... Leo, why isn't it working?" Piper demanded.

Leo slumped, shaking his head. "Because I can't heal the dead."

Silence followed his statement. Melinda and Katelyn grasped each other, crying. Piper and Phoebe stared in shock, silent tears falling. Paige embraced Rebecca.

"No," Rebecca said firmly. "This is my fault. It should've been me!" She broke from Paige's grip and went to Corrine's side. She took a deep breath, placing her hand over Corrine's wound. "Don't die on me, Corrine. Please, don't go!"

Gold light burst from beneath Rebecca's palm, bright and sparkling. An invisible wind blew into the room, brushing Rebecca's hair from her face. Everyone stared in shock, watching with bated breath.

Gasping and clawing, Corrine gripped at Rebecca's arms, pulling herself into a sitting position.

"What happened?" Corrine asked breathlessly, shaking like a leaf.

"Oh my god..." Phoebe whispered, staring at Piper in shock.

Melinda and Katelyn cried out in surprise, running to their cousin's side and embracing her tightly. Rebecca shied away, but Katelyn pulled her back in.

"Leo..." Piper asked questioningly.

Leo shook his head, surprise on his face. He backed away from the girls, towards Piper, Phoebe, and Paige.

"That's not possible," he stated.

"She brought Corrine... back from the dead," Paige said in awe.

"How?" Piper demanded.

Leo shook his head. He had never seen a Whitelighter heal the dead. It was impossible. It was unheard of. He gripped Piper's hand, then let go and orbed out to the Elders for answers.

...

When Corrine awoke, she was tucked into her bed, with Melinda and Katelyn hovering over her.

"Get everyone," Melinda said quickly, nudging Katelyn into action. She sat beside Corrine, and took her hand, gripping it.

"Mel?" Corrine grumbled, licking her dry lips. "What happened?"

"What's the last thing you remember?" Melinda asked gently.

Corrine frowned. "Demons... Athame.. Is Rebecca okay?"

Melinda nodded. "She is... She saved your life, Cory."

"What happened?" Corrine asked again, trying to sit up. Though her wound was healed, she was still incredibly weak and she sunk back down.

Melinda opened her mouth to speak when Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Rebecca burst in, trailed by Katelyn.

"Hey sunshine," Piper said with a reassuring smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Exhausted," Corrine replied, frowning. "Sore."

"You gave us quite a scare," Phoebe scolded her gently.

"I don't even remember most of it," Corrine admitted. She glanced at Rebecca, relieved to see her cousin was okay.

"I still don't understand how you guys ended up in the Underworld," Katelyn said, looking from Corrine to Rebecca.

Rebecca turned bright red. "T-that was my fault..." She admitted weakly, refusing to look anywhere but at the ground. She quickly explained what had happened – leaving out the part about finding Corrine at the mausoleum.

"We have got to get your orbing under control," Paige scolded. "You both could have..." She cut off, because – of course – Corrine had died. "You both could have been seriously..." She sighed, unsure how to word this. "This was bad, Rebecca!"

Rebecca opened her mouth to argue, but quickly snapped it shut. Yes, it was bad. Corrine had died, and it was her fault. Of course, she had also saved Corrine – Yet the point still stood: If she hadn't orbed them into the Underworld, none of this would have happened. When she couldn't take the eyes on her any longer, and when she could no longer hold back the tears, she ran from the room, into her own, and slammed the door.

"What's wrong with Rebecca?" Corrine demanded, confused. "Why are you blaming her? She didn't mean to orb us into the Underworld, and we're both okay."

"She doesn't remember," Melinda informed her family.

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige exchanged looks.

"Remember what?" Corrine demanded. "Someone, please tell me what's going on."

"Corrine..." Katelyn began. She chewed on her lower lip. "You died. That demon killed you. Leo couldn't heal you, because you were gone by the time he got here. Rebecca... She saved you. Somehow, she brought you back from the dead."

Corrine stared at her cousin with wide eyes. She had... She... Died?

"Get out," she finally said, softly at first.

"Sweetie..." Phoebe began.

"Please, just get out," Corrine said, her voice firm this time. "I need some time alone."

"But-." Piper began.

"Out!" Corrine snapped this time.

Slowly, everyone shuffled out.

"When you're ready to talk..." Melinda said, letting the offer hang in the air. But when her cousin didn't reply, she stepped out and closed the door.

Corrine sat back and stared at the ceiling, tears glistening in her eyes.

She had died... She had been dead...


	17. Bigger Problems

A/N: Hey guys! New chapter! First, thank you's:

**RandyOrtonxWifexx:** You'll sort of find out in this chapter.

**Semper Fi Witchlighter:** Paige didn't heal very often in the show, so I'm sticking with that. She only helped in certain dire situations, like when Leo couldn't fully heal Cole because he was half-demon, etc. Rebecca has the full powers of a Whitelighter, which includes healing. But Whitelighter's can't heal the dead... More on that coming soon!

**CharmedOpal:** You'll have to wait and see! Yeah.. Corrine isn't taking the news very well! Haha. Sorry about that! Not my fault she chased me! Lol. Grandpa... Eeep! – Runs. –

So, I don't have any more chapters pre-written after this one... And I apologize if I fall a little behind; I have a busy next couple of days.

Also, I appreciate all of you who are showing interest in the new fic! I'm working hard to get a few more chapters written so I can start posting. Thanks for your patience!

And... Enjoy!

...

"Rebecca," Katelyn called, knocking on the bedroom door. "Please, Rebecca... We just want to talk."

No answer.

"Maybe we should just leave her alone," Melinda finally said, after several tries had yielded the same results.

"No," Katelyn said firmly, glaring at her older cousin. "She blames herself for Corrine, and she shouldn't. It was an accident, and she's the one who ended up saving Corrine."

"Accident or not," Melinda said sharply, "she still orbed them to the freaking Underworld."

Katelyn grabbed Melinda by the arm and dragged her down the hallway, so their voices wouldn't carry into Rebecca's room.

"Look, I know you're angry," Katelyn half-whispered, a sharp edge to her voice. "We've been through so much in the last few months, and it's okay to be angry. But you can't take this out on Rebecca. New to the family or not, she is our cousin and she is a part of the future Power of Four. So we need to start embracing her as such. And right now, just like Corrine will need us once she's gotten over the shock of being dead, Rebecca needs us to reassure her that this isn't her fault. Understand?"

Melinda frowned at her cousin. She hated to admit it, but Katelyn was right. Reluctantly, she nodded. "Okay."

Katelyn nodded. "Good." She grabbed Melinda by the arm again, and dragged her back to Rebecca's door, determined not to give up until Rebecca opened up.

...

Downstairs, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige convened.

"This is a nightmare," Paige said miserably, pacing back and forth in front of Piper and Phoebe, who sat on the couch.

"Well, I'd say we're doing pretty good," Phoebe said, trying to be optimistic. When her sister's stared at her like she was crazy, she shrugged. "What? We vanquished a dozen demons that were planning on killing us all, and Rebecca brought Corrine back from the dead. I'd say that's a win for Team Charmed."

"Okay, yes, but we need to address the cause of that little adventure: Rebecca doesn't have control of her powers," Piper pointed out.

"She had enough control of her healing powers to bring Corrine back from the dead," Phoebe countered.

Piper nodded. "Yes, yes she did. But still."

"Oh, sure, so now we're blaming my daughter?" Paige asked defensively. "Let's not forget, if Corrine hadn't run off this morning, Rebecca would never have had to orb after her."

"Whoa," Phoebe said, putting her hands out. "We aren't blaming her, Paige, we're just trying to understand what happened."

Paige scowled, but crossed her arms and nodded. "Fine."

"Leo!" Piper called. To her sisters, she said, "Maybe Leo knows something. He's been Up There a long time. Leo?!"

Leo orbed into the room. It was hard to read the look on his face.

"What did you find out?" Piper questioned.

"Well, the Elders honestly don't know," Leo explained. "Corrine wasn't supposed to die today, but then she showed up on the Angel of Death's list. She was already Up There with Prue when Rebecca healed her, and she came back to herself."

"With... What?" Phoebe questioned. "She was with Prue?"

Leo hesitated, but nodded. "Prue went to greet her, to be... Well, reunited with her. She was in the middle of a conversation with Corrine when Corrine suddenly disappeared."

"Is that why Corrine doesn't remember anything?" Phoebe asked, finally putting two and two together.

Leo nodded. "The Elders – and Prue agreed – thought it would be... unfair... to let Corrine remember seeing Prue. She's barely over Prue's death as it is. Knowing she came that close to her mother, only to be ripped away again... It could really debilitate her. And with the recent demon attacks, she needs to be on her toes right now"

Piper and Phoebe nodded in understanding.

"But what about Rebecca?" Paige asked. "How was she able to bring someone back from the dead?"

Leo shrugged, looking clueless. "They... Don't know. Right now, they can only guess. Maybe it was the blood connection the girls share as cousins. Maybe it was Rebecca's guilt, making her feel responsible for what happened. The Elders are checking into it. I'll need to report back in a few hours."

"I don't understand," Paige said, shaking her head. "Was this all meant to happen? I mean, you guys always say everything happens for a reason. But what reason could there possibly be for Corrine and Rebecca to be captured, and Corrine killed? Why let her die, only to let her live? I just... Don't understand."

"We don't either," Piper admitted. "But, knowing our luck, if there is a reason, we'll soon know it."

...

Horrified, Corrine tiptoed away from the doorway, running up the stairs in her sock feet, hurrying back to her room. She locked the door and leaned against it, gasping for breath.

She hadn't meant to overhear her aunts and Leo talking. She wasn't the type to intentionally eavesdrop, but she had finally decided to venture out of her room and she had stumbled upon their discussion.

Prue... She had seen her mom. Even as she thought it, her memories began to return. She remembered the demon stabbing her, dying, going up the Elder Land, and seeing Prue. She had been scared, but seeing her mother had brought her joy. The exact wording of their conversation was still a blur, but just the fact that she remembered _having _a conversation with her mother was enough.

Then, anger began to fill her. How dare the Elders take those precious moments away from her! Of course she missed her mom, but getting to talk to her had been wonderful. It had eased her grief. It infuriated her that the Elders thought she was so fragile, she would go into a tailspin at the idea of seeing her mom again.

Well, she was going to prove them wrong. She was going to summon Prue and prove to them that she was fully capable of having a civil conversation with her dead mother without going crazy when she left again.

Corrine faced her door, taking a minute to compose herself. When she felt ready, she yanked the door open – and came face-to-face with Piper.

"Oh," Piper said, lowering the hand she had raised to knock with. "Sorry. I was just coming to check on you."

Corrine opened her mouth to say something, then closed it. "Uhm... Hi Aunt Piper."

"Hi," Piper said, narrowing her eyes in confusion. Maternal instinct was hard to ignore, even with a niece. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," Corrine assured her, forcing a smile. "I feel a lot better."

"Mhm," Piper replied, crossing her arms. "What's up, then? Shouldn't you still be in bed?"

Corrine thought quickly, trying to come up with an appropriate lie. With each second that passed, Piper looked more and more suspicious. Finally, defeated, Corrine threw up her arms and turned away from Piper, walking to her bed and plopping down.

"Corrine?" Piper asked cautiously. "Talk to me, sweetie."

"I swear, I wasn't eavesdropping," Corrine began, trying to keep her voice steady – Honestly, she had no reason to feel guilty; she had done nothing wrong. "But I heard you, Aunt Phoebe, and Leo speaking. About me... And mom."

Piper's eyes widened in shock. She wasn't sure what to say. So, she said the first thing that came to min: "Oh."

"Look, it's fine," Corrine said quickly. "I wish everyone would stop treating me like I'm going to break. Yes, I miss her. How could I not? She's my mom and I will always miss her. But... She's gone, and I need to just get over it and move on. We have bigger problems to worry about."

"What bigger problems?" Piper asked gently, trying to calm her niece with a soothing tone of voice and reassurance.

"Before that demon stabbed me," Corrine said, unable to say the word 'killed' just yet, "Rebecca and I overheard them talking. They killed my mom, Aunt Piper. They caused the car accident. And they're going to attack again. Soon."


	18. It Will Take Some Convincing

A/N: Ahhh! I finally have a direction for this story to go in – Super Huge Grin. – And I'm so happy with it... I hope you guys are, too!

**Semper Fi Witchlighter:** I thought it had a nice ring to it! The Cousins will definitely start exhibiting more personality traits and mannerisms from their respective mothers. Glad you liked it!

**RandyOrtonxWifexx:** Yup! Demons! Blah! Lol.

**lizardmomma:** Thanks! Glad you enjoyed!

Okay. So... like I said, I'm very happy with where this is finally going. So I truly hope you enjoy!

...

"But... we vanquished them all," Piper pointed out – after getting over the initial shock and horror of finally knowing, for sure, that Prue's death was supernatural, not natural. It felt like both a relief and nightmare come true, but at least they knew now, and could try to come to terms with it. Maybe it would even bring closure, eventually.

Corrine shook her head. "What if you didn't? What if he was just the messenger?"

Piper frowned. The demons they had fought had seemed weak, and mostly lower level.

"They took out mom," Corrine said, her throat closing a little. She refused to cry, though, in front of Piper. "And then that demon went after Paige, and then Rebecca... What if their goal was to take out mom and Paige so you couldn't reconstitute the Power of Three?"

"And then Rebecca never would have united with you girls..." Piper said, understanding sparkling in her eyes. "That means there would never be a Power of Four... No Future Generation. Not unless Phoebe and I had more kids, or until you girls had kids of your own..."

The pieces were slowly falling into place, like a puzzle.

"So if they come after anyone..." Piper began slowly. "They'll come after you girls."

Corrine frowned, but nodded. It was the most logical thing; With the Charmed Ones already reunited, going after them would be suicide. Going after the untrained Power of Four, however, would be easier.

"Well, we aren't going to let that happen," Piper said firmly. "I promise you, we won't let that happen."

Corrine nodded. But what she didn't say was, _How can you be so sure? I've already died once..._

...

An hour later, Melinda, Katelyn, and Rebecca had situated themselves around Corrine's room. It had taken some convincing to get Rebecca to leave her room, but when Katelyn insisted Corrine demanded she be present, she had sulkily agreed to come out of her room.

Corrine sat up in bed, with several pillows propped behind her back. Melinda sat on the other side of the queen-sized bed, with Katelyn and Rebecca sprawled at the end.

Corrine had just finished filling them in on everything; the conversation she had overhead, the way it had triggered her memory, and the conversation she had had with Piper.

"What can we do about it?" Melinda asked with a frown. "We aren't fully trained yet. Until we become the Power of Four, we're just four teenage witches."

"Wonder if Sabrina ever faced these kinds of issues," Katelyn questioned with a sigh, causing some nervous laughter.

"I don't know," Corrine responded, answering Melinda and ignoring Katelyn. "But we can't let Piper, Phoebe, and Paige handle this alone. The demons want us, but that won't stop them from taking out one or more Charmed One if the opportunity arises."

Melinda and Katelyn murmured their agreement. Rebecca, however, stayed silent. She still felt horrible guilt for getting Corrine killed.

"Rebecca?"

Rebecca jumped, looking from at each cousin in turn, finally settling on Corrine.

"You're a part of this, too," Corrine reminded her. "Stop feeling sorry for yourself and start helping us think." Rebecca winced, and Corrine only felt slightly guilty for being so harsh. Rebecca had to move on, or she would put them all in danger.

Rebecca shrugged. "I'm still new at this... I don't know!"

"Well," Katelyn said, "Think logically. What makes the most sense in this situation?"

Rebecca sighed, thinking. What _did _make the most sense?

"What if we..." Rebecca frowned in thought as an idea came to her. "What if we became the Power of Four... Now?"

Corrine, Melinda, and Katelyn stared at Rebecca as if she were crazy. Rebecca blushed and looked down at the comforter.

But as the idea sunk in, it made more and more sense.

"I think..." Corrine began, thinking it over once more. "I think it just might work."

Rebecca looked up quickly, frowning. "Seriously? You're not just... You're humoring me, aren't you?" she asked bitterly.

Corrine shook her head. "No, no. Not at all. Rebecca... It makes perfect sense. If we became the Power of Four, we'd be much stronger. We're still not fully trained, but we'd have the power to help the Charmed Ones take on the demons. We could defend ourselves."

"I mean... It does make sense," Melinda agreed. "We'd still be untrained, but mom and Phoebe could still train us. Maybe they'd even step it up if we had our full powers."

"And," Katelyn said excitedly, "Maybe Rebecca's powers would stabilize if we were united as the Power of Four."

The other girls murmured in agreement.

"So... Now we just have to convince them," Melinda said, making a face.

"We will," Corrine said, confident.

...

"No," Piper said firmly. "Absolutely not."

"What?" Corrine asked, dumbfounded. "But it's a great plan!"

"No, it isn't," Phoebe disagreed, shaking her head. "You girls are way too young and it's way too dangerous."

"But... Dad!" Melinda cried, appealing to Leo. "You're the Whitelighter... Tell them we can do it! It's the only plan that makes sense!"

Leo shook his head. "I'm not getting involved in this one."

"Coward!" Katelyn grumbled. She coughed around the word, trying to hide it, when Phoebe glared at her.

Paige watched the exchange silently. She thought it over in her head, and considered Piper and Phoebe's opinions before speaking.

"Actually, I think it's a good plan," Paige said.

Everyone in the room turned to her with wide eyes.

"What?" Piper asked, crossing her arms.

"Well... I know I'm new at this, but if becoming the Power of Four will allow the girls to defend themselves... I'm sorry, but, isn't that a good thing?"

"Coming into their full powers will also make them more of a magnet for demons," Phoebe informed her gravely. "Once their powers are truly awakened... There's no going back."

"But we'll be stronger," Corrine argued. "We can defend against those demons. And you guys can still train us!"

Piper and Phoebe exchanged looks.

"Okay, fine... We've heard your arguments," Piper finally said. "Let us think about it."

Corrine sighed, frustrated. "You say we aren't prepared... We aren't trained... We aren't ready. When will we be ready? When is the right time to learn? Demons will always come after us, regardless of us being the Power of Four. We are the daughters of the Charmed Ones, the future generation of Halliwell Witches. At least as the Power of Four, we have a fighting chance of not dying young."

Phoebe glanced at Piper. The unspoken message that passed between them caused tension and elicited some headshakes from Piper, before she sighed and shrugged.

"Okay, fine," Piper finally said, defeated. "It's the only plan we have, anyway."

Corrine, Melinda, Katelyn, and Rebecca exchanged victorious grins.

They were about to become the Power of Four.


	19. The Power of Four Will Make You Soar

A/N: Hey guys! Glad you all enjoyed last chapter!

**RandyOrtonxWifexx:** Their powers would be the same, just enhanced and more cohesive.

**CharmedOpal:** You'll just have to read! :) I PM'ed you about the writing stuff :)

**lizardmomma:** Thanks! Glad you're enjoying!

**Fast-furious-Fan:** Wow, all 18 chapters?! I'm so glad you're enjoying!

**Semper Fi Witchlighter:** Haha, right? I was going to have Piper say it, but I thought it would be funnier if Katelyn did it. Yes... rhetorical... You'll find out soooooon! ;)

Okay, guys. Real quick, I apologize if this chapter is at all rushed or anything... I've been awake for... about 19 hours -_- So kind of tired, lol. But personally, I think it's my best chapter yet. Which means be afraid! Be very afraid!

Read, Enjoy, and please review!

...

Phoebe stood before the Book of Shadows. She ran her hands along the pages, inhaling the old scent she had come to associate with it. She closed the book, running her hand over the Triquetra, then opened it to the very first spell.

"We have no clue if this is going to work," Piper said slowly, cautioning the four eager young witches who stood before her. "This is how it worked for Prue, Phoebe, and myself. I can only assume it will work for you girls."

Corrine stood tall, playing the part of the big sister; she kept her concern from showing on her face, and nodded along to what Piper said. Inside, her stomach was in knots and she feared for what they were about to do. It had been her idea, but now she wasn't sure, and something felt wrong.

Melinda shook her head. She had agreed with Corrine, but now she, too had her doubts. What if this was wrong? What if _they _were wrong and this wasn't the answer?

Katelyn jumped on the balls of her feet, eager to see if this would work, and praying it did.

Meanwhile, Rebecca stood to the side. She was still too new to the Craft to be making judgment calls.

"We're going to set crystals up," Phoebe explained. "As protection, just in case. We don't know what invoking this spell will do, so we need to be prepared."

As Phoebe spoke, Paige moved around the attic, placing the protection crystals around the perimeter of the room, forming a giant circle around them all.

"Katelyn," Piper said, looking to her niece. "Phoebe read the spell for us, so you'll read the spell for you and your cousins. When we reconstituted the Power of Three, we simply had to stand under the chandelier downstairs and hold hands. We're not sure if you girls will need to do both. We're kind of in the dark here."

The Cousins nodded in understanding, and Katelyn stepped up to the Book of Shadows.

"All you need to do is read the spell," Phoebe said gently. "Say 'we cousins four' instead of 'we sisters three.' Okay?" Her nerves were thrumming now, and she glanced at Piper and Paige, giving them a silent 'Are we still okay with this?' look. She waited for their nods, then hugged Katelyn. "Good luck."

Katelyn stepped before the Book, as Phoebe moved aside and back over to Piper and Paige. Her palms were sweaty, her hands shaky. She glanced at Corrine and Melinda for support, then turned to her newfound cousin, Rebecca, and smiled, nodding to show everything would be okay.

Katelyn took a deep breath, steadying herself. She stared at the Book of Shadows for a long time before speaking aloud the incantation that would change their lives forever:

"Hear now the words of the witches

The secrets we hid in the night

The oldest of Gods are invoked here

The great work of magic is sought

In this night and in this hour

We call upon the Ancient Power

Bring your powers to we cousins four!

We want the power

Give us the power"

At first, nothing happened. Everyone stared around the room, waiting for some sign.

"Nothing happened when I read it, either," Phoebe explained. "Not right away... Not until the next day."

Piper nodded her agreement. The movement sent the room spinning, though, and she gripped Phoebe to steady herself. "Whoa..."

"Mom?" Melinda asked, concerned.

"Just dizzy..." Piper said, trying to reassure her daughter. Though the room spun more, and she herself became less reassured

"Uhh," Paige said, blinking several times, gripping Piper just as hard as Piper was gripping her.

"Sometimes... Isn't..." Phoebe tried, frowning.

Suddenly, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige collapsed.

"Mom!" Melinda, Katelyn, and Rebecca all cried at once.

Corrine ran to her aunts and knelt beside them. She tried shaking them awake, but they wouldn't move. "Piper! Phoebe! Paige!" she yelled, shaking them harder. She felt for pulses, but had never been good at it.

"Dad!" Melinda screamed. "Dad!"

Leo orbed in almost immediately. He let out a sound somewhere between a strangled cry and a scream, and bent to heal the sister's.

In all the chaos, none of them noticed as the Triquetra on the Book of Shadows glowed.

...

"Uhm, whoa... Hey!" Piper cried, staring down at hr body.

"What the hell is going on?" Phoebe demanded, staring wide-eyed at Piper and Paige, both floating beside her, then down at their bodies.

"Is this a spell? Are we dead? We can't be dead..." Piper couldn't wrap her head around what was going on.

"Why can't they see us?" Paige demanded. "I thought witches could see ghosts..."

"Hey!" Phoebe yelled at Leo and the girls. She kicked and swung her arms, trying to stop from floating upward. "Leo! Leo!"

When the Charmed Ones were nearly to the ceiling, something struck them, like lightening, and bounced them back down. They hit the floor and, even though they were ghosts, they groaned in pain.

"What the-." Phoebe said with a wince, helping her sisters stand.

"The crystals..." Paige said with surprise. "They stopped us from moving on."

"Mom?!" Several voices screamed, just as someone else said "Piper!"

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige turned their attentions to the shocked, crying, and hysterical Leo, Corrine, Melinda, Katelyn, and Rebecca.

"What happened?" Corrine demanded, her voice cracking. "Did demons do this?"

"I don't know," Piper said, looking to Leo. "One minute we were fine, the next... dead."

"This shouldn't have happened," Leo said, grief in his eyes. "I don't understand."

"Leo, can you go to the Elders? Can they explain this? Fix this?" Phoebe demanded.

Leo nodded, preparing to orb.

"Wait, wait," Paige said, stopping him. "The crystals... They stopped us from moving on. What if they stop you from orbing? If you break the circle, we might..." She trailed off, but she didn't have to say it; they all knew what would happen.

"How do we fix this?" Corrine asked, looking from one aunt to the other.

"You can't," someone replied, their voice dripping with sadness and regret.

Shock rippled through the room, everyone falling silent. For a moment, no one moved and no one reacted. Finally, as one, they turned to face the speaker.

"You can't fix this," Prue informed them gravelly. "I'm afraid the Power of Three... is dead."


	20. Consequences

A/N: Hey guys! Enjoying the fanfic? Hehehe.

**RandyOrtonxWifexx:** Yessss! Lol – Evil grin. –

**Charmed Opal (Guest!):** YOU'LL SEE! YOU'LL SEE! YOU'LL SEE! YOU'LL SEE! Does that answer your questions? ;) Also... – wacked with handbag. - ... Ow!

**lizardmomma:** Dun Dun Dun! Haha.

So here's another lovely chapter! Enjoy and please, please review! Continue letting me know how I'm doing – knowing you're enjoying motivates me to write more, and sometimes, you guys give me great ideas!

...

"Mom?" Corrine asked cautiously, taking a step closer to Prue.

Prue smiled sadly at Corrine. "In the flesh... So to speak."

Corrine couldn't believe her eyes. Prue was still ghost-like in appearance; however, she had on a normal, everyday outfit, not her white funeral dress. It was as if she were still alive... only not.

"How..." Corrine asked, her voice breaking. "I thought... I thought I couldn't see you."

"You can't," Prue said with a sigh. "But this is a special circumstance." She glanced over at the ghosts of her three sisters, then down at their bodies.

"Prue..." Piper said, eyes wide. Phoebe gripped Piper's hand. Paige shifted uncomfortably.

"Never thought this would be how we would meet again," Prue said jokingly, trying to lighten the mood.

"But at least we're together," Phoebe pointed out, trying to add some optimism to the conversation.

Prue nodded, though she looked troubled. "I can't stay long. I'm only here to collect you three," she said to her sister's. "And to explain why this can't be fixed."

"I don't understand," Corrine pleaded with Prue. "Why can't we fix this? Reverse it? Why can't we... Why can't we reverse what happened to you, too?"

Prue closed her eyes. Golden lights enveloped her, and she became solid. She moved toward Corrine, grasping her daughter's hand.

"I'm so sorry things ended the way they did... I never wanted to leave you," she said firmly, never breaking eye contact with Corrine. "The demons had other plans."

Corrine held Prue's hand so tightly, she was surprised her mother didn't wince in pain. Corrine tried to argue, when she suddenly felt light-headed. Suddenly, the ground flew up to meet her.

_There was white everywhere; so bright, it blinded Corrine at first. She turned in circles, with no idea where she was. No one was around. _

"_Hello?" She called, and her voice echoed._

"_Corrine?"_

_Corrine turned in circles until she spotted the owner of the voice – Prue. Corrine's eyes widened and she ran to her mom, gripping her in a tight hug._

"_I'm so glad to see you! I thought I'd never see you again!" Corrine sobbed. "I love you so much, mom!"_

_Prue held her, shushing and soothing her. But inside, her stomach was in knots and her heart was pounding in panic._

"_I love you, too, Cor," Prue said firmly, wishing she had said it the day she died, before it was too late. She tried to keep her nerves from creeping into the tone of her voice._

_Finally, Corrine pulled away. But the smile on her face dimmed when she noticed the look on Prue's face. "What is it?"_

"_Cor... Do you remember what happened before you got here?" Prue asked, frowning. "Anything at all?"_

_Corrine shook her head. "Well..." She frowned, her eyes widening. "Rebecca! We were attacked... She's in trouble! I have to go to her!"_

"_Corrine," Prue said softly, an edge to her voice. She gripped Corrine's arms, bringing her attention back. "You can't help Rebecca. I'm so sorry... But... Think about it. Where am I? Where are you? How did you get here?"_

_Corrine opened her mouth to argue. Suddenly, what Prue said made sense, and it hit her like a punch to the gut._

"_I...I'm dead?" Corrine asked weakly, wondering if the dead could throw up._

_Prue blinked back tears. "I'm so sorry... This wasn't supposed to happen. This shouldn't have happened. I'm so, so sorry."_

"_Can't we... Can't we fix this?" Corrine asked, hope in her eyes. "I mean... If it shouldn't have happened... I'm part of the Power of Four! I'm needed! Melinda and Kat need me!"_

_Prue looked away from Corrine's accusing eyes. "I swear, if there was something I could do, I'd..." She cut off. When she looked back at Corrine, she was gone. "What the..." Prue murmured, looking around in shock._

Corrine gasped, eyes opening wide. Melinda and Katelyn were right there, helping her stand. She was unsteady, and they gripped her arms until she felt more balanced.

"We thought we had lost you, too!" Melinda said, panicked.

Corrine put a cold, shaky hand to her clammy forehead, taking a breath before turning to Prue. So, that was the conversation she had with her mom; the one the Elders had made her forget.

Prue knew without asking that Corrine had remembered; her daughter's look said it all.

"I told you then, and I'm telling you now," she said to Corrine, glancing at everyone in the attic in turn. "This can't be fixed. What is done cannot be undone."

"Why the hell not?" Piper demanded, crossing her ghostly arms. "We're the damned Charmed Ones. You can't tell me our destiny is fulfilled and fate decided a fruit basket with a card saying 'Thanks for saving the world!' was too much to ask for."

Prue glanced at Piper. "The Charmed Ones are the most powerful magical beings of all time. You're destiny was far from through. There was still much you were meant to do, much you were meant to accomplish. This wasn't supposed to happen." Her tone was firm, her eyes sad.

"Okay..." Paige said, finally over her shock at seeing the Mighty Prue. "So... What changed?"

Prue glanced at Paige. There was so much she wanted to say to her youngest sister. How tragic, to be introduced to her sister's, to be introduced to magic, and then only a handful of months later... It's all gone, taken away.

Prue licked her lips. "What changed is you upset the natural balance of things."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Piper asked defensively.

"It means," Prue said firmly, "that the Power of Four are also incredibly powerful magical beings. They are Good, as were the Charmed Ones. And that much good magic, that much power in one generation... It off-set the magical balance between good and evil."

"So?" Phoebe asked, shaking her head. "I don't understand what that has to do with anything... The girls would have become the Power of Four eventually. Why did it happening now shift the balance so much?"

Prue sighed. "Because. The Charmed Ones and the Power of Four are not meant to exist together," she explained. "The girls weren't supposed to get their full powers until the Charmed Ones had fulfilled their destiny. By bringing the Power of Four to fruition, the balance shifted drastically to the side of Good. To even that out, one set of witches had to be eliminated."

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige all gaped at Prue.

"So, we couldn't just reverse the Power of Four incantation?" Piper demanded to know. "We had to die?"

"I'm sorry, Piper. But this is the way it has to be." Prue replied with a shrug.

"Why couldn't they just... take our powers away? Or reverse time, or do something besides kill us," Phoebe demanded to know.

"I don't know," Prue replied. "I don't make the rules. All I know, is you wanted the Power of Four, and that wish couldn't be granted without consequences."


	21. Lost

A/N: Hehe. Do you guys hate me? Lol.

**RandyOrtonxWifexx:** They almost always do.. So we'll see :)

**CharmedOpal:** Cryptic is my specialty!

**Lizardmomma:** I definitely agree. None of them stopped to think.

**GirlOnFire33:** Maybe I do, maybe I don't... You'll just have to keep reading ;)

Okay, guys, real quick: So obviously, this fic doesn't follow the show too closely. Certain characters don't exist, and some do. Some are alive when they should have died. And some who know about the Charmed Ones and their magic in the show, DON'T know about it in the fic. Keep that in mind as you read!

So, enjoy!

...

"What are we going to do? Corrine?! What are we going to do?" Katelyn cried.

"I don't know!" Corrine snapped, turning to glare at her cousin, arms crossed.

Prue had taken Piper, Phoebe, and Paige's souls with her Up There, leaving the Cousins alone to try and sort out what had happened.

"But we... we can't..." Katelyn chocked on her works, tears welling in her eyes.

"We need a plan," Melinda said, turning to look at Corrine. "We're alone in this now... Prue said we wouldn't be allowed to see our mothers for a while. We're untrained, unprepared, and we're going to have demons on our tail any day now."

"Why are you asking me?" Corrine snapped. "I don't have all the answers!"

"This was your idea," Katelyn argued. "What, no back-up plans?"

Corrine glared at her cousins. "It was my idea, but you all agreed with it! Don't put all this blame on me! I didn't know what was going to happen!"

"Guys," Rebecca finally interjected.

"What?" They all chorused back at her, turning to her with narrowed eyes and crossed arms.

Rebecca squirmed uncomfortably. Inside, she was screaming. How could Paige be dead? How had this all happened? Magic was to blame, that was for sure.

"Well?" Corrine snapped, quirking a brow at Rebecca.

"Forget about demons," Rebecca finally said, refusing to let Corrine scare her into being quiet. "What about our lives? Our real world lives, not our magical one."

"How can we think about that when our mother's were just killed and we're now wearing signs on our backs that say 'I'm an untrained Charmed One... Come kill me and steal my powers!'?" Corrine cried.

Rebecca pursed her lips. "We're also four teenage girls with NO legal guardians," she pointed out. "Oh, and we have three dead bodies upstairs and no explanations as to how they died."

Silence.

Corrine's eyes widened in horror as the situation truly sunk in. Rebecca was right. They were screwed.

"Well, I'm eighteen," Corrine pointed out. "Technically, I can be our guardian... Can't I?" The looks she received were skeptical.

"What about Leo?" Melinda pointed out. "I mean... first of all, duh, he's my dad."

"But he's technically dead," Rebecca pointed out. "I don't think he has the proper paperwork to legally become our guardian."

"Uncle Andy!" Melinda said suddenly. When everyone stared at her, she looked to Corrine. "What? He's alive and in the system..."

Corrine scowled at Melinda. "He also hasn't spoken to us or come to visit since mom's death. I doubt he'll suddenly start helping us now. I don't even know if he's still in San Francisco," she pointed out.

"We need Leo," Katelyn said, to change the subject. "He'll know how to help."

"Dad!" Melinda called, wondering, even as she called for him, why he hadn't come to them before now. He had orbed out soon after Prue had shown up and informed them that what had happened couldn't be reversed.

"Why isn't he coming?" Rebecca asked, eyes wide.

"Leo!" Corrine called, loudly. "Uncle Leo, please!"

Orbs filled the room, but it wasn't Leo who appeared – it was an Elder.

"Where's my dad?" Melinda demanded.

"I'm afraid Leo has been re-assigned," the Elder said calmly. "He was the Charmed One's Whitelighter, and they are now gone."

"What?" Melinda demanded. "But he's my father!"

"He's a Whitelighter, first and foremost," the Elder chastised her. "He is also a link to your mothers, and we cannot allow that so soon after their death."

"How could you do this to us?" Corrine demanded. "How could you take them all from us?"

"This was your idea," the Elder reminded them. "And it had consequences."

"We didn't know those would be the consequences!" Melinda cried, shaking her head.

The Elder frowned. "I'm sorry, but this is the ways things are. This is the new order of things, the new balance."

"You can't keep my dad away from me!" Melinda yelled.

The Elder simply looked at her, and orbed out.

"I don't believe this!" Melinda cried, feeling defeated. "How could they take dad away from us, too?"

Corrine dropped her head into her hands, taking deep breaths. As much as she hated it, she was in charge now. It was up to her to keep things strong and steady.

"Okay... Okay, this is bad," she admitted. "But we've been through worse. Our mothers dealt with worse on a daily basis. We can handle this."

"How?" Melinda demanded.

Corrine frowned. "I don't know..."

...

"Yes, I know," Corrine said into the phone, exasperated. "I understand... But... I've already tried that! No, no..." She put a hand to her forehead, gritting her teeth. "But he's a cop... How could you not know where he is? I'm his daughter! I shouldn't have to... No, you listen to me!" ... "Hello? Hello?! Damn it!" Corrine slammed the phone down into the receiver.

"No luck?"

Corrine looked up. Melinda stood in the doorway.

When the Charmed Ones had died, so had their magical whammy on the house; The Manor was back down to the three original bedrooms. And since magic worked in mysterious ways, Piper's old bedroom had become Corrine's, with all Corrine's stuff in it, exactly as she had had it in her bedroom. Melinda had gotten Phoebe's room in a similar manner, and Katelyn and Rebecca's stuff had been crammed into Paige's room.

The worst part was, all of Piper, Phoebe, and Paige's stuff was gone. They had no idea where, or why. They had lost their mothers so abruptly... And they couldn't even have some of their stuff to remember them by?

"My dad hasn't been in to work since mom died," Corrine said softly, unable to look Melinda in the eye. "And no one knows where he went."

"How can a cop just go AWOL? Wouldn't they, I don't know, look for him?" Melinda asked, frowning.

Corrine shrugged, blinking back tears. "I guess he left word with his partner.. He said he didn't want to be found." She sniffled.

Melinda frowned, crossing the room and embracing her cousin. "It's going to be okay... We'll figure this out. I promise."

...

When the doorbell rang, Katelyn ran to answer it, praying it was someone who could help. But unfortunately, it was no one she knew. She sighed.

"Can I help you?" she asked impatiently.

The man glanced at her curiously. "I'm looking for Piper and Phoebe Halliwell."

Katelyn tensed up. "They aren't home. Can I help you?"

"Who are you?" the man asked.

Katelyn scowled. "Excuse me, but you can't just show up at my home and demand to know who I am."

The man flashed a badge at her.

"Okay, maybe you can..." Katelyn said quickly, wincing. "I'm Phoebe's daughter, Katelyn."

"I need to speak to Prue's daughter," the man said firmly.

Katelyn frowned. "Why?"

"She called the station looking for her father," he replied, "and I need to know what she knows."

"And who are you again?" Katelyn demanded, though cautiously – She couldn't afford to piss off a cop right now, not with three dead bodies upstairs.

"Detective Darryl Morris," he replied. "And it's urgent I speak with her."


	22. Cryptic Clues

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews!

**Anouki90:** It is sad! I'm so mean to my characters... Lol.

**CharmedOpal:** Hmmmm. Yes, Darryl.

**lizardmomma: **Maybe! Maybe not!

**RandyOrtonxWifexx:** Sure about that? Haha.

Keep in mind, all of you who say "Yay! Darryl!" that the Darryl in my fic is ignorant of magic and never got close to the sisters. Remember: Darryl only learned about the Charmed Ones because Andy died, and he stepped up to try and protect the sisters. But in my fic, Andy didn't die so Darryl was kept in the dark. So he's one of the good guys but he knows nothing about magic... Dun dun dun!

...

"Uhm..." Katelyn said, trying to stall or come up with a reason to get Detective Morris to leave.

"Look, either you let me talk to her or I'll have you arrested for obstruction of justice." Darryl crossed his arms. "So?"

Katelyn let out a nervous laugh. "Of course... Uhm, come in." She closed the door behind him and motioned him into the living room. "I'll go get her... Just, wait here." She ran upstairs, panting by the time she reached Corrine's room.

"Kat, what is it?" Corrine asked, picking up on her cousin's panic immediately. She and Melinda stood, crossing the room in seconds.

"There's a detective here... He wants to talk to you," Katelyn told Corrine nervously. "Something about you calling the station about your dad..."

Corrine paled. "We can't have a cop in the Manor right now! This is insane!" She chewed her lip.

"Okay..." Melinda said quickly. "Kat and I will go up to the attic and lock the door. We'll try to figure something out. You go talk to the detective, try to keep it vague and get him gone."

Corrine nodded. She made her way downstairs, going over and over in her head the things she could possibly say. She jerked to a halt in the doorway to the living room. When the detective turned to face her, she immediately recognized him as Andy's partner. Some of her tension eased, though she still remained cautious.

"Detective," Corrine said by way of greeting.

Darryl nodded at her. "I know it's been a few months, but I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you," Corrine motioned for him to sit in the armchair, and she took a seat across from him on the couch. "My cousin said you needed to speak with me regarding my... I mean, Andy."

Darryl frowned, but didn't question why she referred to her father by his name. "You called the station looking for him."

Corrine nodded. "Mhm."

"Why?" Darryl questioned.

"Why?" Corrine snapped. "He's my father. I have a right to speak to him."

"I apologize, I didn't mean to insinuate you couldn't," Darryl replied smoothly. "I was just wondering why you waited this long to contact him."

Corrine cocked her head. "I'd like to know why you need to know this, first. And then maybe I'll answer your questions."

Darryl scowled. "Andy went M.I.A soon after Prue's funeral. One day, he just stopped showing up at work. He won't answer his cell phone, there's no sign of him at home, and there is no activity from his bank accounts. He just disappeared. I'm looking for him, and you suddenly asking for him sparked my interest."

"Why?" Corrine demanded. "Why do you want to find him? Is he in some kind of trouble?"

"He's my partner," Darryl said firmly. "I'd like to know he's okay."

Corrine frowned. She wondered if grief had driven Andy away, or if he was in some kind of trouble. Maybe he was in hiding? Or what if demons... No. She shook the thought away.

"I just want to see my father," Corrine finally replied. "Has nothing to do with anything. I lost my mother, and now I want my father. Okay?"

Darryl narrowed his eyes in suspicion. There was something in Corrine's eyes, something that told him she wasn't telling him everything.

"Where are Piper and Phoebe?" he finally asked. He didn't know about Paige, since he had never been close to the Halliwell's, so he didn't know to ask for her.

"Out," Corrine replied tersely. She licked her dry lips, trying to force back the tears that threatened to fall.

"Look..." Darryl said slowly. "If you're in some kind of trouble..."

Corrine opened her mouth to tell him off, shutting it quickly. If only she could confide in him... He was a cop. He was one of the good guys. But she couldn't expose magic; she couldn't admit she had three dead bodies up in the attic. He'd never believe her and he'd arrest them all. Or worse.

"Look, Detective, I've got younger cousins who need me right now. When no one is home, I'm in charge. So unless you have more questions, I'm going to have to ask you to kindly leave." To emphasize her point, Corrine stood and began walking in the direction of the door.

Darryl frowned but followed. Corrine held the door open, ready to slam it in his face.

"If you hear from Andy... Or, if you need help..." Darryl held his card out to her. "Call me."

Corrine pocketed his card, but said nothing. The second Darryl was out the door, the closed and locked it. She leaned against the wall for a minute, catching her breath. She finally let some tears fall, but quickly brushed them away when she heard footsteps approaching.

"Everything okay?" Rebecca asked.

Corrine nodded, turning to Rebecca with a forced smile. "Yeah. Fine."

"Kat and Mel sent me down," Rebecca said. Though she didn't believe Corrine, she didn't push. "They have an idea."

Corrine nodded and followed Rebecca to the attic.

...

"Hey, how did it go?" Melinda asked, as Corrine and Rebecca walked into the attic. She stood at the Book of Shadows, while Katelyn set out a circle of candles and began to light them.

"Fine," Corrine replied vaguely. "What's up? Rebecca said you had an idea."

"Yep," Katelyn said, lighting the last candle. "We found the spell to summon a spirit. We're going to focus on the Halliwell line in general, with a focus on recently deceased matriarchs, with the idea that we'll be able to summon our mothers. We're hoping if it's general enough, the Elders might not sense it in time to intercept the call."

Corrine nodded, as she and Rebecca joined Katelyn and Melinda at the Book of Shadows. Together, they chanted.

"Here these words, Here my cry.

Spirit from the other side.

Come to me, I summon thee.

Cross now the great divide."

The cousins waited, fingers crossed. At first, nothing happened. After a few minutes, though, yellow lights filled the circle.

When the lights cleared, the transparent figure of Penny Halliwell stood, in the circle of candles.

"Blessed me, darlings," she said, smiling sadly.

"Uh.. Who's she?" Rebecca whispered.

"I may be dead, dear, but my hearing is just fine," Grams said pointedly, quirking a brow at Rebecca.

Rebecca blushed.

"It's... Grams," Corrine replied, blinking in confusion. "She's our great-grandmother."

"Oh," Grams said, waving a hand. "You make me sound so old. Just call me Grams."

Katelyn sighed. "Not that we aren't happy to see you, but we were hoping to reach our mothers."

"I know," Grams replied gravely. "But you can't see them. You know that."

"We're drowning here, Grams," Melinda pleaded. "Our mothers are gone. The Elders took away Leo, and Andy is missing. And we have three dead bodies and no legal guardian. Not to mention we're untrained and un-prepared for the demon attacks that I'm sure will be right around the corner."

Grams frowned at them all, looking like she wanted to say something. When she spoke, she said, "I know you girls are feeling scared and alone. But you are never alone; we're always looking out for you. And you have each other – you have the Power of Four."

"But we don't know how to be the Power of Four," Rebecca argued. "This wasn't supposed to happen! We weren't supposed to lose our mothers like this."

"Everything happens for a reason," Grams said firmly. "Your Destiny awaits you."

"What does that mean?" Melinda demanded. "How can we possibly do this alone?"

Grams shook her head. "I can't say anymore. Believe in yourselves, girls. I must go now." Golden lights once again surrounded her.

"Wait, no!" Katelyn pleaded. "Grams!"

But she was gone.

And once again, they were alone.


	23. Attacked

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay in updating! It was my mom's birthday, and we made a day of it.

**CharmedOpal:** Everyone was hoping that! Lol. And yes, Grams is a cryptic bitch. Hehe :)

**Semper Fi Witchlighter:** Lots of NO's – Wicked grin. – Haha, yes, I love that line, too! If you read Chapter 22, you will learn the answers to some of those Andy questions. The rest will be answered as the fic goes along. As for the Rebecca and Paige thing – I just find it less confusing to refer to Piper, Phoebe, and Paige as such. Otherwise, each girl is going "her mom... my mom..." etc. It makes it less confusing, and it's helpful in case anyone has a memory lapse and forgets which girl is whose daughter. Make sense?

...

"What the hell did she mean, our Destiny awaits us?" Melinda griped, pacing back and forth before the Book of Shadows, arms crossed.

"She was really vague," Katelyn agreed. "And very cryptic."

"So, basically, we're back at square one," Rebecca grumbled.

Corrine sighed, rubbing her temples. "Okay... One step at a time." She looked around the attic, her eyes lingering on the sheet covering her aunts' bodies. "We need to do something about them."

"_Do Something_?" Melinda parroted. "_Do Something?_ What do you suggest we do with the bodies of our mothers?"

Corrine scowled at Melinda. "Don't give me that attitude, Melinda. You know we can't just have their bodies lying in the middle of our attic. If there's any chance we can save them, we need to keep them... Preserved."

Katelyn wrinkled her nose. "That sounds so lovely... But you're right."

Corrine nodded. She closed her eyes, mumbled a few things, winced and shook her head, then mumbled some more. Finally, she shrugged and nodded. Then, she chanted:

"Halliwell witches, I call to thee

Protect these sisters three

Take their bodies, keep them safe

In another time and place."

White lights encircled the blanket covering Piper, Phoebe and Paige. Suddenly, the blanket fell flat, as the bodies of the Charmed Ones disappeared.

"Not my best," Corrine said with a shrug. "But it worked."

"Where did they go?" Rebecca cried, eyes wide.

"I don't know," Corrine admitted. "But the Warren and Halliwell Witches will keep them safe until we can bring them back."

"So what now?" Katelyn asked, frowning. "Where do we go from here?"

Corrine frowned. Seriously... What was next? Where did they even begin? How could this possibly be fixed?

"What if..." Katelyn paused, choosing her words carefully. "What if we can't fix this?"

The silence that followed Katelyn's question was such that you could hear a pin drop. Corrine, Melinda, and Rebecca all stared at her in horror.

"How could you even say that?" Melinda demanded.

Katelyn winced, looking away from her cousins. "Look, I want them back as much as you guys do. But what if this was meant to be all along? I mean, you heard Grams... Our Destiny awaits. Maybe that means we were supposed to end up in this place all along."

"I refuse to believe that," Corrine says firmly. "I refuse to believe that we were meant to lose our mothers so soon in life. And I can't believe you would think otherwise, Katelyn."

Katelyn hung her head in shame. "I don't want to believe it, but that doesn't mean it isn't a possibility."

Rebecca moved to the Book of Shadows and began flipping pages.

"What are you doing?" Corrine asked.

"Trying to find a solution," she replied. "Isn't that what you want? Or are you going to just stand around bickering?"

Corrine scowled. "Okay. Point taken. We've got to start figuring out our situation."

"Hey, this has potential," Rebecca said after a few minutes.

Melinda walked to Rebecca and read over her shoulder. "The Cleaners?"

"Well, it says they're neutral... Not good or evil," Rebecca paraphrased. "They clean up magical messes to prevent exposure on either side. What if we expose our magic to the world?"

"That's stupid," Corrine interrupted. "Exposing our magic will get us killed. Great way to rejoin our mothers."

Rebecca pursed her lips. "The Cleaners can't eliminate us, right? It would shift the balance to evil. So, if we cause enough chaos, maybe we can demand our mothers back."

"Won't work," Katelyn said, shaking her head. "If the Cleaners are neutral, they won't have any connection to the Elders. We need to do something that will convince the Elders to give them back to us."

Rebecca sighed and flipped another page.

"Oh! Wait, I might have an-." Katelyn began, then stopped short when three demons shimmered into the attic. "Shit..."

The demons grinned, and one murmured, "Witches" before lobbing a fireball at them.

Corrine grabbed Melinda and pulled them both out of harms way; they ended up sprawled on the attic floor. A second fireball hit the Book of Shadows, but the Book protected itself, rebounding the fireball back at the demons. Though the fireball vanquished the one demon, the force of the spell knocked Katelyn and Rebecca – who had been behind the Book – onto their butts.

The death of one of their own did not slow the demons down; they kept fighting. Another fireball went directly for Rebecca. She gasped, orbing out. Katelyn had to duck to avoid it. It hit the window, and exploded the glass out.

Katelyn jumped up, taking a running start at one of the demons. She ran over the basic principles of hand-to-hand combat in her mind, trying hard to remember everything Phoebe had told her. She blocked, kicked, spun out of reach, punched, and ducked.

The other demon advanced on Corrine with a fireball. When he threw it, Corrine used her telekinesis to send it back at him. He ducked at the last second, avoiding it. The fireball flew into some old furniture, destroying it. Rebecca orbed back in just as Katelyn was tossed off her feet. She slammed into Rebecca, and they hit the floor hard.

Corrine looked around the attic, frantic. Her eyes fell on the broken glass, and she used her telekinesis to send it slamming into the demon Katelyn had been fighting. Her aim was true, and she vanquished the demon, but her distraction cost her, and a fireball, thrown from the other demon, scorched her arm. She grunted, stumbling backward but remaining on her feet.

Melinda, who had hit her head on the attic floor when she and Corrine ducked, finally came to long enough to freeze the third and final demon. Then she fell back, groaning, her hand on her forehead.

With the demon frozen, Corrine used her telekinesis to send the remaining broken glass at the demon. He unfroze, yelled in agony, and burst into flames.

The feeling in the room remained tense while the cousins waited to see if another demon was going to follow on the heels of these three. When no more demons appeared, though, they let out a collective breath of relief.

Katelyn limped to Melinda's side, kneeling to help wake her up. Corrine winced as pain throbbed along her burned arm. Rebecca, the least injured of the four, made her way downstairs for the first aid kit. When she returned to the attic, Katelyn had gotten Melinda up and sitting in a chair. She seemed woozy, but otherwise okay. Katelyn was limping, but when Corrine pressed her on her condition, she shrugged it off and said it was just a minor sprain.

"Corrine, let me look at your arm," Rebecca said, setting the first aid kit down on a table and opening it.

"I'm fine, we have bigger problems," Corrine said, brushing Rebecca off and moving to flip through the Book of Shadows.

"You got burned by a fireball," Rebecca said firmly. "I need to clean it and get antibiotic ointment on it."

"I'm fine," Corrine insisted, all her attention focused on the Book.

Rebecca scowled, taking gauze out and pouring some peroxide on it. She walked to Corrine and smacked the gauze onto her arm.

"Ow!" Corrine yelped, narrowing her eyes at Rebecca.

Rebecca quirked a brow at her. "Fine, hm?"

Corrine scowled, but relented and let Rebecca clean and bandage her cut. But she used her free arm to continue scanning the Book.

"Found them," she finally said, as Rebecca was closing the first aid kit and Melinda was finally standing, with Katelyn's help – though, Katelyn was also having trouble staying steady.

"They're help for hire," Corrine said, scanning the page. "So they'll keep coming. We need to figure out who hired them and take that demon out."

The silence that followed was uneasy. They all looked around at each other, feeling uncertain and assessing the injuries they had sustained.

The same thought went through all their minds: If they had barely been able to stand up to lower-level assassins, how could they go against an upper-level demon with any hope of surviving?


	24. Demon Hunting

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the lag – I was writer-blocked yesterday, and I worked today. I'm also working tomorrow and Wednesday, so I apologize if the chapters are slow, short, or less than my best the next few days.

**RandyOrtonxWifexx:** Let's hope they do!

**CharmedOpal:** Yes, they do suck! Rebecca does not have telekinetic orbing. She does have the ability to heal, but she only healed once, when she brought Corrine back from the dead. Otherwise, she's still having a terrible time getting control of her powers. But more on that this chapter... :) (Also, saw your latest PM but I have to go to bed right after posting this, so will respond tomorrow night.)

**Semper Fi Witchlighter:** Yes, she definitely has! Corrine and Melinda kind of take turns with that, since at one time, Prue was the oldest and bossiest, and then Piper. Like mother, like daughter.

**YugiohObsessed:** Thanks so much! Glad you're enjoying!

**lizardmomma:** Grams is definitely cryptic! Technically, Rebecca is the Whitelighter for the Power of Four because she has the full powers of a Whitelighter, despite being part witch. However, she's still not great at controlling her powers and, while she can heal, she only healed Corrine when she brought her back from the dead. She hasn't done it since. But more on that this chapter!

I'm so sorry if I missed anyone! I'm like, drop-dead tired and I got confused on where I left off with thanking people in the reviews.

Also, again: I apologize if this chapter is less than steller. I did NOT want to hit day 3 with no updates for you guys, but I'm truly exhausted :\

Hope this chapter is awesome, despite the above. Enjoy!

...

Rebecca rummaged through the bathroom cabinets, gathering materials to replenish the first aid kit with. When she had gathered everything she needed, she smiled triumphantly, wincing when the movement caused her split lip to burn, and fresh blood to bubble up. When Katelyn had slammed into her, one of Katelyn's rings had smacked right into her lip.

Rebecca licked the blood away and applied a fresh coat of lip-gloss to slow the bleeding. She stared at herself in the mirror for a long time, contemplating all that her life had become in such a short period of time. She sighed miserably, making her way out of the bathroom and back to the attic.

But just before she stepped around into the doorway, she heard voices. She heard her name and hung back, straining her hearing.

"I don't see why she can't just heal us," Melinda complained. "It would make things a lot easier."

"Because," Corrine replied, "She still doesn't have the hang of healing, remember?"

"She brought you back from the dead, Cor," Melinda pointed out, voice flat and irritated.

Rebecca winced, clenching her hands in guilt and anger.

There was a long pause. "I don't get it either, Melinda, okay? She should know how to use her powers by now – all of them and all the time. But she doesn't. No sense making her feel shitty about it," Corrine finally replied.

Rebecca tried to smile; Corrine was, after all, defending her. But Melinda's accusations, though true, made her feel terrible.

Taking a deep breath, she quietly slipped down a few steps, then made a show of stomping back up, braking into the conversation mid-argument. She plastered on a big smile.

"Okay, fresh band-aids and gauze." She placed the stuff down on the big table, then crossed her arms and looked around at everyone.

Despite Melinda's vicious arguing, she was still seated and holding an ice pack to her head. Whenever she attempted to feel the back of her head for lumps, she winced.

Katelyn sat on the floor beside a low coffee table, scrying for demons. She had a pillow under her ankle, and an ice pack draped over it.

Corrine stood before the Book of Shadows. Her burned arm was covered, but she kept playing with the bandage., an uncomfortable scowl on her face as she flipped pages.

Rebecca couldn't help but notice the way the tension in the room intensified when she entered. Despite everything, she still wasn't completely welcome, still the odd one out. She hadn't grown up with them, hadn't been forced to carry the weight of their secret for so many years. She didn't know their inside jokes, and still wasn't privy to certain information. It stung.

"How's the demon hunting going?" She asked, forcing some cheerfulness into her tone, so they wouldn't suspect anything.

"You're chipper considering we just got our asses handed to us," Melinda griped, narrowing her eyes.

Rebecca's smile fell from her face. "Oh... Well, I just thought..."

Melinda quirked a brow at her, and Rebecca mumbled a "never mind" and stared at the floor.

"Okay, so. We scryed using the demon blood from the glass," Corrine said, filling Rebecca in. "Katelyn found a group of them hiding in a park, but they keep moving every few minutes, so we need to continuously scry for them."

Rebecca nodded. "And if we find them, they take us to the demon who hired them?"

"We hope," Katelyn replied. "Corrine is going to start prepping a vanquishing potion, and we're going to bottle a ton of it so we can use it to force them to talk. Or, we hope it will force them to talk."

Rebecca nodded again. "What can I do?"

"You can learn to use your damn powers," Melinda scolded her. At Corrine's furious scowl, Melinda snorted a laugh and closed her eyes, her head throbbing.

"Eyes open! Eyes open!" Katelyn commanded, nudging Melinda's leg with her shoulder. Melinda groaned in annoyance but opened her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I know I'm useless," Rebecca replied, her tone full of nothing but sincerity; she truly believes herself to be useless.

Corrine sighed. "You aren't useless, Becca," she said cautiously. She brushed her raven hair from her face. "But you do need to learn to use your powers, seriously. We're all injured and we need to go up against these assassins and then whoever the big bad is. It would help if we were, you know, strong."

Rebecca hung her head. 'I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry," Katelyn said firmly. "Just practice. I'm sure Melinda won't mind if you practice on her," she said, her tone singsong, daring Melinda to contradict her.

Melinda flipped her cousin the bird, but otherwise didn't comment. She dropped the icepack and scooted in her seat, enough so that Rebecca could sit beside her and concentrate on healing her head wound.

Rebecca pursed her lips at Melinda, but sat and placed her hands above the wound. She concentrated. And concentrated. And concentrated some more. She felt sweat trickling down her back, but still she tried.

'Okay, I'm keeping tabs on their locations," Katelyn informed Corrine. "So that's good. No cloaking spells and no disappearing to the Underworld. As long as I can keep track of them, we'll be able to get to them no problem."

Corrine nodded. She had pulled out the small black pot they used for potion making, as well as a few choice herbs that Piper, Phoebe, and Paige had kept in the attic for emergencies. She began mixing.

"Good. This is a pretty easy potion, so it should be done soon. Once it's done, we arm up and head out," Corrine replied, measuring a precise amount of blue powder and tossing it in to the cauldron; the smoke turned dark blue, then a lighter shade as she mixed.

Rebecca gasped in shock, and Corrine and Katelyn turned to watch, in awe, as golden light emanated from her hands.

Melinda's eyes widened in surprise, as she felt the back of her head, then stood. "Well. Guess you can work well under pressure, then," she said, by way of apology.

Rebecca rolled her eyes before making her rounds, healing Corrine and then Katelyn.

"Okay, this is seriously awesome," Rebecca said with a smile, staring at her hands.

"Alright guys, time to get serious," Corrine said firmly, going back to her potion. "We finish this, bottle them up, and head out. No games."

Everyone set to work; Katelyn continued scrying for the demon assassin's location, keeping tabs on them. Melinda helped Corrine fill potion bottles, and Rebecca jotted down the vanquishing spell for the assassin demons, in case the potion needed back up. She also copied down a few generic vanquishing spells, for the upper-level demon they were preparing to face.

"Okay," Corrine said after a few minutes. "We're all set. Remember guys, don't back down. No matter what happens, keep fighting." She paused, staring at each of her cousins. "If we lose, we die. We have to get the name of this demon, and get it vanquished."

"Let's make our mothers proud," Katelyn said firmly.

This was their first big demon hunt. Katelyn was right: they had to win. They had to fight and kick ass and make Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige proud of them.

"I'll go with Melinda," Corrine said. "Katelyn, you're with Rebecca."

"What?" Rebecca asked, startled. "We're splitting up? Isn't that... unwise?"

"We aren't splitting up," Melinda sneered, rolling her eyes. "We're orbing, and it's easier if we each take one person. At this skill level, that is. Once we're more powerful, we'll be able to take more than one person, no problem."

Orbing? Rebecca's eyes widened. She had to try and _orb_ now?


	25. Trap

A/N: Hey guys! So sorry for the delays the last few days. It's been hectic.

**Anouki90:** Yes, the other three are definitely hard on Rebecca. Katelyn has always been the one who sided with her and tried to be friendly. Thanks! Glad you're enjoying!

**lizardmomma:** Yeah, orbing should be fun! Haha. Thanks!

**CharmedOpal:** Melinda and Rebecca = Piper and Paige in the beginning. So that explains it! Haha. Also, Melinda can freeze and orb,; no other Whitelighter powers. But you're right! She should be more understanding.

**Guest (Semper Fi Witchlighter?):** Ahaha. I'm sure Rebecca would appreciate that, since everyone is ganging up on her!

Okay, so I've been really building towards what's going to happen in the next few chapters. This is NOT the last chapter – keep that in mind! It might seem like it, but it's not at all. There will DEFINITELY be another chapter coming soon!

So here we go! Hope you enjoy!

...

Katelyn and Rebecca landed on their asses, in a tangle of limbs.

"Ow!" Katelyn howled, wincing.

Melinda and Corrine orbed in a second later. Melinda reached out to Katelyn and helped her stand, while Corrine reached for Rebecca.

"The landing is always a bitch," Melinda said with a smirk, crossing her arms.

Rebecca glared at her, but said nothing. She knew Melinda trying to bait her and it wasn't worth biting back.

"Okay, enough," Corrine said firmly. "We have a very powerful demon to vanquish. Vanquish now, snark later."

Melinda chewed on the inside of her lip, shrugging. "Sounds good."

Rebecca grumbled unintelligibly.

Fighting over – for now – the cousins looked around, finally taking in their surroundings. They were in the Underworld – something that had only happened a handful of times, and almost always under the watchful eye of Prue, Piper, and Phoebe.

"How do we find the demon?" Katelyn asked, frowning and looking around.

"Well, we scryed," Corrine replied. She chewed her lip. Katelyn had scryed continuously up until the point when they had orbed out. The demons had started out hiding in the park, but had led them to the Underworld minutes before they had left. Corrine had been hoping that wouldn't happen; it put them on the demon's turf, taking away their home advantage. Now, anything could happen.

"Well..."

"Witches," someone sneered.

"Maybe they'll find us," Corrine finished weakly, backing up so her cousins were behind her.

The demon grinned. He looked like a warlock, very human-like and very sinister.

"I wondered how long it would take you to show up," the warlock mused, pacing before them, completely at ease.

"I truly thought you would have been smarter than this," he sighed, shaking his head. He came to a stop and grinned at them. "You are stupid witches, hm?"

"Anyone else think this is a trap?" Melinda grumbled, sarcasm dripping from her every word.

Katelyn pinched her, narrowing her eyes. Melinda glared at her.

"Like lambs to the slaughter," the warlock said with a chuckle.

"Do you really think we're that dumb?" Rebecca snapped, sounding braver than she felt.

The warlock smirked, stepping closer to them. Corrine pushed her cousins further back, protectively. She threw her hand out, but it only sent the demon stumbling back a few steps.

"Cute parlor trick, bitch," he laughed, shaking it off. "What else you got?"

Corrine threw her hand out again and again, but the warlock only stumbled each time, laughing harder each time.

"This is going to be easier than I thought," the warlock managed to say through his laughter.

"Not happening," Melinda snarled, throwing her hands up and freezing the warlock.

They all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Let's hit him with the potion before he-." Melinda began, cutting off as she was thrown off her feet into the large rock behind her. She gasped, winded, as she hit the ground. She groaned, trying to stand, but unable.

"Stupid witch," the warlock chided her. "Not going to happen. You're little powers don't work on me."

Rebecca gripped the potion in her hand, then threw. It sailed through the air, inches from the warlock. But he flicked his fingers and sent the potion flying into the wall. It shattered, dripping into the sand.

Rebecca's eyes widened.

"Double-team him," Corrine whispered to Katelyn. She motioned with her fingers to countdown from three, two, one... And they both threw their potions at the warlock. He easily flicked the potions aside, then sent Corrine and Katelyn flying; they landed on their backs, inches from Melinda.

Rebecca ran to help her cousins up, giving Corrine a hand. She was just moving to help Katelyn when, suddenly, there was pressure on her neck, like an invisible hand chocking off her air supply. She was lifted from the ground, swinging her legs wildly, kicking and flailing. The invisible hand only gripped tighter.

The demon chuckled. "You make it so easy, it almost isn't worth it," he said, pulling her closer to him through the air.

Rebecca's eyes widened and she fought harder.

"What do we do?" Katelyn asked her cousins, panicked.

"We're out of potions," Melinda said, frustrated. "And our powers have no effect on him."

Rebecca realized that if she didn't escape, he would kill her. In that moment of panic, there was a second of clarity. She closed her eyes and, though she was oxygen-deprived, she tried to relax. She closed her eyes, loosened her muscles, and –

She orbed.

She orbed out of his grasp, and back to the safety of her cousins. She stumbled into them, but they held her up and supported her weight while she gasped for breath.

The demon paused, eyes wide and caught off guard; he hadn't expected Rebecca to be able to fight back.

"I have an idea," Rebecca gasped, hand to her throat. "Go with it." And she began to chant:

"Halliwell Witches, we call to thee

Hear us now, answer our plea.

Vanquish this demon from this place

Send him away, through time and space"

Corrine, Melinda, and Katelyn repeated the spell as Rebecca recited it to them, then held their breath.

The demon laughed, as if he found them to be ridiculous. The smile, however, quickly fell off his face, contorting into a grimace of pain. His eyes were wide with shock and he clawed at his body, as if he had bugs crawling over himself.

And then he exploded. It was an enormous, fiery blast that seemed to take him from the inside out. His screams echoed off the cave walls long after he was gone.

Corrine, Melinda, Katelyn, and Rebecca watched with wide, shocked eyes.

They stood there for several minutes after the warlock was gone, relishing in their first demon vanquish.

...

Katelyn held a tray of hot chocolate in her hands as she made her way to the living room. She passed one mug off to Corrine, another to Melinda, then took her own and plopped next to Katelyn on the couch, with Corrine across from them.

"To our first real vanquish together," Corrine said, holding her mug up and out. Melinda and Katelyn did the same, murmuring a 'cheers' before taking sips.

"Rebecca really saved our asses," Katelyn reminded her cousins, looking pointedly at Melinda.

Melinda rolled her eyes. "Look. I know I've been hard on her. But it worked out, didn't it? I was harsh about her healing abilities, and then she healed us. Then I made fun of her about orbing, and she orbed."

"Yeah, but I landed on my ass – again," Katelyn said with a shake of her head.

"But she orbed," Melinda said firmly. "Reverse psychology," she said with a shrug.

"Okay," Katelyn quipped, quirking a brow.

Corrine shook her head, sipping her hot chocolate. "Just lighten up, okay? She's proved herself."

Melinda waved them off. "Yeah, yeah."

"Where is Rebecca?" Katelyn asked with a frown.

"Did I hear my name?" Rebecca called, padding in to the room. She was in pajamas already and looked exhausted. She settled next to Corrine.

"We were just talking about how your quick thinking saved us," Corrine said with a kind smile.

Rebecca blushed. "I just did what had to be done," she said, brushing it off. "It wasn't anything you guys couldn't have done."

"But we didn't," Katelyn pointed out. "You did it. And it was great."

"Thanks," Rebecca said, grinning.

"I have a feeling," Corrine said, sipping her hot chocolate slowly, "That we're going to be okay."

"Well, we survived our first demon attack," Melinda said, shrugging. "It's all up hill from here."

"Cheers to that!" Katelyn said, holding her drink up and sipping it.

"This will all work out," Corrine said firmly, glancing at each of her cousins in turn. "I don't know how, but somehow, it will all work out."

Melinda, Katelyn, and Rebecca all nodded in agreement.


	26. The Angel of Destiny

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the delay! It's been hectic!

**RandyOrtonxWifexx:** Glad you're enjoying!

**Anouki90:** Glad you're enjoying!

**lizardmomma:** Glad you're enjoying!

**CharmedOpal:** Haha, good!

So some updates:

I'm basically preparing to wrap this fanfic up soon. That could man anywhere from 3-7 more chapters, though. This makes me really sad, because this is the last of my old fics that I will be wrapping up, and then I'll get to start posting my first new fanfic is over five years! So, sad but exciting!

I'm working on a new fic. Yay! It's called Anywhere But Here and it's awesome! I'm so proud of it!

And finally, CharmedOpal and I are attempting to co-write a new, awesome fanfic! We're just working out some kinks with who is writing it and how we are posting it, but I'll keep everyone updated as it progresses!

So, read, enjoy, and please review!

...

It had been several months since the cousins had lost their mothers. Six months, to be exact, since they had lost their mothers and become the Power of Four, and roughly nine months since Prue had first died, setting off the chain of events that led to Paige and Rebecca finding their family.

It had been a rough road, and the cousins were still reeling from it all. Every day, they tried to come up with new ideas, theories, and leads that would help them bring Piper, Phoebe, and Paige back.

Corrine had come to terms with the idea that Prue would not be allowed to come back.

Well, she told her cousins she had come to terms with it.

Inside, she ached.

She sat up at night, her mind wandering. She pictured Piper, Phoebe, and Paige coming back. She pictured the looks on her cousins' faces, their joy and tears of happiness.

She saw herself, standing in the corner, watching their reunion.

She shook the thoughts off, and went back to what she was doing: flipping through the pages in the Book of Shadows.

The cousins had become experts – more or less – at hunting demons. They certainly still had their faults and weaknesses, but they had gotten pretty good at it in the last few months.

They had especially gotten good at living together. Things had run smoothly in the mornings, with Corrine making breakfast while Melinda, Katelyn, and Rebecca got up and ready for school. They had learned to fake Piper, Phoebe, and Paige's signatures, and so far, the world was none the wiser. No one knew of the early demise of the Halliwell Sisters. No one could know.

Thankfully, it was summer now, and the cousins didn't have to worry about school again for another few months. For now, they could concentrate on refining their Wiccan skills and continue researching how to bring the Charmed Ones back from the dead.

...

"Morning," Katelyn said cheerfully to Corrine, as she made her way to the coffee pot and poured herself a cup.

"Aren't you cheerful?" Corrine asked curiously, sipping coffee from what was her second cup. "It's summer and you're up early... _And _you're cheerful. What's up?"

Katelyn shrugged, sipping her coffee. "It's a beautiful morning. No demons have attacked in, like, a month. Excuse me for being happy about waking up to a normal morning."

"What's normal about this morning?" Melinda asked, as she and Rebecca joined the elder Halliwell cousins in the kitchen. Melinda, at least, looked groggy and Katelyn looked slightly rumpled, like she had been tossing and turning all night.

"I don't know," Corrine replied in between bites of toast. "I was just asking Katelyn that. She's too cheerful today."

Katelyn scoffed. "Seriously? In this house, being cheerful is, like, a disease, I guess." She rolled her eyes.

"No, okay, it's not," Corrine countered. "But when we get happy and hopeful, bad things happen. Please don't jinx us."

Katelyn laughed into her coffee. "How can things get worse than they already are?"

Corrine, Melinda, and Rebecca exchanged terrified looks.

"Seriously, you're like a horror movie cliché right now," Rebecca said, shaking her head. "Do you want to get us attacked?"

Katelyn's mouth dropped open. She set her coffee down on the table. "You three are way too paranoid! Seriously!"

"Nope," Melinda replied. "Not paranoid, just cautious."

Conversation slowed while they sat around eating breakfast. One by one, they left the table to dress. By the time all four of them had showered, dressed, and made their way back downstairs, an hour and a half had passed. They reconvened in the living room.

"So does anyone have any plans today?" Corrine asked, settling onto the couch.

Everyone shrugged.

"Lazy summer days," Katelyn replied with a grin.

"Well, I need to go check on P3," Melinda replied with a sigh.

They were all silent; Melinda's words a reminder that Piper wasn't around to keep her club thriving. Melinda had managed to convince Piper's employees that Piper was visiting a sick relative, and that she had been put in charge until her mother's return. It had not been easy, and it had been aided with a spell that could be labeled as personal gain, but the cousins didn't care; they had to keep their lives going, keep everyone ignorant of their current living situation. That had required a spell. If the Powers That Be wanted to challenge them, so be it.

"How is the club doing?" Corrine asked hesitantly.

Melinda looked away, shrugging. "I'm doing the best I can, but Piper needs to come home... The club needs her." She sniffled, and what she didn't say out loud was, she needed her mother. Bad.

"I'll come with you," Corrine said softly.

Melinda nodded.

"Well, Rebecca and I can do chores around the house," Katelyn offered, trying to be helpful. Rebecca nodded in agreement.

"Great," Corrine said, smiling. "So, we'll plan on maybe having lunch together? It's..." She paused, frowning at the grandfather clock. The hands weren't moving.

"Melinda... did you freeze the grandfather clock?"

Melinda frowned. "No..."

"I did."

The cousins jumped up, turning their attention in the direction of the speaker.

Corrine forced her cousins to move behind her, blocking them from whoever the man before them was.

He smiled cheerfully.

"Hello there," he said brightly, a soft British accent making his voice sound melodic.

"You know, most demons know by now not to mess with us," Melinda said menacingly, narrowing her eyes.

The man laughed, shaking his head. "Oh no, I'm not a demon. I'm the Angel of Destiny." He paused and shrugged. "Well, one of."

The cousins exchanged confused frowns.

"An Angel of Destiny? Seriously? And what makes you think we'd believe that?" Katelyn scoffed.

The Angel of Destiny smiled patiently. "Because, it's true," he said simply. He turned his attention to Rebecca. "Ask your Whitelighter to go check with the Elders, if you'd like to be certain. But I can assure you, I am who I say I am."

"Whitelighter?" Rebecca said, eyes wide. "No... I'm definitely not a Whitelighter. I have Whitelighter powers, but.. I'm more of a witch, honestly," she babbled.

The Angel of Destiny looked at her, amused. "Anywho," he began, "I have come to you with a mission, if you will. An offer, really."

Corrine narrowed her eyes. "What kind of offer?" She was suspicious, and she refused to take this joker seriously until someone she trusted said otherwise.

The Angel of Destiny waves his arm, and, in a shower of golden lights, Leo appeared beside him, looking dazed and confused.

"The kind," the Angel of Destiny said, "Where you get The Charmed Ones and their Whitelighter back."


	27. Majority Rule

A/N: Hey everyone! Glad everyone is still enjoying!

**CharmedOpal:** You'll just have to wait to see! And thanks!

**Semper Fi Witchlighter:** Maybe, maybe not! You should know by now I'm a little more nefarious than that! Awesome – I should start posting it soon-ish. I just want to focus on this fic first.

**Lizardmomma:** We'll see, won't we?

Okay, so I actually have the next FOUR chapters all planned out – they aren't written yet, but I know the direction this is going for a bit now. So I truly hope everyone is still enjoying! Read and review, please! Always appreciated :)

...

"Dad!" Melinda cried, running towards Leo, arms open for a hug. Tears pricked her eyes, her lip quivering into a smile. But the second before she could embrace her father, the Angel of Destiny snapped his fingers, and Leo was gone again. Melina grunted, stumbling a few steps before regaining her balance. She stared at the place Leo had stood, shock and despair on her face. She slumped back to her cousins, and they quickly embraced her, her sobs muffled by their comforting hugs.

"What game are you playing?" Corrine demanded, arms crossed.

He smiled indulgently. "I'm afraid you cannot get too comfortable yet. To get your mothers and Leo back, you will first need to complete your task. It is your destiny." His expression grew serious. "Now, you must understand that, of course, your task will not be easy."

"Would you stop with the drama build up, and just tell us what we have to do?" Rebecca demanded.

The Angel of Destiny narrowed his focus on her. He studied her for a moment before nodding. "Very well. There is a very powerful sorceress. She has many powers, and a vast number of demons that worship her. She needs to be eliminated. Do this, and the Charmed Ones will be returned to you."

The cousins exchanged baffled looks. A powerful sorceress? They had gotten better at demon hunting, but not _that _good.

"I don't understand," Katelyn said slowly. "Why would we be the ones tasked to do this? Wouldn't the Charmed Ones have been better suited to handle this?"

Now, the Angel of Destiny turned his attention to Katelyn. "Yes, by far. However, when you four decided you wanted to speed things up a bit, you threw destiny off its course. Now, the task falls to you. Do this, and everything will return to how it was."

"Does that mean... Will we no longer be the Power of Four?" Rebecca asked, frowning.

"Well," the Angel of Destiny said with a shrug. "As was explained to you before: Having the Charmed Ones and the Power of Four is, understandably, too much power on the side of good. So yes, you would have to give up your powers completely."

"Wait, whoa, okay," Corrine said, standing quickly. "Give up our powers? Completely?"

"Yes," the Angel of Destiny said simply, nodding. "No more powers, no more being witches."

Melinda narrowed her eyes at him. "That makes no sense... We're still destined to be the Power of Four eventually. How can we do that with no powers?"

"Simple," the Angel of Destiny said, waving them off. "You're powers will be returned to you when you are ready for them."

Silence followed this statement. Corrine and Melinda exchanged wary looks, while Rebecca kept her eyes on the Angel of Destiny, and Katelyn stared at the floor.

"If you need time to consider..." The Angel of Destiny said, letting the sentence trail off.

"What happens if we say no?" Melinda demanded.

The Angel of Destiny pursed his lips. "Nothing. You will continue to live your lives as the Power of Four."

"I think I can safely speak for all of us," Corrine finally said, after glancing at her cousins, "We need some time to consider this."

The Angel of Destiny was silent, staring at them all. "Of course. Understandable. You have one hour. When I return, I need a decision. Other people's destinies depend on your choice, you know."

With that, he was gone. The grandfather clock began to tick again; time had unfrozen.

All four of them seemed to let out a breath of relief at his departure. Melinda swiped at her face, drying the tears she had shed for Leo.

"Is it just me," Rebecca asked, glancing at her cousins, "Or does his offer seem too good to be true?"

"I don't know..." Melinda argued. "Leo was _right there_. I almost could have touched him."

Katelyn hugged Melinda, murmuring words of comfort.

"I've heard of Angels of Destiny," Corrine said, agreeing with Melinda. "They do exist. They also don't interfere unless they truly need to. So this sorceress must be a real threat."

"But can we even take her out, then?" Rebecca asked, shaking her head. "I mean we've gotten good... But that good? This sounds like suicide."

"Do you want Paige back?" Melinda demanded, glaring at Rebecca. "I don't know about you, but I want my parents back. So unless you have a better idea for accomplishing that, I say we go with the Angel of Destiny."

Rebecca shook her head. "I can't explain it," she defended herself. "But I have a really bad feeling about this. I know you haven't known me long enough to trust my instincts, but they don't often fail me."

"Look Rebecca," Corrine said with a resigned sigh, "We've been dealing with these kinds of things longer than you. We grew up watching or mothers fight demons. I believe you about your instincts, but you also need to trust us when we say that this might be or only chance to get our mothers back."

Rebecca frowned. "Doesn't my word count for anything?" She stood and moved away from the couch. When she turned, her cousins had moved closer to each other. Rebecca tried to keep the hurt from her face. "I just think we need to check into this some more before we jump right in."

"And who do you propose we speak to?" Melinda snapped. "We don't have anyone left we trust."

"Can't we call for one of the Elders?" Rebecca asked. "They could tell us if this Angel of Destiny is the real deal, right?"

Melinda laughed bitterly. "Please! They're the ones who took our mothers away and refused to even let me see Leo! Do you honestly think they'll help us right now?"

Rebecca looked away from Melinda, frowning. She felt guilty, and she felt bad for Melinda; she had been so close to Leo, and then he had been taken away again. But she still felt strongly about this.

"I think we need to do this," Katelyn finally said. It was the first time she had really spoken up either in favor or against the idea. She chewed on her lip before speaking again. "He's an Angel of Destiny, so what he says has to be true. And he wouldn't be here without good reason, right?"

"Right," Corrine replied. "I agree with Katelyn."

"Well, I'm sorry but I don't," Rebecca said firmly.

"Majority rule," Corrine said, glancing at Melinda. "Melinda?"

Melinda took a deep breath and held it. She looked from Corrine and Katelyn to Rebecca. She knew Rebecca felt justified in her decision, and that gave her a moment's hesitation, despite her earlier argument. But what it came down to was, the Angel of Destiny wouldn't have interfered with fate if their task weren't dire.

"I think," Melinda finally said, looking at each of her cousins in turn, "that we should call the Angel of Destiny back... And we should accept his offer."

Corrine and Katelyn nodded in agreement. Rebecca's shoulders slumped; she had been out-voted.

"Okay, then," Corrine said. "We'll accept."

"Awesome," Rebecca mumbled, stalking out of the room.

Katelyn frowned after her. "You'd think she would be happier about the possibility of getting our mothers back."

"Well, she just has to deal," Melinda said firmly. "We have the chance to bring Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Leo back. And we aren't passing it up."


	28. Decisions

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the delay, I've been a bit writers blocked. Sigh.

Semper Fi Witchlighter: I know! Poor Rebecca is for sure! The sorceress is just a made-up character, though the inspiration is being pulled from the other sorceresses that have been on the show before. I'm glad you caught that! I was hoping someone would :)

lizardmomma: Rebecca is definitely right about needing more info. But, she's the only one thinking rationally. Yeah, you should know me by now... Lol. There is almost always something waiting around the corner to bite them in the ass... haha.

Okay, hope you guys enjoy!

...

"And this is your final decision?" The Angel of Destiny asked, looking around at the cousins.

Corrine nodded. Melinda sat beside her, with Katelyn sitting on the arm of the couch beside Melinda, and Rebecca standing behind them, silent and sulking.

"Yes," Corrine replied. "We agree to find and take out this sorceress. If we succeed, you agree to give us back the Charmed Ones and Leo, and we'll willingly give up our powers for that to happen."

The Angle of Destiny nodded, smiling at them. "Good! You will need your strongest vanquishing potions. Possibly even a spell to back it up. This sorceress has collected many a powers in the last few centuries and-."

"Whoa," Katelyn said, sitting up straight. "Centuries? She's been around for _centuries_?"

The Angel of Destiny had wandered a few feet away and was admiring a shelf full of framed photographs. He glanced up at them. "Hm? Oh, yes, of course. You assumed she was a young sorceress? Surely, if she was a young, low-level demon, we wouldn't have needed to go to such extreme measures."

"What does _that _mean?" Rebecca asked suspiciously. "What extreme measures?"

"I have a vague location for you," the Angel of Destiny continued, as if he hadn't heard Rebecca. "To get a more specific location, you will need to rely on your own magic."

"Okay," Melinda said. "So we magic the hell out of her. And then what? Does everything else just... happen automatically?"

"Once the sorceress is vanquished," the Angel of Destiny explained, "you will first need to relinquish your powers. Then, and only then, will the Charmed Ones be returned to you."

Corrine, Melinda, and Katelyn nodded.

"I will leave you to your task," the Angel of Destiny said with a nod. They blinked, and he was gone.

"Okay, so," Corrine said, standing. "Let's get moving. We need potions and we need spells. We don't want to go into this unprepared, especially if this sorceress is as powerful as he says she is."

"I can work on the potions," Melinda said, also standing. "I have a few ideas for some strong ones. I've been meaning to try some different ingredients out, anyway."

Katelyn stood, stretching. "I can help with spells. I'm in a rhyming kind of mood," she said, her voice border-line cheerful; she refused to get her hopes up, just in case, but that didn't mean she couldn't enjoy the idea of seeing her mother again.

"I can try scrying for her," Corrine replied, nodding at her cousins. "I'm not sure how we'll find her without something of hers to focus the scrying, but I'll do my best." She turned to Rebecca. "What do you want to do?"

Rebecca crossed her arms. "Don't you guys feel, at all, like something is wrong with this? That we should second-guess any of it?"

"No," Melinda said firmly, "Not at all. I don't understand how you could even consider throwing away the chance to get our mothers back."

"And I don't understand how you can stand there and take everything that Angel said at face value," Rebecca snapped. "Seriously, no one has any doubts at all?"

"We don't have room to doubt," Katelyn said softly. "Bex... This might be our only chance."

Rebecca bit the inside of her cheek. "Fine. I'll help, but I still don't like this."

...

Roughly an hour later, Melinda had nearly twenty potions bottles, corked and ready to go, surrounding her. Katelyn was scribbling away on a piece of paper, crossing things out, writing some things down, then crossing out again; she had been working to come up with at least three or four different spells. That way, they would be prepared no matter what they faced.

Corrine sat before a map of San Francisco, the crystal in her hand. So far, her scrying efforts had been unsuccessful. She sighed in frustration, but continued trying.

For her part, Rebecca was pacing the attic. She had moved from one cousin to another: sometimes helping grab potions ingredients from the kitchen; sometimes trying to come up with a word that rhymed with 'demon' or 'vanquish'; and, sometimes, taking the crystal from Corrine so she could have a break.

But mostly, Rebecca paced. She did not have a good feeling about any of this, and no one would listen. She felt sick to her stomach, and the bad feeling only intensified the closer they got to finding and going after their target.

"Oh!" Corrine said a few minutes later. "Hey, I got something."

"Sorceress?" Melinda asked without looking up, corking another potion bottle.

"Has to be," Corrine replied. "I put everything I could into focusing on her. It's weird though..."

"What is?" Rebecca demanded, turning her full attention on to Corrine.

"Well..." Corrine frowned, then looked up at her cousins. "The sorceress is... Well, she's hauled up at a hotel."

Rebecca wrinkled her nose in confusion. "And that doesn't scream trap? Or trick?"

"Why," Melinda asked angrily, "would the Angel of Destiny trick us? That makes no sense!"

"And why is an evil sorceress at a hotel?" Rebecca huffed. "Look, I have a very bad feeling about this. And none of you will listen to me."

Melinda gripped an empty potion bottle so tightly, it cracked and shattered in her palm. Blood and glass dripped onto the table.

"Melinda!" Katelyn cried, running over to her.

"I'm so sick of your doubts," Melinda snapped. "And I'm sick of having the same argument with you over and over."

Corrine frowned at Melinda, but said nothing; she just observed her cousin silently.

"This may be our only shot," Melinda continued. "One shot. The _only _chance we have to get our mother's back. So would you stop being a whiny little brat and just help us?"

Rebecca's jaw dropped. "_I'm _a whiny little brat? I'm trying to be rational, to think logically. All you three have done is blindly follow the orders of an Angel of Destiny. We have no idea if he is who he says he is, or if he's telling us the truth. And seriously? You whine and whimper about Piper and Leo all the damn time. So don't tell me _I'm _a whiny brat."

Melinda gritted her teeth and clenched her jaw, the glass in her palm cutting deeper.

"Melinda..." Corrine said slowly. "Are you okay?"

"Of course not!" Melinda snarled. "We have a bitch for a cousin. How could I be okay with that?"

"Whoa," Rebecca said, stepping closer, eyes narrowing.

"Enough!" Corrine snapped. Everyone fell silent. "Okay, look... I think... Melinda, I think you're under a spell."

Melinda scowled at her. "Huh? How could I be? We haven't encountered any demons lately. Besides, I'm fine!"

"No, okay, you're not," Corrine replied, shaking her head. "You and Rebecca have never gotten along, but this... malice... you're feeling is not normal."

Melinda frowned. "I seriously doubt a spell is making me pissed off. Rebecca being an idiot is pissing me off."

"I think you're right," Katelyn said to Corrine, frowning at Melinda. "But what can we do about it? We can't go after a demon with her in this mental state... She's likely to get us killed."

"Hey!" Melinda protested.

Corrine licked her lips. "Okay... Reversal spell?"

Katelyn nodded, moving to Corrine's side. Rebecca sighed and joined them. They took hands.

"Uhm..." Corrine said, biting her lip as she tried to think of a spell off the top of her head.

"Powers of the witches rise,

Heed the hope within our minds.

Take away this malice spell,

Do not let it dwell."

A confused look crossed Melinda's face. A red glow surrounded her, then swooped out of her and became a glowing fireball above her head. She gasped before collapsing. She hit the attic floor and bumped her head. The ball of malice pulsed, then exploded, raining red light down on Melinda.

"Oh my god.." Rebecca said, eyes wide.

"I don't understand how or when that happened," Katelyn said, lip trembling.

"Melinda.." Corrine ran to her cousin's side, and gently nudged her. "Sweetie, wake up. You okay?"

Melinda groaned, her eyes fluttering open. She looked lost for a minute before her eyes opened wide. She glanced at Rebecca, cheeks flushed. "I'm so, so sorry..."

Rebecca smiled and nodded. "Forgiven."

After getting Melinda a glass of water and aspirin, and fixing her hand up, the cousins reconvened in the attic.

"This doesn't change anything," Melinda said after a sip of ice-cold water. She sighed in relief at the cool liquid. "I'm sorry that spell made me such a bitch, but I still believe going after the sorceress is the right thing to do."

"So do I," Corrine said, and Katelyn nodded.

"I'm still outnumbered?" Rebecca asked with a frustrated frown.

Katelyn nodded. "I'm sorry, Bex. But spell or not, Melinda is right: this might be our only chance... We can't pass it up."

"She's still at the hotel," Corrine said. She was standing over the map, crystal in hand. It had dropped, and the location hadn't changed. She glanced at her cousins. "If we're going to attack... It has to be now, before she moves."

Rebecca hung her head. "I'm not going to win this fight, am I?"

"Nope," Melinda replied, though her tone was much more gentle than before. She took Corrine's hand in her own. They had distributed the potions bottles, and each girl had roughly five or more bottles stuffed into various pockets. They each had a vanquishing spell tucked into their pockets, as well.

Katelyn held her hand out to Rebecca. "Come on... We can't do this without you."

Rebecca looked once at each cousin. They looked so hopeful. She sighed and nodded.

"Fine. But let the record show, I still protest this decision." Rebecca moved to Katelyn's side, and took her cousin's hand.

"Noted," Katelyn said with a grin.

Together, Melinda orbed Corrine and Rebecca orbed Katelyn.


	29. Revelations

A/N: Hey guys. Sorry for the delay! I really had some major writer's block with this chapter.

**CharmedOpal****:** I completely agree! But keep in mind, they all hate and distrust the Elders right now. So they didn't want to confer with them. I don't know...! – Grins. -

**Semper Fi Witchlighter****:** Right! I remember Andras... For now, though, they have no clue who put the spell on Melinda, though! Mwahahaha.

So I truly hope you guys read, enjoy, and review!

...

Melinda and Rebecca orbed everyone into the empty alley outside the hotel; they had agreed there would be less risk of exposure that way, and safer than orbing blind into the hotel.

"Okay... Step two?" Katelyn asked her cousins, once they had gathered themselves.

Corrine peaked around the side of the alley, scouting the area. She bit her lip, turning back to her cousins. "Well, we don't know which floor she's on, or what room she's in... So we're at a slight disadvantage."

"Is there anyway we can sense her?" Rebecca asked, frowning. "Some way to narrow it down?"

"Well..." Melinda frowned in thought. She still felt terrible for the way she had treated Rebecca. She wondered if she would ever know who had out the spell on her, how long the spell had been in place, and which of her feelings over the past few days (weeks, months?) were really hers.

"Maybe a spell?" Katelyn suggested. "I mean... We have very little to go on, so I don't know if a spell would work."

"What if we just... go in there?" Rebecca finally said. "I mean, she doesn't know who we are or that we're coming after her... right? I mean, most demons know who we are, obviously. But... She hasn't come after us, specifically, so maybe she won't recognize us until we're right on top of her?"

"I think that's the best idea we have," Corrine said with a shrug. "Maybe we'll get lucky and she'll be in the lobby, waiting for us," she joked.

With a half-assed plan in hand, the cousins left the alley and walked as casually as they could into the hotel. The lobby was large, leading into a sitting area to the right and a café and bar in the back. Two hotel employees stood behind the front desk, and a handful of them wandered around the sitting area and café, checking on guests and straightening up.

Only a small number of guests milled about the lobby and sitting area. Two or three tables were filled at the café, and a small cluster of businessmen sat at the bar, despite the fact that it was still early afternoon.

"Where do we even start?" Melinda whispered, glancing around.

"I just wish we knew..." Corrine paused, frowning.

"Cor?" Melinda asked, concern in her voice.

"Katelyn," Corrine finally said, turning to her younger cousin. "Do you think you could feel around, maybe get a premonition?"

Katelyn opened her mouth to respond, closing it quickly. She shook her head. "I-I don't know... Maybe? I mean, I've only ever gotten one when Rebecca has been in trouble... No offense," she said with a shrug in Rebecca's direction.

"None taken." Rebecca waved her off.

"I... Can try?" Katelyn asked uncertainly. "I mean... Yeah, I'll try."

"Everyone, scatter," Corrine said, nodding to Katelyn. "Look casual, if you can. But stay close, just in case something goes wrong."

The girls separated. Corrine wandered toward the front desk, pretending to inquire about rooms, rates, and party pricing. Melinda walked with Katelyn, to help shield her if she got a premonition. They meandered toward the sitting area first. Rebecca tried to discretely head toward the café and bar, but the businessmen kept eyeing her and grinning to each other. She shuddered uncomfortably, doing her best to ignore them.

"Nothing," Katelyn said when, after fifteen minutes, she hadn't even felt a twinge of a premonition. She sighed, combing her hair back from her face in aggravation.

"Concentrate," Melinda said firmly. "You can do this, Kat. It will help us. Try harder."

Katelyn let out a puff of frustration. But she plowed ahead, touching just about every touchable surface.

Finally, after another ten painful minutes, Katelyn ran her hand along the lobby's front desk, and gasped when the first twinges of a premonition hit her.

"What did you see?" Melinda whispered, when Katelyn finally opened her eyes. Corrine had noticed from across the room, and grabbed Rebecca, dragging her over to the others.

"Third floor, room 322," Katelyn said, when they all had gathered.

"That's surprisingly accurate for someone who never gets premonitions," Rebecca pondered. When her cousins frowned in confusion at her question, she shrugged. "I'm just saying... it's handy. Maybe too easy? I told you, I'm going along with this, but I don't like it. So I'm gonna question it." She shrugged.

"I saw the key card," Katelyn replied. "It showed the room number. Let's go."

They moved to the elevators, and went right up to the third floor. Outside room 322, they took a moment to gather themselves.

"On the count of three," Corrine murmured. "One..." She used her telekinesis to throw the door open. "Three."

They stormed into the hotel room. A young woman jumped up from the bed, backing away from them with wide eyes. Two men, who had been standing in the shadows, jumped in front of her, forming a wall and cutting her off from the cousins.

Corrine used her telekinesis to send both men flying. One hit a wall, and hit the ground, out cold. She other bounced off the bed, grunted, and jumped to his feet. The girl continued backing into a corner, eyes wide and frightened.

"Potion! Potion, potion!" Melinda yelled, grabbing one out and throwing it at the guy's feet. He frowned at it, advancing on Melinda.

"Why didn't that work?" Melinda cried, scuttling backwards.

Katelyn threw another potion, but it did nothing, as well.

"This is starting to look bad!" Rebecca snapped, stepping back towards the door.

"Evil within these walls,

hear us now, heed this call.

We banish you from this place

To another time and space."

Katelyn chanted the spell quickly, with inches between her and the guy.

But nothing happened.

He grabbed her roughly around the arm, and threw her; she yelped, landing on the bed and bouncing onto the floor on the other side. She groaned, pulling herself back up.

"Okay, this is ridiculous," Corrine sighed. She turned her attention on the guy, focused, and sent him flying into the wall. His head hit with a crack, and he collapsed beside his partner.

The girl had worked herself into the corner of the room. Tears glistened in her eyes as she stared up at the four of them, encircling her.

"Please..." she begged.

Rebecca frowned. "Okay, again, this doesn't feel right," she told her cousins, looking from one to another. "Why would a powerful sorceress beg?"

"To trick us?" Melinda pointed out, quirking a brow.

"Sorceress?" the girl asked, frowning. She shook her head. "N-no... I'm... no!"

Corrine frowned at the girl. She was starting to get a bad feeling, like maybe Rebecca was right.

"I'm not a sorceress," the girl insisted. "I'm a witch!"

"What?" Melinda demanded. "Oh, come on. We're not playing this game."

The girl shook her head, looking confused and frightened.

"Karen!" the girl yelled, desperation dripping from her words. "Karen!"

Corrine looked at her cousins in confusion; there was no one else in the room.

And then blue orbs appeared beside the girl.

"Oh my god... She has a Whitelighter?" Katelyn demanded, eyes wide.

The Whitelighter in question, Karen, frowned at the cousins, looking taken aback. "The... Power of Four? The Halliwell Cousins?"

"You know who we are?" Rebecca asked. She was beginning to feel as though she had been right all along, and she couldn't wait to gloat later.

"Of course," Karen replied. "But... why would _you _attack my charge?"

"That's what I was trying to say!" the girl hiccupped, brushing at her tears.

"I don't understand..." Melinda said, looking at Karen. "We were sent by an Angel of Destiny... He said she was a sorceress. Powerful, and evil to the max."

Karen frowned. "That doesn't sound right at all. Are you sure it was a true Angel of Destiny?"

"Can someone impersonate them?" Rebecca asked, feeling more and more certain in her earlier concerns.

Karen nodded. "Well, of course... Didn't you speak to your Whitelighter about this? Didn't you check with the Elders?"

The cousins looked at each other, ashamed.

"We don't exactly get along with the Elders," Corrine finally replied. "And.. Well, we don't really have a Whitelighter right now because of it."

Karen frowned in confusion. "Can I trust that you won't kill my charge if I leave her with you?"

"Of course," Corrine nodded. "Now that we know... We'll take her to the Manor. We're stronger there."

Karen nodded. "I will heal her bodyguards and explain the situation, then go to the Elders. I will be back as fast as I can."

"Karen-." The girl cried nervously.

"It's okay, Lauren," Karen said calmly, assuring her charge. "It was all a misunderstanding. You'll be safe with them."

Melinda took Corrine's hand, then held her free hand out to Lauren until she took it. Katelyn took Rebecca's hand. They glanced at Karen one last time; she nodded to them, and watched as they all orbed back to the Manor – confused, angry, and with more questions then answers.


	30. More Questions than Answers

A/N: Hey guys!

**CharmedOpal:** Which part is confusing? Do you need something explained? Or are you just saying in general?

I want to send a special shout-out to **Semper Fi Witchlighter** for some GREAT ideas for the next few chapters. I'll be more specific as the ideas come up :)

Also, **Semper Fi Witchlighter **asked me if there's any chance for a prequel and/or a sequel. So I'll put it to a vote! You don't have to decide now, you can let me know as this fic gets closer to the end. But I'd definitely be open for both things IF I have enough, and decent, material to make a great prequel and sequel. I don't want to do them for the sake of doing them, you know? So let me know as you guys decide!

Okay, so PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews have been dropping off each chapter, and I'd really like to see that people are still enjoying this fic – that will help determine if a prequel is possible.

Enjoy!

...

"I just don't understand why the Angel of Destiny would send us after a witch," Melinda said, frustrated and pacing the attic.

"Maybe he _wasn't _the Angel of Destiny," Rebecca pointed out, her voice hinting at sarcasm.

Melinda glared at her.

Rebecca shrugged. "Well... You guys were the ones who didn't want to stop and check with the elders."

Katelyn turned to frown at her, and Melinda opened her mouth to speak, but Rebecca waved her off. "I know, I know," she sighed. "We can't trust the Elders, blah, blah, blah."

"You are so ridiculous," Melinda scoffed. "You just _have _to be right about this, don't you?"

"I don't have to be, but I am." Rebecca crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes; all she could think was, hadn't they reversed the malice spell? Would Melinda ever stop picking on her?

"Guys, okay, enough," Corrine said firmly, looking from one to the other.

Katelyn sat beside their innocent, Lauren, on the small couch set up in the attic. Lauren hadn't said a word; she looked from one cousin to another, as they argued back and forth. She shivered, wishing Karen would get back with some news. Despite her Whitelighter's assurance, she didn't feel safe with these girls.

"We were obviously tricked," Corrine said, glaring from Melinda to Rebecca. "Rebecca, I'm sorry. We should have listened to you."

Rebecca smirked and nodded. "Apology accepted."

"Oh, great," Melinda griped. "Now she'll have a big head."

"Okay, Melinda? Outside, now," Corrine snapped.

Melinda sighed and followed Corrine down to the second floor, and into Corrine's room.

"What is your problem? Do you still have the malice spell on you? Cause I can do a really awesome bitch-slap cleanse if you need it."

Melinda gaped at Corrine. "No, miss bitch, I don't still have the spell on me."

"Well, then?" Corrine demanded. "What is your problem with Rebecca? It's like you aren't even willing to give her a chance."

Melinda scowled. "She's too smug and she always has to be right."

"Gee, sounds familiar," Corrine replied dryly.

"Hey!" Melinda snapped.

"Look," Corrine finally said, after taking a deep breath. "Whatever your problem with her, get over it. At least for right now. After we defeat whoever this Angel of Destiny is, then you and her need to talk it all out and move past your differences. We'll never be a powerful, cohesive group if we don't get along. Plus, she's family and that's more important than our witch heritage."

Melinda wrinkled her nose. "No, because if we aren't good witches, we die. So that's more important than being cousins."

"Well... Then maybe that's your first problem." Corrine frowned at her, then walked out of her room and back to the attic, leaving Melinda alone.

...

Melinda slinked back to the attic about ten minutes after Corrine. Karen was just orbing back in.

"The Elders believe our Angel of Destiny is really a warlock," Karen began, everyone's attention on her. "The deal he offered you does not, for obvious reasons, exist."

"I knew it was too good to be true," Katelyn sighed.

Karen gave her a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry. But you do need to vanquish this demon. He is very powerful to have impersonated such a divine being. He needs to be dealt with."

"Okay, well we still have a lot of the vanquishing potions and spells from when... Well, from when we attacked you," Corrine said sheepishly, looking to Lauren. She frowned. "Sorry about that."

Lauren just stared at her.

"No one was harmed," Karen replied for her charge. "It was an honest mistake; you were tricked."

"So, we vanquish this warlock and... What? Will the Elders even consider giving us our mothers back?" Katelyn asked hopefully. "I mean... After everything we've been through..."

Karen frowned sadly. "I'm sorry, but you'll need to talk to the Elders about that when this is all over."

"Right," Katelyn replied with a sigh, sitting down on the bench again.

"So, location?" Melinda asked Karen. "Do we have any idea where to start looking?"

"We need a plan first," Corrine said. "We can't go in there blind like we did this last time."

"But we have vanquishing potions and spells. We'll just double-whammy him and be done with it," Melinda said with a shrug.

"I believe Melinda is correct," Karen said. "You made your very strongest potions and spells, yes? This warlock did say you would be battling a very powerful sorceress, so you must have put everything you had into the vanquishing materials for her, right?"

Corrine nodded. "Yeah. We made the most powerful potions we've ever concocted. You think that will do it?"

Karen nodded. "I do. And, if you wait too long, the warlock may attack again. This may be your one opportunity to stop him."

Rebecca frowned at Karen's tone. There was something she didn't like about it, but she couldn't put her finger on what the problem was, exactly. So she kept quiet.

"I believe this warlock will be in the Underworld. Rebecca, you should be able to sense his presence once you are down there. But be cautious: you will be on his territory, so you will need to be extra vigilant." Karen paced the attic, then stopped and looked at the cousins. "You need to defeat him. If you cannot, then all will be for nothing."

"Why are you Whitelighters always so cryptic?" Melinda complained. "What does that even mean?"

"Why will I be able to sense him?" Rebecca asked, confused.

Karen frowned and shook her head. "Be safe. Be brave. And do not, even for a second, hesitate. If you have the opportunity to vanquish this warlock, take it."

"Why would we hesitate?" Corrine questioned, wondering if Karen was insane.

"Just don't hesitate," Karen repeated firmly. She moved to her charge's side and smiled comfortingly at the girls.

Slowly, the cousins stepped beside one another. As usual, Corrine took Melinda's hand, and Katelyn took Rebecca's.

Karen nodded to them, keeping a poker face. "Good luck."

Together, Melinda and Rebecca orbed themselves and their cousins to the Underworld, and a tear slid down Karen's face as she watched them go.


	31. Left Behind

A/N: Hey! Wow.. I'm really sorry I haven't updated in days. It's been kinda crazy and hectic. I'm so sorry! But I promise this chapter is worth the wait! It will finally answer some questions!

**CharmedOpal:** You'll seeee! Muahaha.

**Anouki90:** Thanks! I'm leaning towards a sequel, maybe.

**GirlOnFire33:** I'm VERY good at keeping people in the dark! Also, at twists and turns and cliffhangers! I'm actually leaning towards a sequel, because I said Prequel by mistake -_- So sorry about that! Will explain below.

**Ariya Elizabeth Cullen Black:** This isn't very soon.. Sorry! You're VERY warm on those guesses, though...

**Semper Fi Witchlighter:** Ooh, shiny award! –Hugs it. – I love being cryptic! So yay! Melinda's behavior will soon be explained...

Okay, so I had asked you guys what you thought of a sequel or prequel. I DIDN'T MEAN TO SAY PREQUEL! I'm so sorry for any confusion, and for anyone who wanted a prequel that I am now letting down. I meant to say I was considering an EPILOGUE or a SEQUEL. I would definitely consider a prequel if I had enough material for it, though, down the road. So let me know what you think: EPILOGUE or SEQUEL.

Okay, please read, review, and enjoy! And I promise to try and get the next chapter up much faster!

...

When the cousins orbed into the Underworld, there was not a demon in site. They stuck together, wandering down deserted corridors, poking their heads into small caverns and large caves. Not a single demon was around, and not a single demon appeared before them.

"Am I the only one thinking this is a trap?" Katelyn asked nervously, gripping several glass vials so tightly, she was sure they were cracking and cutting her palm.

"This is definitely a trap," Corrine agreed, as they came to a stop inside a large room. It looked typical of the Underworld, with rock walls and sandy floors. But it was huge and circular, with what looked like rows and rows of seats made from stone.

"What is this place?" Rebecca asked with a frown. She followed her cousins up several small steps, leading to what reminded her of a stage. It was huge, cut into the side of one of the stone walls.

"It looks like an auditorium," Melinda scoffed, shaking her head as they fanned out on the stage.

"I don't like this." Corrine crossed her arms. "Let's get out of here. We'll go back to the Manor and regroup. Karen can go check with the Elders."

"Probably a good idea," Melinda agreed.

Each cousin had wandered away to different corners of the stage; Corrine was peaking behind a wall; Melinda frowned down at some scorch marks; Katelyn stood at the edge of the stage, squinting out into the bleacher-like formations; and Rebecca stood before a red velvet curtain, fingering it curiously.

"Let's go," Corrine said again, turning to face her cousins.

But each of them was surrounded.

Four demons formed a tight circle around each cousin, blocking them in.

"What the hell?" Melinda snapped, flailing her hands. "I can't freeze them!"

Someone chuckled, the sound echoing out from behind the red velvet curtain Rebecca had been eyeing.

Each circle of demons clasped hands. Black shadows shimmered around each girl, coalescing into black bars and, finally, forming small cages, only big enough for each girl to turn around in.

"Corrine!" Katelyn cried, eyes wide with fear.

"It's okay," Corrine said calmly. "We'll get out of this."

"Are you sure about that, little witch?"

The cousins looked up, watching as a tall, middle-aged man walked out from behind the curtain. He had thick black hair, streaked salt and pepper. He wore a black suit, his hands clasped before him. He grinned broadly, his demeanor relaxed and friendly, although the cousins knew he was anything but friendly.

"Yes," Corrine said firmly. "I'm positive."

The man laughed heartily. "So stubborn. Just like your mother."

Corrine narrowed her eyes. "My mother is a Charmed One. She could wipe the floor with your scrawny ass!"

The man laughed again, throwing his head back, his whole body shaking with it. When he stopped, he zeroed in on Corrine, approaching her cage with clasped hands.

"Don't you mean, was a Charmed One?" he asked silkily. "I believe she's been dead quite a long time now, hm? I should know, since I'm the one who ended her life."

Corrine gasped, feeling as though she had been punched. Her knees shook, and she stumbled into the cage bars. White electricity shot from the bars, and she screamed in agony before righting herself and yanking her arms in, away from the electrified bars.

The man – or, honestly, the demon (because that's clearly what he was, despite how human he appeared to be) – looked amused.

"That was wonderful!" he cried. "I'm so glad the cage works. I did question it, honestly. Oh, I'm so glad this is all coming together so nicely!"

"You bastard," Melinda snarled at him, clenching and unclenching her fists. She was dying to attack him; she just had to find a way out of this damn cage.

"Oooh," the demon said, feigning fright. "Such tough words for such a tiny little witch. Piper had a similar way with words. I see you've inherited that from her. She did have a temper on her."

Melinda looked disgusted. "You don't know anything about my mother! She'll be here any minute, and she'll blow your ass to hell!"

The demon shrugged. "Been there, done that. Besides, I don't think anyone is coming for you... Hm?"

Melinda pressed her mouth into a thin line.

"See, I know the Charmed Ones are dead," the demon said loudly, so all the cousins could hear him, as well as his minions, who stood in groups at each cage, like watchdogs. "You hid it very well from the mortal world. But did you really think the demonic community would not figure it out?"

"Maybe we've tricked you," Katelyn said calmly, trying to sound confident. "Maybe they're alive, and waiting for our signal."

The demon now turned his attention of Katelyn. "Clever. But I won't fall for tricks from Phoebe Halliwell's daughter. She was never the sharpest witch in the coven. You know, if she had just stuck with Balthazar, she would have been Queen of the Underworld. Sad really. They would have made a powerful team. And you, little one, would have been the most powerful Dark Witch anyone had ever seen."

Katelyn recoiled at the thought, scowling at the demon in hatred.

"It's in your nature, Katelyn," the demon reminded her. "Fighting it will only harm you in the long run."

Corrine frowned at the demon in thought. He had clearly been watching them for a very long time, had possibly even watched their mothers before them. He knew a lot about them, as well as the Charmed Ones. She felt a sinking feeling in her gut.

"And Rebecca," he said, walking slowly, purposefully, over to the youngest cousin. "You've been awfully quiet over here. I would expect more from Paige's spawn."

Rebecca hissed at him. "How dare you talk about her that way!"

He chuckled. "Now I get a reaction! I knew that would do the trick." The smirk fell from his face and he stared at her, his cold eyes glinting. "You look so much like her. It's remarkable. Same beautiful raven hair. Same delicate, pale skin." He reached a hand out, as if to touch her, stopping when his hand was inches from the bars. Rebecca backed up an inch, careful not to touch the cage.

"Capturing you four was easier than expected," he continued, once he had collected himself. He turned his back on Rebecca, walking back towards the middle of the stage. "It took years of planning, but it was all worth it."

Corrine glanced at each of her cousins, her brain in overdrive as she struggled to come up with a plan. The cages seemed to be magic proof, and they couldn't touch them without the risk of electrocution. But she feared if they didn't escape soon, things would end tragically.

"The potion," the demon said, nodding to one of his minions. The lesser demon stepped before him, bowing before passing him a small vial of silvery liquid.

He uncorked the bottle. "Cheers," he said, gulping it down in one shot. He let out a sigh of contentment before walking back to Rebecca's cage. He reached for her, and she flinched backwards. From behind her, two of the demons reached in and shoved her forward. She hit the bars, but was not shocked the way Corrine was. But before she could contemplate this, he had grabbed her around the throat.

She gasped and gagged, eyes wide. Blue orbs surrounded her, then shot into the demon. He stumbled backwards, and she slumped down in the cage, unconscious.

"Becca!" Corrine cried.

Melinda gasped, eyes going wide. She felt like she had been punched in the gut. Slowly, the feeling hit Corrine and Katelyn, as well. They felt winded, weak and trembling, and then as if something had been ripped from their bodies. The three of them slumped forward, gripping the cages to keep from hitting the ground; again, they weren't electrocuted this time.

"What's happening?" Katelyn cried, pain radiating through her body.

"I-I don't know," Corrine gasped.

"I've stripped Rebecca's powers," the demon said flippantly. "It has weakened all of you, and severed the bond that created the Power of Four." He grinned. "You are now nothing more than ordinary witches."

They stared at each other in horror. Rebecca, though, was still out cold.

"Release them," the demon barked.

"My lord?" one of the lesser demons asked, frowning in confusion.

He grinned. "They can't do any damage now. Let those three go... Leave the other one."

There was a collective murmur among the demons. Then the cages surrounding Corrine, Melinda, and Katelyn were gone. They ran to each other.

Rebecca remained in her cage, unconscious and powerless.

"Melinda, home," Corrine said firmly.

"But we can't leave Rebecca!" Katelyn cried, horrified.

Corrine frowned at Rebecca, glancing at the demon and his minions – who hadn't moved an inch, who hadn't attacked them. Yet.

"We have to," Corrine said finally, glaring angrily at the demon, who simply grinned at her. "We're outnumbered... Melinda, home!"

Reluctantly, Melinda grabbed Corrine and Katelyn's hands. Katelyn continued to protest, but Melinda orbed out, leaving Rebecca behind.


	32. Revelations II

A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! Trying not to do a huge gap like last time.. Still sorry about that! So, I'm kind of surprised I didn't get more of a reaction from the last chapter.. I had a few bombshells in there. Finally.

**Guest:** Perhaps! Or maybe not... – Evil grin. –

**CharmedOpal:** Thanks! Oh, you'll find out soon enough... :)

Anyway, this is another information-overload chapter! I finally reveal some interesting things... Dun Dun Dun! Haha. Anyway, hope you guys ENJOY, above all else! But also, please review! It's encouraging, and also nice to know people are reading and enjoying!

...

"We have to go back! We can't just leave her there!"

"I know, Melinda," Corrine said, her voice firm but calm. She chewed on her lip in frustration.

When the cousins had arrived back in the attic, Karen had demanded to know what had happened, panicked when she didn't see Rebecca with them. Corrine, defeated, had filled the Whitelighter in on everything that had happened. She had immediately taken Lauren up to Elder Land, with a promise to find out more from the Elders.

Since her departure, Melinda had done nothing but demand they go back for Rebecca.

"You certainly are singing a different tune now than you were before," Katelyn remarked, crossing her arms and giving Melinda a narrow-eyed glare.

Melinda frowned. "I was under a spell before, okay?"

"I asked you if you were still under the malice spell," Corrine reminded her. "Okay, and you said you weren't."

Melinda rolled her eyes. "Well... If I were still under the spell, I would say that, wouldn't I? But... Okay... Guys.."

At her serious tone of voice, Corrine and Katelyn both turned to face their cousin, silent.

"This is gonna sound so weird..." Melinda began, licking her lips. "But... that demon? Well.. the second I laid eyes on him... I don't know, it's like something in me snapped. I think... When you guys did the counter spell, it didn't remove the malice spell. But when I saw him..." She glanced away from her cousins, pausing to compose herself. Finally, she looked back at them, fear in her eyes. "I think that demon is the one who put the malice spell on me."

Corrine processed this. It made sense, honestly. If Melinda had snapped out of it once in the demon's presence...

"I think you're right," Corrine agreed. "He clearly knows us... He clearly knew our mothers. He's been watching all of us for a long time, and he knew which buttons to press."

Melinda nodded, feeling guilty. Because the thing with a malice spell? Those feeling had to have come from somewhere. They were deep-seeded within her sub-conscious, but they were there. The demon couldn't have amplified malice out of thin air.

When this was all said and done, and when Rebecca was home safe – Because, Melinda thought, she would get home to them, safe and sound – she owed Rebecca a huge apology.

Katelyn opened her mouth to speak, shutting it when orbs filled the room, and Karen appeared.

"Well.. I've got good news," she replied, somber. "But, I've also got bad news..."

...

When Rebecca finally awoke, she was trapped in a slightly larger, rectangular cage. She was lying on the cage's ground, curled into the fetal position. At first, she couldn't open her eyes, so she simply listened to what was going on around her.

"My Lord.. With all do respect.. I don't see why we couldn't have just killed them when we had the chance... Doesn't letting them go risk them regaining their powers and, well, vanquishing us?"

Rebecca's heart fluttered – her cousins had gotten away! They were safe and alive.

"Perhaps," the demon replied. His voice was ice cold and cruel. "But by the time they manage that, we'll have turned this one. They'll never have the chance to challenge us."

"And... what if we _can't _turn her? Sir.. Sir... AHHHHHHH!"

Someone chuckled. Rebecca shuddered, realizing the lesser demon had been vanquished for speaking such blasphemy.

But... Then their words hit her – really, truly hit her. They were talking about her, about turning her to... Well, she didn't know what. But she knew it was bad, and she had to get out of there – somehow – before it was too late. Or her cousins would be walking into a trap.

"Dear, sweet Rebecca," the demon cooed, his voice just inches from her ear. "I know you are awake, little witch. No sense pretending any longer."

Reluctantly, Rebecca let her eyes flutter open. She stared at the demon, inches from the cage, before jumping up and back, hitting the bars hard. This one, thank goodness, was not electrified.

"So sorry for that nasty business earlier," the demon said, waving it off. "I had to get all four of you here; however, I had no intention of harming you."

Rebecca scrunched her nose. "So... Kidnapping, electrifying, and power stealing are your way of _not _harming me? Wow... I'd hate to see you when you're serious."

The demon grinned, chuckling. "You truly are feisty. Just like your mother."

"Leave her out of this!" Rebecca snarled.

"Oh, I wish I could," he said with a sigh. "She was... not my favorite target, not by a long-shot. I was truly playing with fire with that one. But it was necessary, and it had the desired results, so who am I to complain?"

He walked a few feet away, to a table filled with what looked like some pretty dark potions ingredients. It was certainly nothing Rebecca or her cousins would ever use. He began mixing them into a rusty-looking cauldron, measuring by hand and guess work rather than with measuring cups.

"As I'm sure you've figured out," he called over his shoulder, never missing a beat, "I've been planning this for a very long time. And it's taken some minor adjustments along the way. But, overall, I'd say this has been a success."

"Why?" Rebecca demanded, gripping the bars so tightly, her knuckles were white. "Why have you done all this? Why did you kill Prue? Why did you send all those demons after us? And was it you? Were you impersonating the Angel of Destiny?"

He chuckled, stirring the cauldron a few times, before tapping his spoon on the side and turning back to face her. His eyes were so dark brown, they were almost black – black and ice cold.

"So many questions," he said softly, taking slow, easy steps toward the cage, until he was right on top of her. He reached in, and she jumped back. He laughed softly.

"I knew, before anyone – before even the Source – that there was another Halliwell Witch out there somewhere. I knew the prophecy that created the Charmed Ones would never tolerate a fourth witch, and so I planned, schemed, and prepared. I watched the Charmed Ones. I dug through human files and records. I tracked down the fourth witch, and watched her every move. I memorized the Charmed Ones' daily routine."

He paused dramatically, watching Rebecca squirm with the idea that he had truly planned this all from the beginning – before anyone else had ever known about Paige's existence.

"And then I began introducing myself to Paige," he informed her, maintaining eye contact with her, grinning. "A random encounter at the store, then at that silly night club Piper owned... I watched her, invisibly, while she worked, then asked leading questions when I did see her, getting a feel for her and her emotions."

"You played her," Rebecca snarled, bitter and angry. She was shaking, and she couldn't figure out why. Yet, the more he spoke, the more she feared the worst.

He smirked. "Demon, remember?" He paused, reveling in her anger and pain. "I waited until she was comfortable. I wined and dined her. I got into her head, and made her believe she loved me... And then?"

_No_, Rebecca thought silently, begging the Gods that he wasn't about to make her worst fears come to life... _Please, no._

"And then," he said again, watching her, pinning her with his cold, depthless eyes. "I gained her trust, confidence, and love. And that, my dear girl, is where you come in."

Rebecca paled.

"I don't believe I've formally introduced myself," the demon remarked casually. "My name is Carsaeus. However, to Paige, I was Carter. And to you?" His grin, if possible, became more sinister. "To you, I am Daddy."


	33. Embrace

A/N: Hey guys! I'm so glad everyone is enjoying the story so far!

**Ariya Elizabeth Cullen Black:** He's a big planner! And more so than you think, which you'll find out in this chapter! Cole... Hm... Intriguing guess!

**CharmedOpal:** Lmao! Dada. Haha. Love it! Yes, she does :) and that will be further explored...

**RandyOrtonxWifexx:** Glad you are enjoying!

**Semper Fi Witchlighter:** Ahaha. You've been guessing and asking about Rebecca's father for ever! So know you know :) Some great theories there, but you'll just have to wait and see! My argument is not valid? Hm! We'll see about that! Lol.

**GirlOnFire33:** Yup! Lol. Intriguing theories!

A lot of great theories you guys have right now! But I guess you'll just have to wait and see!

In the meantime, read, review, and enjoy!

...

Rebecca stared at the man – no, demon, she reminded herself – standing before her. He stood near her cage, arms clasped primly behind his back. His thick black hair, more salt and pepper in the light of the Underworld, was wavy and tousled, as if he had been running his hands through it. His eyes were so dark, they looked black from the distance. His eyes were almond shaped – like Rebecca's – with long, thick lashes no man should posses. His grin was easy and relaxed, like he knew he held all the power at the moment, and he relished in it.

And yet, his dark, fathomless eyes looked lonely, possibly sad.

They looked, Rebecca realized, startled, like hers.

"It's a shock, I know," Carsaeus said with a small shrug. "A demon for a father... Unthinkable, hm?"

Rebecca narrowed her eyes and shrugged. "I've seen it before."

"Ah, yes," Carsaeus said silkily. "Your cousin, Katelyn Halliwell." His eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Would you spare me the dumb lectures and stupid revelations?" Rebecca demanded.

Carsaeus chuckled. "You are so like your mother," he remarked, tilting his head, as if taking her in, like a curious cat trying to scout his prey.

Rebecca gritted her teeth and said nothing. He wanted to bait her, she knew that, and she refused to fall for it.

"Paige was always very... stubborn," he remarked. "She despised games, like you... Clearly." He sounded amused, and she hated him for it.

After a moment of hesitation, Rebecca moved to the back of the cage, crossing her arms before sitting.

Carsaeus quirked a brow at her.

"Well, if you're going to keep yapping, I'm going to sit back and relax," Rebecca said with a shrug. "If you like the sound of your voice as much as you seem to, then this could take awhile."

Carsaeus blinked in surprise before breaking out into roaring laughter. "Clever little girl. You do so sound much like your mother." His laughter fell off into a chuckle before he stopped altogether. "The most amusing thing about your mother?"

Rebecca looked away, feigning disinterest. Although, deep down, she was dying to hear what he had to say.

"She didn't realize," he continued, a devilish smirk on his face, "that she was getting in to bed with a demon."

...

"The good news is, Rebecca is still alive, and will likely remain that way for the time being," Karen said, looking from Corrine to Melinda, and finally to Katelyn.

"How do you know?" Melinda demanded.

Karen frowned, not wanting to break the news to them. "I just do."

"That's not good enough," Corrine snapped. "He's a demon. He was able to strip us of whatever makes us the Power of Four... How do you know he won't kill her to prevent us from regaining that power?"

"Because..." Karen hesitated. "That's my bad news... The demon is Carsaeus. He is... Well, he's Rebecca's father."

"What?" Corrine demanded.

"But that's not possible," Melinda argued. "Aunt Paige always told Rebecca her father was human."

"And that was the truth," Karen said with a nod. "Paige always believed he was human; he acted human, behaved human... He fooled her. Keep in mind, she didn't know that she was a witch when she met him. So she wouldn't have known to look for any demonic signs."

Katelyn's heart pounded at this new information. On the one hand, she felt excitement and joy at the idea that she wasn't alone; being half-demon had always plagued her, especially since Corrine and Melinda were witch and witch/Whitelighter. They didn't understand her struggles, or how hard it was, day-in and day-out, to fight her demonic nature.

But Rebecca would understand now.

Except, at the same time, her heart ached for Rebecca. Because she knew how hard it was to fight a demonic nature. And she knew that, for the rest of her life, Rebecca would face the same struggle. Being a Halliwell Witch didn't change that; if anything, being a powerful witch made the struggle harder. The more power, the higher the risk of going power hungry.

"So..." Corrine said, when the silence became unbearable. "He won't kill her... Because she's his daughter?"

"Well," Karen said, "He's still a demon. And it's in his nature to kill a witch. However, I do think he'll try first to convince her to become evil. Only when that fails will he try to kill her."

"Okay, good," Melinda nodded. When they all looked at her like she was crazy, she quickly added, "Well, it means we have time. We can work on potions and spells and figure out how to get Rebecca out of there before he hurts her."

"We can try," Corrine argued. "But he's powerful, Mel. He's strong and he's evil and he's been planning this since before any of us was born. He knew he was bedding a future Charmed One. He has knowledge that I'm pretty sure even the Source didn't have."

Melinda nodded. "Right. I know. But, even without the Power of Four, we're still Halliwell Witches. We're still the daughters of the Charmed Ones. We have magic coursing through our veins. That doesn't change just because our magical bond has been severed. We're still witches, and she's still family. We have to rescue her."

"What if we're too late already?" Katelyn asked softly; so softly, her cousins barely heard her. When they finally registered what she had said, they looked at her in confusion. "What if he's already turned her? Or... killed her?"

"Rebecca's stronger than that," Corrine said, shaking her head. "No way she gave in that easily."

"She's strong," Rebecca agreed. "But her demonic nature? It might be stronger..."

Neither Corrine nor Melinda knew what to say to that.

...

"Haven't you wondered why your Whitelighter powers don't often work the way you want them to?"

Rebecca glanced up sharply at Carsaeus. She had been resolutely starring at the ground, running her fingers through the dirt and ignoring everything he said – even the things she found intriguing, the things she truly wanted to know more about. So far, she had refused to fall prey to his smooth talking.

But this... After twenty minutes of ignoring him successfully, this caught her attention and she couldn't help herself.

He grinned. "I knew that would get a response."

She scowled, hating herself for satisfying him like that.

But then she frowned in thought; she had always wondered why her powers never seemed to work for her, why she could never get the hang of orbing or healing. She still wondered, especially, how she had brought Corrine back from the dead. It was possible her demonic nature had allowed her to do so, and she shuddered at the thought.

"Your demonic nature wars with your witch and Whitelighter natures," Carsaeus continued. "Until you fully embrace each of her magical inheritances, none will ever work properly for you."

Her eyes widened at his words, before she quickly forced her face back into a neutral expression, refusing to let him see her thoughts.

But it was too late, and he grinned at her. "You see where I'm going with this, correct, little witch? You have already embraced your witch and Whitelighter heritages. Now, you must fully and completely embrace your demonic nature."


	34. The Only Way

A/N: Heyyyy. Ugh, I'm so sorry you guys! You all probably hate me. I've been really under the weather the last few days, so I've been going to bed early and I've just been too foggy to write a chapter. Two days of warm weather and blooming trees and BAM! My allergies turn on me :(

**CharmedOpal:** Yes! Yes, she is!

**Lizardmomma:** Thanks! I'm so glad you're enjoying it! Yes, that was definitely a surprise plot twist, even for me! I didn't decide until a few chapters before I did it. Yeah, that's definitely the episode I got the inspiration from!

**Semper Fi Witchlighter:** Hahahaha! I'm so glad you're enjoying! I'm glad you like Rebecca! I love her snarky, sarcastic lines, too; they're so fun to write!

So I wrote this chapter in like... ten or fifteen minutes and it's very hastily put together, and probably more like filler than anything. But I'm really still feeling blah, and I wanted you guys to get a chapter. Forgive me?

I hope you guys enjoy, despite it being not my best work. Please read and review!

...

"No!" Rebecca snapped, backing up until she hit the bars of her cage. "I won't do that! I won't embrace anything demonic." She narrowed her eyes in outrage.

Carsaeus studied her silently, a small smirk on his face. He said nothing; he didn't threaten her or taunt her. He didn't even try to persuade her. It was almost creepy, the way he silently studied her.

Rebecca felt her heart pump wildly in her chest; she suddenly felt very weary, and very afraid. This man might be her father, but he held no love for her. He had murdered Prue, and he had lured her and her cousins here, only to take her hostage. No, there was no love lost.

And yet, she wondered...

"It was you, wasn't it?" she finally blurted out.

He quirked a brow at her. "Beg pardon?"

Rebecca scowled. "Don't play dumb. I know you were the one posing as the Angel of Destiny. Weren't you? You tried to get us to kill a witch!"

Carsaeus' smile broadened and, much to Rebecca's annoyance, he began a slow clap. "Bravo. Give the girl her prize!"

"But... But why?" Rebecca demanded to know. She moved forward, gripping the bars of the cage, desperate for an answer.

He shrugged. "Why else? She's a witch. So, you know..." He paused, pointing at himself. "Demon. Right? It's my job to kill witches, first of all. Mostly, it was just for my entertainment purposes."

He paused again, an odd expression on his face. Rebecca couldn't place it at first. Then, she realized what it was... He reminded her of a little kid who knew a secret and was dying to spill the beans.

"And?" Rebecca snapped.

"I wanted to see how far you would go to get your mother back," he finally admitted, grinning gleefully at the look of horror dawning on her face. "Well, I was also hoping to trick you into using your demonic powers. But that was more of an afterthought, really."

Rebecca turned red with anger, feeling nothing but contempt for the man standing before her, reveling in his brilliant plan – that had almost worked.

...

"Melinda?"

Corrine descended the attic stairs, rounding the corner onto the second floor landing. She glanced around, frowning in concern.

"Mel?" she called again, chest tightening in worry.

"In here," came Melinda's reply a minute later, sounding close but soft, like she was whispering.

Corrine glanced uncertainly in the direction of Rebecca's room. She cautiously took a few steps forward, hands at the ready in case this was a trick or a trap.

"Mel?" she called again, approaching Rebecca's doorway.

"Yeah," Melinda replied again.

Corrine poked her head into Rebecca's room. She spotted Melinda immediately, sitting on the end of Rebecca's bed and staring absentmindedly around the room.

"What are you doing in here?" Corrine questioned her, coming to a stop a few feet from the bed.

Melinda shrugged, avoiding eye contact. She had left Corrine and Katelyn with Karen nearly fifteen minutes ago, promising she'd be back in five. She had needed some space to clear her head, to catch her breath and gather her thoughts. But when she'd passed Rebecca's room, she had felt compelled to go in.

"Sweetie?" Corrine moved closer, cautiously, and sat beside her cousin. "What's wrong?"

Tears brimmed in Melinda's eyes. "I just... I fell terrible, Cor!" she finally admitted, sniffling. "I know it was the malice spell... But I feel like Rebecca getting kidnapped was all my fault. Like if I'd been nicer and listened to her more, maybe we could have stopped this from happening."

Corrine frowned, wrapping an arm around her cousin. "No, sweetie, don't think that way, okay? This is not your fault. You were under a spell. You couldn't control what happened, and you certainly couldn't have prevented Carsaeus from tricking us all. He didn't just fool you, you know."

Melinda shrugged, wiping a tear from her cheek. "But my anger drove us all apart, made us weaker. Maybe if we'd been... less weak... we could have fought him. Or... Something. I don't know."

Melinda slammed her hand down on the mattress, frustrated. "I don't know! I just... I feel like I could have done something. And instead, I did nothing. Not until it was too late. I can't forgive myself for that. And if anything happens to Rebecca, I won't forgive myself, ever!"

Corrine frowned, leaning in and pulling Melinda closer. She sighed in frustration. She had wondered some of the same things, though she had never blamed Melinda. If anything, she blamed herself. As the oldest, she should have sensed they were walking into a trap. But she hadn't.

Even before that, she should have sensed the malice spell hadn't really worn off. If she had at least gotten that right, maybe things would have turned out differently.

"Do you think Karen's right?" Melinda asked, after a few moments of silence.

"What do you mean?" Corrine asked, stroking Melinda's hair.

"Do you think he'll keep Rebecca alive?"

Corrine pondered this question, choosing her words carefully. "I think... As long as she's useful, he will. So that just means we have to get to her before she isn't useful to him anymore."

"Hey."

Both girls jumped in fright, glancing up to find Katelyn in the doorway, looking concerned.

"You guys have been gone forever. We have potions to work on. You coming?" She crossed her arms impatiently.

Corrine nodded, and she and Melinda stood. She gripped Melinda's hand and gently squeezed, reassuring the younger girl that they were in this together, and that they would get through this, one way or another.

Grateful, Melinda squeezed back.

...

"You know I'll never embrace my demonic powers, right?" Rebecca asked, putting as much attitude in her voice as she could.

Carsaeus chuckled. He had spent the last hour trying to goad her into using her demonic powers. He'd taunted her, thrown insults at her, and even tried to sympathize with her. But she hadn't fallen for any of his tricks.

Finally, he had given up and gone about his work, moving around the lair and gathering what looked to Rebecca to be potions supplies.

At her words, he stopped what he was doing, though he kept his back to her.

"Oh, yes, I believe you will," he said calmly.

Rebecca heard some soft clinks, like glass hitting glass. She frowned in curiosity.

"And what makes you say that?" she demanded, her voice laced with amusement.

At this, Carsaeus turned to her. He crossed his arms, tilting his head a little. He wore that all-knowing look on his face again. Like he had a secret he was dying to share with her.

"You'll embrace your demonic powers," he said, when he finally spoke nearly five minutes later, "Because it's the only way to save your cousins' lives."


	35. Harmony

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry again for the delay. The last few chapters have been really difficult to write – writer's block – and I've been so sick, you can't imagine. It's been crazy.

**Anouki90:** Thank you! Lol. Yeah, I love drawing/writing parallels between the girls and their mothers, and the demons attacking them vs. the ones who attacked their mothers. It's fun :)

**RandyOrtonxWifexx:** That would be too easy, wouldn't it? ;)

**lizardmomma****:** Nope, not at all!

**CharmedOpal:** Yup! Haha

**Semper Fi Witchlighter:** Yes, you did see what I did there! :) Haha. Again with the parallels, like Anouki90 mentioned. Yes, that, among other things! Muahaha.

**Ariya Elizabeth Cullen Black:** Thanks! Glad you're enjoying!

So apologies, but this chapter is a little shorter than normal. I didn't want to add filler to create length, since I feel like my last few chapters were not my finest to begin with. So I figured you guys would prefer a quality chapter over length. Hopefully I'm right?

I'm trying to avoid plot lines that are way too obvious or way too cliché, also, so it's slowing me down a bit. But I'm going to try to get some decent writing done the next few days so I can get ahead of my posting schedule, and you guys don't have to wait as long!

So, read, review, and enjoy! And again, apologies for the delays and being all sick and blah!

...

Rebecca couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Is that the best you've got?" she asked, yawning dramatically. "Cause, you know, threatening to kill my cousins? First of all, we hear that line all the time. And second of all, it's not gonna win you brownie points with me, just FYI."

Carsaeus chuckled. "You truly are amusing, darling girl." He sauntered closer to her cage. "No, no. I'm not threatening to kill them, Rebecca. I'm merely warning you what will happen if you do not embrace your demonic nature."

Rebecca made a face. "Death threat... Warning of what's to come... Same difference. What's your point?"

"My point," he said softly, a hint of danger in his tone. "Is that until you embrace your demonic nature, the three sides of your magical heritage will continue to fight each other. Your powers will never be in harmony, and you will never be able to reconcile the Power of Four. Without the Power of Four, and with the Charmed Ones still dead, your cousins will be weakened and, eventually, killed by demons. Would you like that to happen?"

Rebecca narrowed her eyes. "And why would you care if the Power of Four reconciled? Wouldn't it be easier for you if we didn't? Wouldn't that be preferred? You are, after all, a demon."

He nodded. "Yes, that's true. But embracing your demonic nature also benefits me." He smirked. "Not in ways that you should concern yourself with, of course."

"Right," Rebecca agreed sarcastically. "Of course not. Because making a deal with a demon is totally fine, and there won't be any hidden agendas or unforeseen consequences down the road."

Carsaeus beamed. "You are a clever one."

She crossed her arms and huffed in annoyance at his condescending tone; he spoke to her like he would a five-year-old. And demon or not, he was still her father and she was still a teenage girl, and being spoken down to pissed her off.

"You know, most girls who grow up without their fathers get along fine," she finally said. "Most girls pretend their father is dead, or imagine him as some bad guy or criminal not worth their time. But I got lucky with you, didn't I? With you, I don't have to pretend. You really are just a demon." She paused, considering "And an asshat."

Carsaeus scowled at this. "Didn't your mother ever teach you to respect your elders?"

"Yes, but you're not an Elder," Rebecca shot back, shaking her head. "Demon, remember?"

He snarled at her. "You will embrace your demonic nature. Or you – and your cousins – will die. Your choice, little witch."

With that, he struck his hand out, as it to hit her – though she was still tucked behind the bars of her cage. But the force that hit her felt worse than a physical slap to the cheek. It sent her flying backwards into the bars of the cage, which – this time – sent a shock wave through her body. She cried out in pain, gasping for breath, before everything went black.

...

"Okay, so we have all the potions we need," Katelyn said, looking around at the twenty or so bottles that sat before them on the small circular table in the attic.

"And we have some spells as back-up, just in case," Melinda added, clenching them in her hand, which was shaking slightly.

"Are we sure this is a good idea?" Corrine asked, after a moment of hesitation.

Melinda and Katelyn stared at her as if she had lost her mind.

"Are _you _under the malice spell now?" Melinda asked cautiously, looking genuinely concerned.

Corrine shook her head. "I'm sorry, that didn't come out right. I'm just wondering... Well, every demon we've fought recently... It's ended badly. We've been tricked and kidnapped and had spells put on us and... Well, each demon we defeat leads to another demon that's stronger and harder to defeat. I want Rebecca back as much as you two do, but what if this is what's meant to be?"

"You can't mean that," Katelyn snapped. "Rebecca is our cousin; she is family, Corrine. You can't believe that she's meant to die."

"Prue was," Corrine said softly, looking down at the floor. She picked at her shirt, blinking back tears. She ached to see her mother right now, to ask her for advice and guidance.

Melinda and Katelyn gave each other guilty looks.

"Cor, I'm sorry," Katelyn said uncomfortably. "I'm sorry for the way that sounded. I didn't mean... I'm sorry."

Corrine shrugged, but refused to look at Katelyn.

"We all have lost," Melinda reminded them. "And we're all still hurting from those losses. But we have to stay focused. You're right, Corrine, it could be a trap. And it could be dangerous. But if we do nothing... Can you live with that?"

Corrine finally looked up at her cousins. She shook her head. "No... I can't."

"Look, Aunt Prue... We miss her, too. And I know how much it hurt to lose her, Cor." Katelyn paused, biting her lip and trying to pick her words carefully. "But her death brought us Aunt Paige and Rebecca. And without Rebecca, we wouldn't be where we are now."

"Without our mothers and powerless?" Corrine questioned, though she spoke with little conviction, all her fight gone.

"Look at what we've been through," Melinda argued, before Katelyn could speak again. "We've been through tough times, but we've also become closer. Stronger. And maybe this was all meant to be, and maybe it wasn't. But so far, we've beaten each challenge to the ground. We've come out of each fight, stronger and for the better. And this time will be no different."

Corrine, though reluctant, nodded.

"Okay, are we ready?" Melinda asked, glancing at Katelyn, who nodded, and then Corrine, who hesitated before nodding.

From somewhere behind them, someone said, "Not so fast, girls."


	36. Reunion

A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry for the delay. My family had a scare yesterday with the Boston Marathon terror attack. My brother's fiancée was in the race, and we didn't hear from her for a while. Thank goodness, though, she was able to contact us relatively quickly, and she's okay!

My thoughts and prayers go out to any of you who had a loved one in the race – or who have a friend who knew someone in the race - and I pray everyone is safe and sound.

**RandyOrtonxWifexx:** Big Shout Out to you! You'll see why soon :)

**Guest... CharmedOpal(?):** Eeep! No! No handbags! You LOVE my cliffhangers! They are awesome!

**wiccawhitewitchcharmedfan:** Thanks! Glad you enjoyed! I've actually written 36 chapters now, so you can read at your leisure. I hope you continue to enjoy!

**Semper Fi Witchlighter:** You'll see, you'll see! I tried for both! Sorry it didn't work! I'm a ninja?! Woot! I just find it less confusing if they use first names, rather than saying mom this and mom that.

**Lizardmomma:** Thanks! Glad you're enjoying!

**GirlOnFire33:** You'll find out soon!

Enjoy, guys!

...

Corrine quickly shoved Melinda and Katelyn behind her, backing them towards the Book slowly, almost cautiously. But Katelyn broke out from behind her older cousin and, almost unconsciously, sent a fireball hurtling forward.

Cole easily ducked out of the way, grinning proudly at his daughter.

"I didn't think you had any active demonic powers," he said, shaking his head in disbelief. "That was awesome!"

"What the _hell _are you doing here?" Katelyn snarled, eyes narrowed in rage. She hadn't yet registered the fireball she had thrown, or realized what it meant – or could possibly mean.

Corrine and Melinda, however, were staring at their younger cousin in... Shock? Fear? Worry? All these emotions seemed to cross their faces in just a matter of seconds.

"Didn't our mothers vanquish your sorry ass?" Melinda questioned, as the shock of seeing Katelyn throw a fireball began to wear off.

Cole shrugged, still grinning casually, as if he hadn't almost been killed by his own daughter. "Three times, I think. Or is it four now?"

Corrine had to grab Katelyn around both arms in order to stop her from rushing Cole and attacking him again.

"So how are you back? Again?" Corrine demanded to know, struggling to hold Katelyn back. Melinda moved forward and helped Corrine, gripping one of Katelyn's arms tightly and stepping slightly in front of her.

Cole shrugged, pacing the attic and staring around, once in awhile pausing to admire or touch something. He frowned towards the attic door, then glanced back at the cousins.

"Does it matter?" he asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets and moving his weight from one foot to another. "I always come back; you should know that by now." He looked to Katelyn, who had stopped trying to pull free of her cousins. "I missed you."

Katelyn swallowed hard, gritting her teeth to keep from snarling at him. His comment almost felt sincere, but she knew better than to fall for that kind of trick. Phoebe had fallen for it one too many times, and Katelyn refused to let that happen to her.

Cole frowned at her, as if reading her thoughts. For a moment, he looked annoyed and hurt. But the look quickly left his face, and he scowled. "I'm back because you four have done nothing but royally screw up. You need someone to bail you out, and I'm your man."

Corrine and Melinda exchanged disbelieving looks. Katelyn yanked her arms free from them, placing one hand on her hip and using the other to point at Cole.

"You? Help us? How could you possibly help us?" She scoffed. "And, seriously? _We've _screwed up royally? Are you seriously the pot calling the kettle black right now?"

Cole gritted his teeth. "Well, I've certainly screwed up enough times, too. I admit that." He paused, making a face. "But that also means I'm the perfect person to help you fix this. Besides," he added, grinning wickedly at them, "What other options do you have?"

Katelyn sneered at him. "We have potions and spells, and we're perfectly capable of handling this all on our own, _Cole,_" she snapped, emphasizing her use of his name, rather than calling him 'dad'.

Something flashed in Cole's eyes – again, it almost looked like hurt – but quickly faded away. He became poker-faced once more.

"Potions and flimsy spells are not enough against Carsaeus," he said, "especially right now, while you're weakened and don't have the Power of Four. You'll be like lambs to the slaughter."

"You know Carsaeus?" Corrine asked quickly, pursuing the lead before Katelyn could attack him again, and potentially ruin this for them.

"In a matter of speaking," Cole said with a shrug, but didn't elaborate. "You'll never beat him, not until you have Rebecca back and the Power of Four reunited."

Corrine opened her mouth to speak again, a million questions on the tip of her tongue. Melinda frowned, pinching Corrine before she could say anything. Corrine scowled at her, but waited to speak.

"How do you even know about Rebecca and the Power of Four?" Melinda questioned. "Why aren't you asking for Phoebe or the Power of Three? You've been vanquished for quite a while now... How did you get caught up so quickly?"

Cole grinned. "Very perceptive. Annoyingly so." He ran a hand through his hair. "I know everything that has happened since I've been gone. How I know these things doesn't matter."

"It matters to us," Katelyn snapped. "We don't do anything, say anything, or answer anything until you tell us."

"I can't tell you what you want to know," Cole finally said, after a few minutes of silence. "I was sent to help you because I'm the most... familiar with Carsaeus. But if you don't want my help, fine. Go get yourselves killed," he said, throwing his hands up like he didn't care one way or another.

Corrine frowned in thought, staring at him for a long time but saying nothing.

"We _don't _want your help, thanks very much," Melinda snapped, grabbing Katelyn's hand in a show of solidarity.

Cole shrugged. "Fine."

"Wait."

Melinda, and Katelyn stared at Corrine as if she had lost her mind.

Corrine shifted uncomfortably.

"Corrine?" Melinda questioned, frowning.

Katelyn shook her head at her cousin. "Cor, you can't be serious?"

"Hold that thought," Corrine said to Cole, dragging Melinda and Katelyn to the farthest corner of the attic. She stared at Cole until he put his hands up in surrender and moved away from them, turning his back on them.

"Cor!" Katelyn whisper-cried. "What is going through that head of yours? He's a demon! We can't trust him."

"Someone sent him," Corrine argued. "We don't know who, but someone sent him. There has to be a reason."

"How do we know someone sent him?" Melinda asked. "Seriously, maybe he just pulled a Wasteland and got himself un-vanquished or something."

"Even so," Corrine shrugged, "what if he can honestly help us defeat Carsaeus and get Rebecca back? Could you live with yourself if he had that ability and we let him slip through our fingers?"

"He's evil," Katelyn reminded her, like she could have possibly forgotten.

Corrine frowned. "He's a demon, but that doesn't mean he's evil. You're part demon, and so is Rebecca." She waved away Katelyn's hurt protests. "Look... it's different, I get that. I'm sorry, bad comparison. But seriously, Kat... I know we can't trust him. That's obvious. But he might be able to help."

Melinda and Katelyn exchanged uncertain glances.

"I don't have all day, you know," Cole called over his shoulder, admiring an old-fashioned typewriter sitting on an antique table in the opposite corner of the attic.

"Shut up," Katelyn growled, before glancing back at her cousins. "I don't trust him and I never will. I'm telling you now, I object to this and if he backstabs us, I reserve the right to say 'I told you so'."

Melinda gaped at her. "Katelyn... Seriously?"

Katelyn shrugged helplessly, playing with her hair. "I don't know what other option we have, Mel. You know I don't like it. But if Rebecca dies because we didn't accept Cole's offer of help..."

Melinda sighed, but nodded.

Together, they turned to face Cole, who was already staring at them with a grin on his face, as if he had heard every word of their conversation.

"We have to establish some ground rules," Corrine informed him. "This is gonna go done our way, or not at all."

Cole smirked. "Of course. Whatever you say."


	37. Heart to Heart

A/N: Hey guys. So, so, so sorry for the delay. I dunno what's with me lately... Writers block and tiredness and just blahness. I'm really sorry for the delay.

**Anouki90:** Yay! Glad you enjoyed!

**lizardmomma:** I'm sneaky like that! I figured it would be cliché to have it be Prue, Piper, Phoebe, or Paige. And what could Penny or Patty really do but offer advice? So Cole seemed to work :)

**RandyOrtonxWifexx:** You gave me the idea! Also, what I said above to lizardmomma... I wanted someone significant, with shock value, but not someone who would be cliché. So it couldn't be any of the Charmed Ones. Penny and Patty can really only give advice, not help. Leo was taken by the Elders, so he's out. I figured Cole could work on so many levels. And you're idea to have it be him sparked this thought process, so thanks!

**CharmedOpal:** YAY! – Dances. –

**sassytxnmama:** Welcome to fanfiction! I hope you're enjoying it so far, and thank you so much! That means a lot to me! I hope you continue to enjoy the story, as well as the site as a whole :)

Okay guys, so this is a slightly shorter chapter. But, in my humble opinion, it's freaking amazing and I'm really in love with it. So enjoy, read and review!

**PS*/*BTW:** Semper Fi Witchlighter pointed out that I really hadn't given you guys detailed descriptions of what the cousins each look like. So I'll start dropping hints in this chapter, and I'm hoping to write up full descriptions and post them in one of my author's notes in the next few chapters.

...

Katelyn paced her room, biting her lip – gently at first and then, as her panic set in, harder.

She couldn't believe Cole was back... She couldn't believe she had agreed to let him work with her and her cousins. She couldn't believe he'd tried to pull the concerned father routine.

But at the same time, she could believe that he'd managed to worm his way back into her life; after all, he had done it numerous times to Phoebe. No matter how many times he was vanquished, he always found a way. And she could absolutely believe that he knew Carsaeus. When you were a Halliwell, coincidences didn't exist.

She also knew, though she hated to believe it this time, that everything happened for a reason. So that meant Cole was back for a reason, and that reason would be revealed – whether she liked it or not – in due time.

"Am I interrupting?"

Katelyn spun around, her long blonde hair whipping into her face. She tucked it behind her ears, taking an involuntary step backwards, and away from Cole.

"Stay away from me," she said firmly, pointing a finger at him menacingly, a silent warning.

Cole put his hands up before him in mock surrender. "I'm not going to hurt you, Katy Bear."

Katelyn closed her eyes, taking an unsteady breath at the use of her childhood nickname. When she opened her eyes, Cole hadn't moved, though he had lowered his hands to his sides. His eyes remained steadily on her.

"That's what you always say – to mom, to me." Katelyn licked her lips, tasting blood; she had bitten down hard, startled, when Cole had entered the room. "But whether you mean for it to happen or not, something does always happen. And someone always gets hurt."

Cole hung his head. For him, it felt like déjà vu. This was a conversation he had had, many times and on multiple occasions, with Phoebe. His head spun at the idea that she was dead, that he might never see her again... Unless he could somehow bring her back to life, of course. She was in Heaven. And, last he checked, demons didn't go Up.

"Katy Bear..."

"Don't call me that," she snapped.

"...I'm sorry," Cole finished softly, pausing for a long time before speaking again. "I can't help what I am. And you can't either. I know you've been struggling with your demonic heritage."

Katelyn's eyes widened. "H-How?" She quickly pushed the shock from her face, adopting a poker face. "I mean, I don't know what you're talking about."

Cole chuckled, though it held very little amusement – more like sadness. "I told you, how I'm back and how I know what's happened since I was gone... I can't say." He looked down for a moment, then back at his daughter. "The point is, I know. And I'm here. And, given the chance, I can help you."

Katelyn burst out laughing. It took her a moment to compose herself. "You? Help me?" She shook her head, her blue eyes cold as ice when she finally spoke. "You're here to help us vanquish Carsaeus and get Rebecca back. After that, I want you gone."

"Katy-."

"Don't," she growled, "call me that!"

Cole frowned. "I screwed up. I get that. But don't you think I deserve a second chance?"

"You got a second chance, and a third, and a fourth." Katelyn shook her head. "I'm pretty sure you got a fifth and sixth, also. Between mom and I, you used all your extra chances."

"I'm a demon, Katelyn," Cole said firmly. "I can't help what I am. I can't pretend I'm anything else. I have demonic powers, and I'm vulnerable to what they do to me. I'm sure you know what that's like."

Katelyn took a step back, wanting nothing more than to look away. But Cole's eyes bore into hers, and she remained glued to the spot.

"Done anything you regret lately?" Cole asked, tilting his head slightly as he watched her.

Katelyn's eyes widened. She shook her head fiercely, taking another shaky step backwards, wanting to put as much distance between herself and her father as possible.

"No," she finally squeaked, her throat dry. She tried clearing it, tried to speak more firmly. "No. I'm a good witch. I'm a Charmed One."

Cole smirked. "No. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige were Charmed Ones. You're merely a Halliwell witch. But you're also my daughter. You're also part demon. That fireball you threw in the attic made that pretty obvious."

Katelyn frowned, confused by his words; then, slowly, the events in the attic finally registered, and she realized what she had done.

"No... But, I don't have any active powers," she argued. "Good or evil. I can shimmer. I can't throw fireballs." She said it to convince him, but she felt as if she needed to convince herself even more.

Cole shook his head, moving forward for every step she took backward. "Then your demonic nature has gotten stronger. Maybe stronger than your witch nature."

"No!" Katelyn cried, throwing a hand out to keep Cole from taking another step toward her. A fireball formed in her hand. She gasped, shaking her hand around, trying to snuff it out.

"Clearly, anger is your trigger," Cole remarked, observing her struggle with amusement dancing in his eyes.

"How do I get rid of it?" She cried, desperately shaking her hand around, gasping in shock and fear.

Cole quirked a brow. "I thought you didn't need my help?"

"Cole!" She snarled, desperation in her voice.

"I can't hear you," he said with a shrug.

"Dammit!" She whined, panic settling in. "Cole!"

He shrugged again. "You said it yourself, I only hurt you." He turned his back on her, heading for the exit.

"Dad!"

Cole paused, standing with his back to Katelyn for a solid minute before turning to face her. Tears shone in her eyes, dancing and sparkling in the light that reflected off them. After a moment, the tears slipped free and fell down her face.

Cole cleared his throat, still shocked that she had called him 'Dad'. Finally, he nodded at her hand. "Make a fist."

Katelyn, heart pounding, did as she was told, and the fireball extinguished. She took a deep breath to calm down, shaking slightly.

"Still don't trust me?" he asked softly, before walking out, leaving Katelyn alone to ponder over his question.


	38. Prepared for Everything

A/N: Hey guys! Oy! I haven't updated in over a week, and I'd apologize but I've done that so often lately, I feel terrible for it. Forgive me! Hopefully no one has forgotten about me... :\

**Sarahtaco:** Wow! That's incredible and I'm so glad you're enjoying it so far! I hope you continue to enjoy it!

**Anouki90:** I'm glad you enjoyed it! It was a fun chapter to write for so many reasons. We'll see what happens.. :)

**CharmedOpal:** Thanks!

**Lizardmomma:** Glad you liked it!

Okay, so again, I'm so sorry for the delay and I hope everyone is still around! Enjoy, read, and review!

...

When Rebecca awoke, she felt as though she had been run over by a truck. Which, given that she had been electrocuted, was a fair analysis.

She ached all over, every muscle, every bone, every fiber of her being was sore in ways she could never have imagined possible. She had a throbbing headache and a bitter taste in her mouth, as if she had been hit in the head with a baseball bat and then bitten her tongue in the aftermath. Her heart pounded in her chest and her breathing sped up, as if fear and panic were only now just settling in.

Which made sense, since she had no idea where she was, and she was only now beginning to take in her surroundings.

She was in a large bedroom, with bland white walls, dark oak furniture – and no windows. She also noticed the lack of a bedroom door. Yet, oddly, the room had a closet and what looked like a rather large and fancy bathroom.

"Ahh, you're awake."

Rebecca jumped, nearly falling off the plush King bed. She grabbed the wrought iron headboard for purchase, her eyes finally settling on Carsaeus, who stood a good distance away from her – in the spot, she guessed, where a door should have been.

"I was worried I had delivered too sharp a blow," Carsaeus explained, stepping closer, stopping when Rebecca tensed up. "Or that the shock had been too much for your system. I should have guessed it would take more than that to take you down."

"Was that your goal?" Rebecca asked bitterly, finally standing. She moved to the end of the bed and crossed her arms, glaring at him angrily, speaking in a firm voice, while inside shaking with fear; she had no clue where she was, or whether or not her cousins would be able to locate her. Was she even still in the Underworld?

"Regrettably, no," he replied, and Rebecca scrunched her face in confusion, unsure if he meant he regretted not killing her, or he regretted he hadn't thought of it before now. Carsaeus held a glass of clear liquid out to her, and she made a face. Did he really think she would take anything from him?

"I do not intend to kill you, Rebecca," he continued. "That is not how I want this to end. Despite what you think of me, you are still my daughter and I still rather no harm befall you. And this, I assure you, is just water," he said, moving closer and placing the glass on one of two bedside tables.

Rebecca scowled. "Riiiight. And why should I believe you? You are a demon," she said, slowly, enunciating every word, making sure he heard her clearly.

The look Carsaeus gave her was enough to shut her up; it held anger, hatred, loathing – so many emotions mixed up, Rebecca couldn't tell them all apart.

"You seem to forget, so easily, that you are part demon as well, dear daughter." His eyes flared with emotion briefly – emotion that Rebecca couldn't read - before disappearing a fast as it had appeared. "You will do to remember that. It would be best if you learn to respect those who have more power than you. It could save your life."

"Threatening my life conflicts with your earlier statement," Rebecca said firmly, keeping her head held high. "You said you don't intend to kill me, remember?"

Carsaeus smirked. "Yes, I remember. I said I do not intend to kill you, correct. But if I must, then I will. As you pointed out yourself, killing you will be better than letting you reunite with your cousins, especially if you refuse to embrace your true nature."

There was a moment of silence. Carsaeus let his words sink in, while Rebecca took a moment to compose herself, heart pounding with fear. The only hope she had left was that, deep down inside, some part of him wouldn't want to hurt her; she was, after all, his flesh and blood and, even with demons, that had to count for something. Now, she felt cold at the idea that that might not be enough to keep her alive.

"I truly don't want it to end that way, Rebecca," Carsaeus finally said, his voice softer than before. "You may believe what you wish, but I truly don't want it to end that way. But I will do what is necessary, and I hope you can understand that."

Rebecca opened her mouth to argue, but Carsaeus held up a hand to silence her.

"Anything you need, you may simply say aloud, and it will appear," Carsaeus continued. "Though, of course, this excludes anything that could help you escape. Food, water, bathroom necessities, extra blankets – just ask for them. I will be by later, to check on you. Until then..." He snapped his fingers, and he was gone.

Rebecca collapsed on the bed, frustrated. Every minute that went by, she feared more and more that she wouldn't make it out alive.

...

When Katelyn shuffled into the kitchen, Corrine was sitting at the table working on a spell and Melinda was at the stove, mixing ingredients for a potion.

"You okay?" Corrine asked immediately, seeing the look on her cousin's face.

Katelyn opened her mouth, ready to blurt out everything that had happened – the whole conversation with Cole, and the fireball that she had created and still didn't want to think about - then frowned and shook her head.

Corrine threw Melinda a concerned look, but neither of them pressed.

"Okay," Cole said loudly, clapping his hands together as he entered the kitchen. "Where do we stand on potions and spells?" He sounded too cheerful, and Katelyn glared suspiciously at him while keeping a healthy distance.

"I'm working on the potion," Melinda informed him. "I combined the spell to vanquish the Source with the spell to vanquish... Well, you."

Cole frowned, then smirked and nodded.

"I made it stronger, though," Melinda continued. "I doubled all the ingredients and added a few more select things that will add extra oomph."

"Good," Cole nodded his approval. "Carsaeus isn't any stronger than the Source or... myself... But he's damn near impossible to vanquish. You'll need all the power you can get."

Corrine brushed her long raven hair from her face. "I'm working on a spell to rekindle the Power of Four. If we have any hope of vanquishing Carsaeus, we're going to need our powers intact."

"Nope," Cole said, shaking his head.

"What do you mean, nope?" Katelyn demanded.

Cole glanced in her direction before dismissing her and returning his icy stare to Corrine. "'You don't know that Rebecca is still alive. You can't rely on that. You need to be prepared for that, and you need to be ready to fight without her."

"I don't believe that," Corrine said firmly. "I don't believe she's dead, and I refuse to believe it."

"Then that will get you killed," Cole said simply, shrugging.

"Why would he kill her?" Melinda countered. "Doesn't he need her?"

Cole shook his head. "No. If I know him, he'll want her alive but he'll kill her if it comes down to it, especially if he feels like he's stuck in a corner."

"You never did explain how you know him," Katelyn pointed out suspiciously. She cocked her head to one side. "Care to share?"

Cole gritted his teeth, glaring at his daughter. "No." Again, he dismissed her and focused again on Corrine. "Be prepared to fight without her, or don't fight at all."

Corrine scowled, but nodded. "Fine."

"You can't be serious," Katelyn cried. "Cor..."

Corrine closed her eyes, fighting back tears, before looking to Katelyn.

"I'm sorry, Kat, I really am. I want to believe Rebecca is still alive and okay, I really do." Corrine rubbed her temples, the beginning of a headache forming. "But Cole's right... We have to be prepared for everything."

Katelyn looked to Melinda, silently pleading with her, but she looked away and continued tinkering with her potion.

"Okay, then," Cole said finally. "Enough wasting time. Finish preparing your spells, and then we attack."


	39. Come Home

A/N: Hey guys! So.. I'd apologize for the delay, but I'm sure you guys are sick of hearing it :\ I'll say it anyway – I'm sorry! I've been busy and I'm trying to figure out where this fic is going at this point without ending it all cliché and cheesy. I'm also busy during the day and tired at night, so finding writing time has been harder, unfortunately.

I'm sorry :( I'll try to be better!

**Stepheyy:** Yes, Andy is alive! But I haven't decided where he is... – Evil smirk. – I'm working on some possible theories, and trying to decide when/how to bring or not bring him in.

**CharmedOpal:** I'm glad! She amuses me, too! Haha.

**Lizardmomma:** It definitely irritates the hell out of them! Yes, poor Becca.. – evil smirk. –

**GirlOnFire33:** Maybe... Sort of... Kind of.. Possibly? Hehehe.

Okay, enjoy guys! Kindly read and review, please!

...

"I don't like this..." Katelyn crossed her arms, gripping a handful of potions.

The Underworld was deserted.

Or, at least, the part they had orbed into was deserted. A small fire pit in the center of the room was smoldering, as if a fire had only recently been snuffed out.

"Yeah, I'm tending to agree with Kat," Corrine said. "I mean, if this Carkus-."

"Carsaeus," Cole corrected.

"Whatever." Corrine waved him off. "If Carsaeus really had Rebecca, wouldn't he be here, dangling her in that magical cage thingy?"

"Not necessarily," Cole said with a shrug. "He's kind of, you know, smarter than that."

Corrine glared at him. "Not smart enough to survive this. You don't mess with Halliwell Witches and get away with it."

"Agreed," Melinda said with a nod. "He'd want us to know Rebecca is alive, but unreachable, and then he'd try to work some kind of voodoo to knock us on our asses and try to kill us. So... where is he?"

Cole chuckled. "You three really are just as arrogant as your mothers."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Melinda bit out.

"Just like Piper," Cole said with a shake of his head. "You three think you know the motive and plan of every demon who attacks you. It's all so predictable, right?"

"Generally speaking," Corrine said with a shrug.

"Well," Cole replied, yawning as if bored, "You're wrong this time. Carsaeus doesn't just want to attack the infamous Halliwell Line. He stripped Rebecca of her powers, and he broke the Power of Four. Doesn't that tell you something?"

Corrine, Melinda, and Katelyn looked at each other, puzzled.

Cole rolled his eyes. "You three certainly aren't as quick to catch up as your mothers, that's for sure."

"Hey," Katelyn growled, putting her hands up defensively, as if to attack.

Cole smirked at his daughter, the look in his eyes daring her to try. With a frustrated groan, Katelyn put her hands on her hips and glared at her father.

"If you can't figure it out..."

"You can't be here!"

Cole paused, cut off by a frantic voice. He, Corrine, Melinda, and Katelyn turned as one, in shock, to look at the speaker.

Rebecca stood several feet away, shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot, keeping her gaze mostly downcast.

"Rebecca! You're okay!" Corrine cried, moving to run forward.

Rebecca jumped backwards, eyes going wide. "Stay back."

"Bex?" Katelyn asked, frowning in confusion.

"You can't be here," Rebecca said firmly. "You have to leave."

"I don't understand..." Corrine said cautiously, worry biting at her. "We came to rescue you, Rebecca... Don't you want to come home?"

Rebecca chewed at her lip, looking as if she wanted to say something, but couldn't – or wouldn't.

"Becca..." Melinda said softly, moving forward slowly. Rebecca jumped back, and she held her hands up in a placating gesture. "Sweetie, it's okay. I promise, it's okay. We'll get you home, and we'll keep you safe. We'll vanquish Carsaeus and he won't ever bother you again."

Rebecca winced at her father's name. She shook her head. "You have to go, before he gets here. Please!"

"We aren't leaving without you," Corrine said firmly.

"You don't have a choice."

Everyone jumped and turned. Carsaeus stood a few feet behind Rebecca, a relaxed smirk on his face.

"Stay away from her," Corrine growled. Melinda and Katelyn stepped closer, ready to fight.

Carsaeus chuckled. "You really think you can tell me what to do, witch?"

"No," Melinda replied, "But we can sure as hell stop you from doing whatever you plan on doing."

"You can, can you?" Carsaeus asked, grinning. He glanced at Cole and frowned, as if just now realizing he was there. "Balthazar. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Cole shrugged. "Just backing up my daughter, like an good dad should." He spoke normally, but something in his tone made Katelyn narrow her eyes in his direction. Every nerve in her body felt like it was on fire. She had the immediate feeling that something wasn't right.

Carsaeus smirked at him. "Naturally," he agreed. He lifted his hand in Rebecca's direction, and suddenly she stood by his side.

"We aren't leaving without her," Katelyn said firmly.

"Yes, you are," Carsaeus countered. "Rebecca will not be leaving with you. And she certainly will not be rejoining your... Power of Four." He said the last part with such contempt in his voice, like he held them in little regard. He followed it up with a condescending chuckle.

"Okay, let me at it," Melinda growled, jumping forward in anger. Katelyn grabbed her and held her back.

Carsaeus chuckled. "I knew you were the perfect candidate for that malice spell. So much hate and anger." He rubbed his hands together, amusement dancing in his eyes.

Melinda's mouth dropped open. "That was you?"

Carsaeus shrugged then bowed, proud of his work. He smirked at her. "Of course. Who else could pull off such devastatingly... perfect... magic."

Cole raised his hand. When everyone stared at him in confusion, he said, "Well, he asked... I mean... Nevermind." He lowered his hand.

"Okay, enough games," Corrine said, annoyed. She gripped her potions bottles tightly. "Rebecca is coming home with us, and you're getting your ass vanquished," she snarled, quickly bringing her hand up and throwing the potion directly at Carsaeus.

"No!" Rebecca cried, throwing her hands up; the potions bottles bounced off an invisible barrier and flew back towards Corrine, who barely ducked out of the way in time.

Corrine's eyes went wide as she stared at Rebecca in shock.

"Did she just..." Melinda began, her voice echoing Corrine's shock.

"Attack us?" Corrine cried. "Yes, I think she did!"

Rebecca frowned, her expression blank.

Carsaeus grinned at Rebecca, then the shocked cousins. Cole, for his part, looked unimpressed and the very opposite of shocked, like he had expected this.

"Rebecca..." Katelyn said slowly, searching for the right words.

Rebecca frowned at her, stepping closer to Carsaeus.

"We need to go back to the Manor," Corrine said, her voice catching on the last few words.

"Corrine," Melinda cried. "We can't leave her here!"

"She's right," Katelyn said softly. Melinda turned to stare at her as if she were crazy. Katelyn shook her head, a pained expression on her face. She looked to Rebecca, who stood unwaveringly by her father's side. "We have to go home and regroup."

Melinda shook her head, feeling defeated.

Carsaeus smirked. He nodded to Rebecca and she formed a fireball in her hand, aiming it at her cousins.

"Uhm..." Cole frowned. "Yeah, we should get out of here."

"Rebecca, please!" Melinda begged, stepping forward.

Rebecca focused on Melinda, eyes cold and emotionless. She cocked her arm, and let the fireball fly. Melinda spun out of the way, but a second too late, and the fireball grazed her shoulder, knocking her onto her butt.

Corrine and Katelyn ran to their fallen cousin and knelt beside her. Cole watched from the sidelines, glancing curiously at Carsaeus and Rebecca.

Corrine and Katelyn gave Rebecca one more hard glare. For a second, something softened in Rebecca's expression, but it was gone just as quickly as it had appeared.

Katelyn put one hand on Melinda's shoulder, and gripped Corrine's hand with the other, then quickly shimmered them home to the Manor, Cole hot on their heels.


	40. Gone

A/N: Hey guys! I have a wickedly evil chapter for you!

**RandyOrtonxWifexx:** Cole is always arrogant. Hmmm, maybe!

**CharmedOpal:** Thanks! I pride myself on making the characters as believable as possible, so I appreciate that!

**Semper Fi Witchlighter:** Oohhh, shiny award! – Grabs and hugs. – Lol. I love being snaky :) It's fun!

**lizardmomma:** Nope, not good at all!

**Missycole23:** I think Prue would be in protective mode, wanting to get down there and fight, and Piper, too, would be chomping at the bit to go blow up some demons! Phoebe would probably be sitting there, cheering her daughter and nieces on. And I think Paige would be offering witty commentary, while still wincing in worry for Rebecca. Just my theory :)

I think I have a good one here for you guys! So please read, enjoy, and review!

...

Rebecca slumped to the ground, trembling. She closed her eyes, placing her shaking hands over them. A small sob slipped from her as shock settled over her like an unwelcome blanket.

Had that really just happened? Had she really just attacked her cousins?

"Yes."

Rebecca jumped, glancing up at Carsaeus. He stared solemnly down at her. It was as if he had read her mind.

He grabbed her roughly around the arm and yanked her up. She yelped and stumbled, trying to regain her footing. She fell into him and when she tried to pull away, he yanked her closer.

"You did well," he whispered into her ear, tucking a stray piece of brown/black hair behind her ear. "If you hadn't done as you did, I would have killed them."

Rebecca's lip trembled. She felt hot tears slip down her face. She tried again to pull away, but Carsaeus had such an iron grip around her arm, all it did was make her feel as though her arm was being yanked out of its socket.

"Not only did you attack your cousins," Carsaeus said, speaking again after a moment of silence, " But you also used your demonic powers against them." He paused, grinning. "This is working out better than I could have imagined."

Rebecca went limp in his grasp, hoping to catch him off guard and pull free. But he only held tighter, yanking her roughly off her feet. He pulled her across the room, gripping tighter the more she fought him. She whimpered, trying desperately to regain her footing. She slipped on something hard and slick, and felt her ankle snap sideways. She howled in pain, but Carsaeus kept pulling her.

The gorgeous room with the giant bed and full bathroom had been an illusion, meant to trick her into feeling safe and at home. Now that she refused to cooperate, she was forced into a dungeon, with gritty sand, hard floors, and prison-like benches to sleep on.

Carsaeus waved one hand at one of the stone walls while keeping Rebecca gripped tightly in the other hand. A doorway into a tiny, cramped room opened, and he threw her in. She grunted, hitting something warm and solid.

"Phase two of my plan has been set into motion," Carsaeus informed her coldly. "You'll need to stay here, so you don't get in the way. I trust you're in good company," he said with a smirk, before waving his palm and replacing the doorway, sealing Rebecca in complete darkness.

When thick, half-burned candles flickered, giving her some light, Rebecca realized the warm, solid thing she had run into was a person.

"Rebecca?" a voice questioned. And though weak, it also held shock.

Rebecca frowned, taking a few steps back before looking up into the face of the person she was trapped with.

Her eyes went wide, and she gasped.

...

"I refuse to believe it," Melinda snapped, crossing her arms defiantly. "I just don't buy that she's turned on us. Turned evil. It had to be a trick or a fake-out. Maybe she wanted Carsaeus to think she was evil, make him think he'd won her over?"

Corrine and Katelyn exchanged uncertain frowns.

"Mel," Katelyn said softly, "I know you want to believe that. I want to believe it, too. But we have to be prepared for the possibility that we've... lost her."

Melinda glared daggers at Katelyn. "No. It can't be true. It isn't true!"

"Melinda," Corrine tried, before Melinda silenced her with a glare.

"No," Melinda said firmly, looking from one cousin to the other. "I don't understand how you two can so easily give up on her."

"Hey," Katelyn said firmly, eyes narrowed angrily. "I'm not giving up on her. But I know better than either of you how alluring a demonic nature can be. I'm just being realistic."

This statement rattled not only Melinda, but also Corrine. It had never really occurred to them that Katelyn battled her demonic nature.

Katelyn stared at them, silent for a long time, before she shook her head. "Put yourself in her shoes. She never knew her dad; she's just lost her mom. And now all of a sudden, her dad is back in her life and she finds out he's evil. She wants to love him, wants him to be there for her, but she knows he can't be and won't be. But that doesn't mean she's going to give up hope. She belongs here with us, but she's torn between the family she only just discovered, and the father she's never known."

"Kat..." Corrine said softly, moving forward to comfort her cousin; clearly, that statement was mostly about Rebecca, but also a little about Katelyn herself.

Katelyn shook her head, stepping back. "I'm going to go check the Book, okay?" She turned around and bolted from the room, eager to be alone to gather her thoughts.

In the attic, she moved cautiously toward the Book. Her hands trembled as she came to a stop, nearly three feet away. She couldn't seem to convince herself to move any closer.

"Katy Bear."

Katelyn whirled around, assuming a defensive stance. She narrowed her eyes, straightening. "What do you want?"

Cole shrugged, placing his hands in his pockets. "Just checking on you."

"Yeah, right," she sneered. "You're hiding something, I know you are. You were acting way too weird in the Underworld."

Something flashed in Cole's eyes, but it was gone before Katelyn could read it.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he replied, lying easily.

Katelyn shook her head, laughing bitterly. "Right. Convenient."

Cole smiled, but it held sadness, not anger or sarcasm, or any of the other things Katelyn would have expected to see.

"I don't know what I have to do," Cole said softly, "to prove myself to you."

Katelyn shrugged, brushing some blonde locks from her face. She crossed her arms. "I don't know, Cole. I really don't."

Cole flinched. So, she was back to calling him by his name, rather than calling him dad.

"I don't know if the trust will ever be there," she admitted. "Not after everything you did. To mom, and to me." She bit her lip-glossed lips. "I just... I want to trust you," she finally admitted. It killed her to admit this, but it was true and she finally felt as though she couldn't hold the truth back any longer.

"So why won't you?" Cole questioned, keeping a poker face and refusing to let Katelyn catch even a glimpse of any emotions.

"Because." Katelyn finally said, after a long pause. "Because.. I'm scared."

Cole opened his mouth to argue, when several demons shimmered in, blocking him from Katelyn. Two of the demons sent fireballs at him, forcing him to duck and shimmer out to avoid being hit. Another demon flicked his hand, sending Katelyn flying backward into the podium holding the Book of Shadows. She yelped, tumbling to the ground. The Book hit the attic floor beside her, then magically projected itself a good few feet away from her. She gasped in shock, trying desperately to untangle herself from the metal podium.

"Katelyn!" Cole roared, fighting off the two demons that had first attacked him, tag-teaming him to keep him down.

Finally, Katelyn stumbled to her feet. Her ankle burned and she had to shift her weight off it. "CORRINE! MELINDA!" she yelled, hobbling forward to try and help Cole.

Something hit her from the side, so hard and so fast, she felt blindsided. She hit the ground again, hitting her head on the side of the podium that held the Book of Shadows. She grunted in pain, placing a hand to her temple. When she pulled it away, she saw blood and felt instantly woozy.

One of the demons held a fireball aloft, aiming it at Cole.

"Hey!" the demon pinning Katelyn snapped. "We're here for the witch, not Balthazar. Enough!"

The demon before Cole growled, baring his teeth, before stepping backwards. In unison, the three demons – as well as a dazed Katelyn – vanished.

Corrine and Melinda came stumbling into the attic, eyes wide. They took in the scene: The Book of Shadows, open and on the ground, roughly two feet away from the toppled podium; Cole, looking disheveled, struggling up from the ground. He had the start of a black eye, and a slash across his right arm.

"Where's Katelyn?" Corrine demanded. When he didn't answer, Corrine snapped, "Cole!"

Cole turned slowly to look at her, a wild look in his eyes. "They took her. Katelyn's gone."


	41. Faith and Potions

A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with more torture... I mean.. with another chapter.. – Sweet smile. –

**CharmedOpal:** -Hit with granny bag- Owww! Hey, hey! If you hit me too much, I won't be able to write more chapters! So.. keep that in mind! Ha!

**RandyOrtonxWifexx:** You'll find out shortly!

**lizardmomma:** Dun dun dun! – Evil grin. –

**Ariya Elizabeth Cullen Black:** Yes, Cole was very easily overpowered. Hmmmm. – Evil grin. –

**sassytxnmama:** You'll find out soon! Yeah, a lot of people hate Cole. And maybe with good reason...?

**Semper Fi Witchlighter:** Your reviews always amuse me greatly! I'm glad you're enjoying so much! You were right about Belthazor! Thanks for the catch! I was definitely spelling it how I pronounced it.

**Daicy:** You're so sweet, thanks! I can't help but apologize. I know as a reader, I hate waiting forever for updates. I feel bad! But I'll try to refrain. I'm really happy you're enjoying the fanfic so much! Yes, most Next Generation stories can be a bit much, and all the same. I wanted to do something different, and I'm glad you approve! I'm glad you like the characters, and the similarities between each girl and her respective Charmed mother. You'll find out who is in the cell with Becca soon! The Book of Shadows thing was a combination of it sensing danger and it sensing Katelyn's demonic side, which has been coming more to the surface lately. Haha, very good point! Phoebe never really cooked much, did she? Anyway, glad you're enjoying! I hope you continue t enjoy!

Okay, guys. Here ya go! Read, review, and – above all else – Enjoy!

...

Rebecca stood, frozen, near the invisible entrance to the small room. She was pretty sure her eyes were playing tricks on her. And yet she couldn't deny what was right in front of her.

"Rebecca," he said softly, gently. The look on his face said he couldn't believe it either.

Rebecca refused to drop her guard, though. Because as much as she wanted to believe what was right in front of her, she had a terrible feeling; something wasn't right.

"Andy," she finally said, tentatively.

Andy smiled, nodding.

"How do you know me?" she questioned suspiciously. She knew whom he was from the pictures scattered around the Manor. Corrine refused to speak his name; he had basically abandoned her after Prue's funeral. But, if this really was him, he had a good excuse for not being around.

"I know we've never officially met," Andy said with a nod. "We kind of met... At Prue's..." He paused, looking away from her, choking on the words.

"Right," Rebecca replied slowly. "I remember. I've seen your picture in the Manor. All over the Manor. That's how I know you. But I'm asking you again... How do you know me?"

Andy sighed, running a hand over his face. "Right. I know. I can't really explain it.. But, I've been here the whole time." He paused, anger overshadowing every other emotion that was, a moment before, flashing in his eyes. "I was leaving the cemetery... After... And, someone approached me. It was a man. Or, I thought it was..."

"Carsaeus," Rebecca said softly, frowning.

Andy nodded. "He tricked me. Got me here. He's been holding me prisoner ever since."

Rebecca frowned. "I'm sorry. Corrine just thought... We thought... Well, that you had just left. Moved on. That with Prue gone..."

"How could Corrine think I'd leave her?" Andy demanded. "Especially after..." He couldn't bring himself to say Prue's name, or to speak about her death.

"Because," Rebecca said sadly, "Everyone else abandoned us."

Andy's eyes widened. "What? But... Piper? Phoebe? Leo? Or... Paige? That's her name, right? Your mom."

Rebecca felt warm tears fill her eyes and she shook her head.

Andy hung his head, leaning into the wall and punching it hard. He kept his back to Rebecca for a long time before finally looking at her again. "I'm so, so sorry."

Rebecca frowned. "How do you know about me, but not about that?"

"That... Demon..." Andy shook his head. "I only know what he wants me to know. Once in awhile, he lets me out so his friends can do target practice. And in between, he tells me things. Only some things, never everything. And never the whole story. He mentioned a fourth sister and fourth cousin... Someone said your name... I didn't hear it all, but I head enough."

Rebecca frowned, staring silently at him, assessing him and his story.

"Look, we gotta get out of here," Andy said firmly. "I can't die here. I can't die without seeing Corrine again. I need to explain... To tell her..." He choked up, shaking his head and staring at Rebecca imploringly.

Finally, Rebecca nodded. "We'll get out of here. I promise."

...

"Gone?" Corrine demanded angrily. "How can she be gone? What happened, Cole?"

Cole shrugged, staring blankly ahead. "I... I don't know." He swallowed hard. "I should have saved her... I should have..."

"Snap out of it!" Melinda said, slapping him across the face.

Cole flinched, shaking his head. He glared at Melinda.

Melinda shrugged. "It's what you do when people go into shock," she said simply, smiling sweetly at him.

"Okay, enough," Corrine snapped. "We don't have time for this." She cradled the Book in her arms, righting the podium and settling it back down in its rightful spot. She began flipping through pages, frantic to find something – anything – that would help.

"You won't find anything in there," Cole snapped, finally out of his daze. He had a hard look on his face, one that commanded both Corrine and Melinda's attention. "Those were Carsaeus' men."

"How many of them were there?" Melinda asked curiously.

"Three," Cole replied grimly.

Melinda frowned. "How did three low-level demons overpower the mighty Belthazor?"

Cole glared at her. "Two of them double-teamed me while one grabbed Katelyn. Believe me, I didn't go down without a fight."

"Why should we believe you?" Corrine asked, crossing her arms. "How do we know this isn't _you _double-teaming _us_?"

Cole chuckled, dusting himself off. He stared Corrine right in the eyes, teeth gritted. "I hate Carsaeus. I despise him. I loathe him. Do you really think I'd let his lackeys get their grubby paws on my daughter?"

"I don't know," Melinda replied lightly. "Maybe this is part of some plan you have. Divide and conquer, maybe?"

"Or maybe," Corrine chimed in, "This has been your plan all along."

Cole looked from one cousin to the other, shaking his head. "We can't get Katelyn back if we don't trust each other. It won't work if you're constantly looking over your shoulder at me."

"Maybe we should have been looking over our shoulders from the very beginning," Corrine pointed out, staring him down.

Cole sneered at them. "Fine. If you didn't want my help, you could have just said so." He glared at them once more before shimmering out.

The moment he was gone, Corrine deflated with a pained sigh.

"Great," Melinda groaned. "Now how are we going to get Rebecca and Katelyn back? Carsaeus is always one step ahead of us. He's stronger than us and the one demon who could have helped us is gone now."

Corrine frowned in thought, shaking her head. "I don't know..." She licked her lips. "Okay, look. I know Cole was our best shot. But... We're Halliwell Witches. We're direct descendants of the Charmed Ones. We're just as powerful as Carsaeus, maybe more so."

Melinda frowned at her cousin, doubt in her eyes.

"We are," Corrine said firmly. "Alright, we've got a tough battle ahead of us. But we can do this. We're going to bring them home."

"How?" Melinda cried. "We're not the Power of Four anymore. Carsaeus stripped those powers from us. And now he has both our half-demon cousins. Rebecca has already attacked us once. How do we know he won't brainwash both of them?"

"Because," Corrine said firmly, "Katelyn is strong. She's been fighting her demonic side for way longer than we even realized. I have confidence in her. And as long as she can keep it together, I think she can bring Rebecca back to our side."

Melinda frowned doubtfully. "It's a good plan in theory. We could surprise attack him if we had Katelyn and Rebecca back on our side. But... how will we know? We could be walking into the lion's den on this one."

Corrine frowned, lost in thought for a moment. When she finally focused on Melinda again, she looked determined. "We just have to have faith. And a whole hell of a lot of potions."


	42. Betrayed

A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter!

**CharmedOpal:** I've had a headache ALL WEEK. I'm assuming that's the work of your granny bag? Now that a new chapter is up, will you cut me some slack?!

**Lizardmomma:** Thanks! Glad you're enjoying!

**sassytxnmama:** Glad you're enjoying! I really wanted each daughter to have a similar personality to their respective mothers, so I'm glad I'm pulling it off!

**Dreamerflirt:** Glad you're enjoying! I'm definitely going to finish it! It's become too epic not to :)

And special shout out/thank you to **Semper Fi Witchlighter**! You'll know why near the end of this chapter, if you're reading :)

So, I love this chapter. It has some great elements to it and I hope you guys agree! Please read, review, and – above ALL else – ENJOY!

...

"Son of a bitch!"

Rebecca jumped, startled when she recognized the voice. But she couldn't see, and couldn't be sure; the candles had extinguished themselves some time ago, and the darkness was so complete, her eyes refused to adjust.

"K-Katelyn?" she croaked, her throat dry. "Is that you?"

Silence.

"Bex?" The voice spoke in barely more than a whisper, cautious and uncertain.

"Yeah." Rebecca stood, groping for the wall. She wished the candles would come back to life.

"Thank god you're okay!" Katelyn cried, letting go of a shaky breath. Then, in the next second, she sounded furious. "What the hell was up with earlier? Why did you _attack _us?"

Rebecca fidgeted, kicking at the sand. She was silent a long time, trying to find just the right words to explain.

"Carsaeus... Tried to brainwash me," she finally admitted, grudgingly.

"Tried?" Katelyn questioned. "As in... It didn't work?"

Rebecca hesitated a moment before answering. "It almost worked. Until I attacked you guys. The shock of it..."

Katelyn licked her lips and nodded, though Rebecca couldn't see in the darkness. "I get it. Evil... the demon within us..." She shrugged, falling silent. She didn't need to say anymore. She knew, even without being able to see, that Rebecca understood.

"You aren't alone," Katelyn said, after several minutes of silence. "Both literally and figuratively. I'm here and we're going to get out of here and get home. But you're also not alone in fighting your demonic nature. I promise, I'll help with that, too. We'll help each other."

Rebecca smiled, tears filling her eyes. "Thanks. But getting out of here won't be easy. The thing is... Well, we kind of have company."

The candles chose that moment to flare to life. Rebecca stiffened, sure it wasn't just a coincidence. She blinked heavily, her eyes struggling to adjust to the sudden light.

"Andy!" Katelyn cried, going pale and still, staring at Andy across the room.

Andy nodded to Katelyn. "Katelyn... Thank god you're okay." He sighed heavily, the relief evident in his tone.

"How?" Katelyn questioned, shaking her head in disbelief.

Rebecca and Andy exchanged a look before taking turns filling Katelyn in on everything they had already discussed.

"Wow," was all Katelyn could say in response. She shook her head. "Corrine will be so relieved that you're okay... If we can get out of here and get to her."

"We will," Rebecca said firmly. "Between the two of us, we'll come up with something."

Andy shifted uncomfortably, looking as though he desperately wanted to say something but wasn't sure where to begin.

"What is it?" Rebecca asked gently, frowning in confusion.

"Look," Andy began, sighing. "You need to know something... You need to know the truth."

Katelyn and Rebecca exchanged uncertain looks, and Katelyn edged closer to Rebecca, just in case.

"While I've been here," Andy began slowly, running a hand through his hair. "I've gotten to know Carsaeus. And, you know, he's not the bad guy."

Katelyn's jaw dropped in shock, and Rebecca's eyes went wide with confusion. Andy looked serious, sane, and certain.

"He told me more of his plans then I let on before," he admitted, giving Rebecca a guilty shrug. "And he's doing this for the greater good."

"He's a demon," Katelyn said, slowly and clearly, as if speaking to a young child who might not understand. "He doesn't work for the greater good, Andy."

Andy nodded. "I know, I definitely understand that after seeing everything Prue-." He paused, choking on the words. "After everything I've seen all these years. But he's not evil and he doesn't want to hurt any of you. He's on your side."

Rebecca frowned. "I don't understand... What...?"

"He wants to help," Andy explained. "He wants to make you stronger, make you a force to be reckoned with. You have the potential. He can make you great."

"And in exchange?" Katelyn demanded. "Because, I know there's a catch here. There always is with demons."

"Don't be so quick to condemn demons," someone said from a suddenly bright doorway.

Katelyn and Rebecca jumped, turning in unison to see Carsaeus standing before them. He was smirking, confident, like everything was going the way he wanted it to.

Andy quickly dropped to one knee, bowing to Carsaeus. Katelyn and Rebecca stared in shock and fear. What had Carsaeus done to their uncle? Had he been brainwashed? Or was he playing along, hoping to live?

"You are of no use to me anymore," Carsaeus said firmly. "They are clearly not swayed by you." He held up a hand and a fireball formed. "I had hoped you could convince them to side with us, but clearly you are not a great actor."

Andy stood, expression blank. The air around him shimmered, and a demon stood in his place. "You didn't give me enough time," he snarled. "Your impatience cost you this portion of the plan, not my poor acting."

Katelyn gasped as Rebecca gripped her hand, and they stepped back. Carsaeus smirked and let his fireball fly. They both turned away, huddling together. Rebecca trembled and Katelyn murmured assurances to her as the demon posing as Andy shrieked in agony. And then silence.

"Now, ladies," Carsaeus said calmly, clapping to get their attention. "I grow weary of this game. Either you join me, or you watch as I kill your cousins, slowly and painfully."

"You're an evil bastard," Katelyn snarled, stepping forward threateningly. "And we don't side with demons, in case you forgot. We're good witches."

Carsaeus grinned, chuckling softly. "Keep in mind, you each have demonic natures within you. Powerful demonic natures, from powerful demons. Not that I enjoy admitting Belthazor is powerful; however, I do so grudgingly."

"Don't flatter me, Carsy," Someone said from behind them.

Katelyn jumped, recognizing the voice. Everything would be okay now, she realized, sagging in relief. They were going to be rescued.

Carsaeus snarled. "Do not ever call me that again, Belthazor, or I will rip put your tongue!"

Cole stepped closer, smirking. "Threatening me won't make me feel any more amicable towards you than I already am."

Carsaeus glared at him. "Keep in mind, Belthazor, you're the one who came to me. I don't need you, and I won't hesitate to dispose of you."

Cole nodded, acknowledging this.

Katelyn watched their exchange, horrified. She gripped Rebecca's hand so tightly, Rebecca cried out in pain and shook free of her cousin's hold.

"I knew it," Katelyn finally said, her voice heavy with defeat. "You've been working with him the whole time. Haven't you?"

Cole stared heavily at his daughter, expression blank. Finally, he smirked at her. "Once an evil bastard, always an evil bastard. Isn't that right? That's what you always told me, anyway."

Katelyn pushed Rebecca behind her, heart pounding. She slumped. "Yeah, I guess I was right."

Cole stared at her a moment longer, then turned to Carsaeus. "So, now what do we do with them?"

Carsaeus turned his steely gaze upon Katelyn and Rebecca. "We persuade them to join us. Or we kill them."


	43. You Will All Die

A/N: Heyyyyy everyone. Well... hehehe. I surprise even myself with how evil my chapters are getting... ;) (PS: That should scare you...)

**RandyOrtonxWifexx:** Muahaha :) But that would be an easy out!

**Ariya Elizabeth Cullen Black:** Be anxious no more! :)

**Drmiracle:** Glad you're enjoying!

**CharmedOpal:** Thank you! – Sighs in relief. – And... hmmmm... Maybe, maybe not!

**Daicy:** You're welcome! Haha. I love twists, turns, and cliffhangers. Can't you tell? Ahh, good point with the "Y Tu Mummy Tambien" thing. I didn't even realize.

**Semper Fi Witchlighter:** You're welcome :) It worked. It was just sarcastic enough for Cole to use, haha. You'll just have to read to see – sing song voice. –

**Guest:** Haha, Katelyn definitely won't be happy!

**GirlOnFire33:** Thanks! I'm glad! Feel free to Private Message me with any plot twists you suspect! I love hearing from readers on things like that! I can't say I'll comment or remark on your guesses, though, cause that would spoil it for you :)

**lizardmomma:** You should know by now NOT to ask such a thing when it comes to my fanfics... It can always get worse! – Evil grin. –

**Sorceress Eternity 2:** Thanks! Glad you're enjoying! Oh wow, that's an awesome idea! You don't mind me using it? I can already picture it... – Mind wanders to fanfic plotting stuff... –

Okay guys! Read, review, and – above all else – ENJOY!

...

"Now what?" Rebecca asked. Her voice was shaking, though she tried hard to steady it.

Katelyn frowned, grimacing. She and Rebecca sat against the far wall, near the concealed prison door. Their hands were magically bound behind their backs, the bindings spell-proof and power-proof. Despite trying every magical out possible, she couldn't break free.

In the center of the room, Cole and Carsaeus stood on either side of an elaborate altar. Black and blood red candles burned, their flames so dark, they seemed to suck the light from the room, rather than illuminate the room as most normal candles did. They were whispering and mumbling. Katelyn strained to hear what they were saying, but it was impossible.

"I don't know," she finally said to Rebecca, her voice thick with defeat. She felt tears prick her eyes, but when Cole glanced at her, she blinked them away and glared defiantly at him. Something flashed in his eyes and he looked away, turning back to Carsaeus.

"Do you think Corrine and Melinda are coming for us?" Rebecca asked hesitantly, staring at the ground.

Katelyn sighed and shook her head. "I hope not." When Rebecca looked up at her, shock on her face, Katelyn quickly explained, "They're weak without the Power of Four, and we can't help. So they're dead if they do. I pray they stay away."

Rebecca's lip trembled, but she nodded.

Katelyn let her head fall back into the stone wall. The sharp pain was a reminder, as well as a warning. Their situation was grim, and there didn't seem to be a way out.

...

"Talk about déjà vu," Melinda grumbled, staring around the empty Underworld cave.

Corrine nodded solemnly, thinking the same thing. They had only been to the Underworld a handful of times recently, and none of them had ended well. In the last two visits alone, Rebecca had been kidnapped and then attacked them.

A demon shimmered in before them, his back to the cousins. When he turned around, his eyes widened and he stepped back, hands out before him.

"Witches," he sneered. "I have no quarrel with you."

"Well, we have one with you," Melinda snapped, freezing the demon. She and Corrine approached him cautiously. Corrine used her telekinesis to send him flying into the wall. He hit hard, slumping to the ground. Melinda's freeze ended, and he winced in pain. Corrine and Melinda stood over him, holding their potions threateningly.

"Where's Carsaeus?" Corrine demanded.

The demon sneered. "How should I know? I like to stay outta situations that can get me dead."

"Well, if you don't tell us where we can find him, he'll be the least of your worries," Corrine threatened.

The demon's eyes narrowed in anger. "I told you, I don't know. Vanquish me, I don't care. I don't know where he is and I don't wanna know!"

Melinda raised her potion high, aiming as if she were about to throw it. The demon held his hands out in surrender. Corrine motioned for Melinda to wait. The demon took that as his opening; he kicked out, sending the cousins stumbling to the ground. He stood and ran, then paused long enough to look back at them.

"Carsaeus ain't one to cross, girlies," he warned, before shimmering out.

"Ow," Melinda complained, standing with Corrine's help.

"Well, that was interesting," Corrine mused, shaking her side-swept bangs out of her face. "Demons running from demons? Something tells me we need to go that way," she said, pointing from the direction the demon had first come from.

"I hate when you're right," Melinda groaned, following Corrine down the tunnel.

It took another fifteen minutes of walking – with no demons in sight, suspiciously - before they heard voices. Corrine threw an arm out to stop Melinda. They inched forward quietly and snuck behind a rock, peering out to take in the scene before them: Rebecca and Katelyn, tied up and sitting against a wall. Carsaeus and...

"Oh my god," Corrine gasped, eyes wide. "Cole."

"I knew it," Melinda grumbled.

"That's not good," Corrine said tightly. "We're really outnumbered now."

Corrine and Melinda watched, silent, for several minutes. They could see the altar, but couldn't make out what was being done.

Corrine chewed on her lip. "Well, at least we know Katelyn and Rebecca are still on our side."

"How do you figure?" Melinda questioned.

"Well, they're tied up," Corrine pointed out. "If they were evil, they wouldn't be tied up."

"Unless it's a trap," Melinda grumbled, crossing her arms.

Corrine considered this, watching the scene unfold before them. When Cole grabbed an athame and Carsaeus grabbed Rebecca and dragged her, kicking and fighting, towards the altar, Corrine's mind was made up.

"Definitely not a trap," she said stiffly. "We have to move, now."

"It could still be a trick," Melinda scolded her cousin. "We don't even have a plan."

Corrine winced; Katelyn was shouting profanities at the two demons, threatening them with lose of limb and man parts if they touched so much as a hair on Rebecca's head.

"Right, but we didn't have a plan when we orbed down here to begin with," Corrine reminded her cousin. "And if we don't move now, Rebecca's dead and Katelyn is next."

Melinda sighed but nodded. Together, she and Corrine moved out from behind the rock and stalked into the cave.

"No fair starting the party without us," Corrine snapped at Cole and Carsaeus, throwing her right arm out and sending Cole flying across the room. Cole hit the ground hard, the athame landing with a clatter beside him. He grunted in annoyance, shifting into Belthazor for just a moment before shifting back.

Carsaeus beamed at the cousins, yanking Rebecca closer to his side. Another athame appeared in his free hand and he held it to her throat.

"So good of you to join us," Carsaeus said cheerfully. "I was wondering when you two might show up to rescue your wayward coven members."

"Cousins," Melinda snapped. "They are our cousins, you piece of crap." She threw her hands up to freeze Carsaeus – but he didn't freeze. "Corrine," Melinda said softly, her voice tinged with panic as she tried again, and failed again.

Corrine threw an arm out to telekinesis Carsaeus away from Rebecca, but nothing happened. "Oh... Oh no," she mumbled.

Carsaeus chuckled. "Stupid witches. Do you think I came unprepared this time? This is the grand finale, after all."

"We didn't come totally unprepared, either," Corrine informed him, grabbing out a handful of potions. At her signal, Melinda did the same. And then, breath held, they each threw about three bottles, which shattered at Carsaeus' feet.

Smoke rose, the potions sizzling into the sand. But Carsaeus just smirked in amusement, gripping Rebecca roughly, pressing the athame into her throat until a bead of blood rose up. Rebecca whimpered, falling still. One wrong move and the blade would dig further into her throat.

Cole was back on his feet, his athame clutched once more in his hand. Katelyn, across the room, had struggled to her feet, hands still tied behind her back. She looked frantically around the room, desperate to find a way to break free and help her cousins.

"Now is the time," Carsaeus snarled. "Now is when the infamous Power of Four turns their back to the Light and fights on the side of Evil."

"Why would we ever agree to that?" Melinda challenged.

"Because if you don't, you will all die," Carsaeus snarled.

Corrine rolled her eyes. "If we had a dime for every demon who threatened to kill us..."

Carsaeus smirked. "Well, I'm not just any d-."

Suddenly, the smirk fell from Carsaeus' face. His eyes went wide with shock. He let go of Rebecca, athame dropping to the ground. Rebecca took her chance and scrambled away.

The room was silent and still for a long moment. And then Carsaeus screamed – loud and shrill – and erupted in bright flames. He wailed, cut off only when he exploded and then, finally, was gone.

And behind him, bloodied athame in hand, was Cole.


	44. Restored

A/N: Ack! So, **Daicy** will probably kill me for this – but I need to apologize for such a huge gap. Things have been insane! I've been busy and writer-blocked and then I had family over for several days and was just... Blah. So I'm sorry!

**Anouki90:** - Smiles innocently. –

**lizardmomma:** Hmmm, I wonder...? Lol.

**Daicy:** I definitely debated having Cole kill Carsaeus vs. having the cousins do it. But Cole doing it made the most sense for the plot. Hopefully it was still good!

**RandyOrtonxWifexx:** Ahaha. I didn't even know, from chapter to chapter! ;)

**sassytxnmama:** Yes he does!

**CharmedOpal:** :)

**Ariya Elizabeth Cullen Black:** Good question!

**GirlOnFire33:** Still lots of loose ends!

So, I think this fanfic might finally be nearing its end. There are still a lot of loose ends to tie up, as **GirlOnFire33 **pointed out. And I'll be sure to wrap MOST of them up. I'll leave some wiggle room for sequels, etc – Evil Grin. – But unless, in trying to wrap things up, some Big Idea bounces into my head, I do believe we're on the downward slope from here on out. But don't worry! I DO have an idea for a sequel. And I do have several new fics I'm working on, so be on the look-out for new stuff soon-ish!

And again, so sorry for the delay!

Read, review, and – as always, most importantly – ENJOY!

...

The bonds holding Katelyn and Rebecca fell away the instant Carsaeus was gone. Katelyn stood clumsily, feeling weak and lightheaded. She held a hand out for Rebecca, who took it gratefully and pulled herself up, using the wall to aid her.

Corrine kept a cautious eye on Cole, guard still up, but Melinda ran right to her younger cousins, grabbing them in tight hugs.

"Ow, Mel," Katelyn whimpered, staggering a little under the intensity of the hug. She was still bruised and aching from the fight in the attic earlier; dried blood made a track from the cut on her forehead, trailing down the side of her face and under her chin. Her ankle throbbed and throbbed, and when she tried to put weight on it, she hissed in pain. She didn't know if it was broken or just sprained.

Melinda backed off a little, wincing in guilt. "Sorry, Kat. I'm so sorry. For everything." She licked her lips, turning to Rebecca, chest tightening. "Rebecca-."

Rebecca put a hand up, shaking her head. Melinda owed her an apology, that was for sure. But now was not the place or time. Plus, considering the circumstances...

"It's okay," Rebecca said softly, forcing a smile.

Katelyn tried to put weight on her hurt ankle and stumbled into her. Rebecca stumbled, finally regaining her balance and putting Katelyn's arm around her neck, and one of her own around Katelyn's waist. "Let's just get out of here and we'll talk about it later, okay?"

Melinda nodded, guilt and sadness weighing on her. She moved to help Rebecca support Katelyn, and they inched over to Corrine, who smiled reassuringly at all her cousins, and then affectionately at Katelyn and Rebecca.

Finally, the cousins focused on Cole, who hadn't moved, hadn't said a word. The athame he'd used to stab Carsaeus was still in his hands. He eyed the dagger as if it was his new favorite toy. Finally, he looked up at the cousins, his gaze lingering on Katelyn for a long time.

The look in his eyes... Katelyn couldn't figure out what emotions lay within those dark, fathomless eyes. But before she could even attempt to get a grasp on him, Cole had shimmered out.

...

"Ow!"

Corrine winced. "Sorry, sweetie."

Katelyn was lying on the couch, propped up with pillows behind her back. Corrine was attempting to clean and bandage the cut on her forehead, while Melinda tried to place a pillow under her injured ankle, ice pack at the ready.

"It's okay," Katelyn gasped, breathing heavily and biting back the pain. "I'm okay."

"I'm so sorry," Rebecca said, miserable. "I wish I could just heal you... But..."

Katelyn frowned at Rebecca, shaking her head. "I know. You'd have to fully embrace your demonic nature in order for your Whitelighter powers to work properly."

Rebecca hung her head, ashamed. She felt useless. What was the point of being a Whitelighter if she couldn't heal her cousins?

"Rebecca, look at me." Rebecca obeyed, and it took Katelyn a minute before she could speak again. "I get it. One day, we'll both need to... Well, we'll need to embrace our demonic heritage. We won't have a choice, because our lives will depend on it. But it doesn't have to be today and it doesn't have to be now."

Rebecca nodded, a tear sliding down her face.

"Until then..." Katelyn began, before blinding pain made her cry out.

Melinda yelped, backing off. "I'm so, so sorry, Kat!"

Katelyn was so blinded by pain, she didn't realize the lights dancing in her eyes were actually orbs until a voice spoke up.

"You four really take after your mothers, don't you?"

Corrine, Melinda, and Rebecca looked up at Karen, who looked grim. They had almost forgotten about her, in the mayhem and chaos.

"May I?" She asked, nodding at Katelyn, who looked ready to pass out.

Slowly, the three girls stood and moved away from the couch, giving Karen room to work. She placed one hand above Katelyn's head, and one above her ankle. A golden light emanated from them for a long time before fading. When it did, Katelyn gasped and sat upright, looking pale and shaky.

"Thank you," she said softly, nodding to Karen.

Karen nodded back, waiting while Corrine, Melinda, and Rebecca moved back to embrace their cousin.

"The Elders sent me to help you," Karen finally said, her words earning her four blank stares. "They couldn't interfere before now, so I apologize for not being here sooner. Though it appears you four did a pretty good job all on your own."

"Well, we didn't really do anything," Corrine replied reluctantly. "Cole killed Carsaeus."

Something flashed in Karen's eyes at the name, and she nodded. "Yes, he did. However, Carsaeus is a powerful demon and this doesn't mean he's gone for good. Please keep that in mind so you don't get caught off-guard."

There was silence for a long time, while the cousins let this information sink in. They exchanged uneasy glances.

"What about Cole?" Katelyn asked after several minutes. She played with hr hair nervously. "I mean... was he on our side or not? Will we see him again?" Her voice almost sounded hopeful, but she kept her expression neutral.

Karen shook her head. "I don't know, I'm sorry, Katelyn. Cole has always managed to come back, one way or another. It's hard to tell where his allegiances lie."

Katelyn slumped, falling silent.

"What about our Power of Four bond?" Melinda asked hesitantly. "Carsaeus broke it."

"It has been restored." At the shocked looks sent her way, Karen smiled calmly. "The bond you four share – as cousins, and as witches – can never truly be broken. Carsaeus temporarily impaired it, but it was always there. As you heal from the events that have transpired, so will your bond."

Relief filled the room, as each girl let this piece of information sink in. Melinda leaned in to hug Corrine, while Katelyn and Rebecca held hands, squeezing tightly.

"And..." Melinda paused, unsure if she should ask her next question. "What about our mothers? Will we ever get to see them again?"

At this, Karen's smile fell from her face. She shook her head slowly. "I'm sorry. You won't be allowed to see them, not for awhile, at least."

"Why not?" Rebecca demanded, tears in her eyes. "We've worked so hard, on our own, getting strong and defeating every demon that has stood in our way. We were left to fend for ourselves, and we did. So why can't we see them?"

Karen bit her lip. "Because you aren't ready. Carsaeus, everything you've endured since their deaths, even Cole: it's all part of your destiny. You have much to learn, and many demons to defeat before you will be ready to see your mothers again."

"And..." Rebecca began, pausing and glancing at Corrine uncertainly. She still didn't know about Andy. With all the bad news, she didn't know whether or not to ask.

Corrine frowned at her curiously. "What?"

Katelyn placed a hand on Rebecca's shoulder, shaking her head. She turned to Corrine and took a deep breath. "Cor... We saw Andy. But... but it wasn't him. It was a demon impersonating him. I think..." She paused, trying to find the right words. "I think Rebecca was going to ask..."

"I don't know where Andy is," Karen replied sadly, genuine grief in her eyes. "I'm so sorry."

Corrine's lip trembled. She stared at the floor, avoiding eye contact with her cousins.

"And, before you ask, Leo will not be returned to you yet either," Karen said firmly – though not cruelly. She spoke as though she hated delivering this much bad news all in one night. Like it pained her.

"But don't we need a Whitelighter? I mean, Melinda is only part Whitelighter, and Rebecca can't heal without first going all demonic on us," Katelyn questioned, narrowing her eyes. "We're new and untrained... Don't we deserve some help, with everything we've been through and all the crap the Elders are forcing us to deal with?"

Karen nodded. "Yes, and you will be assigned a new Whitelighter shortly."

"Why not you?" Katelyn questioned, suspicion thick in her voice.

Karen looked like she was fighting back emotion. Her eyes glistened, likely with tears, but they were gone before any of the cousins could see or question her. "Because I have responsibilities to attend to. But trust me, you'll be given the best, brightest and most competent Whitelighter. I can assure you, you're not alone in this battle."

No one knew what to say, so with that, Karen wished them a Blessed Be and orbed out. Though the cousins didn't know it, she orbed to the attic and stood before the Book of Shadows for a long time before breaking into silent sobs. The air around her shimmered and fell, like a veil fluttering to the ground.

Phoebe stood before the Book now, touching it softly, lovingly. She sniffled softly, murmuring a soft goodbye before yellow lights circled her and she was gone.


	45. Powerful Witches

A/N: Hey guys! Okay, so after 8 years and 45 chapters, this will be THE END of Surrender to Fate – Sniffles, tears. – Thanks to everyone who has stuck with me on this amazing journey. This fic became more than I ever thought it would, and it would have been NOTHING if it weren't for you amazingly dedicated readers!

Now... DO NOT DESPAIR! **I ALREADY HAVE AN IDEA FOR THE SURRENDER TO FATE SEQUEL! **I've grown so attached to these characters, there's no way I can leave them at this point. Now, It definitely won't be posted anytime soon, because I haven't even begun writing it. But don't worry, I have another new fic (Titled **ANYWHERE BUT HERE**) ready to post and that will be up in maybe 2 or 3 days!

**Important question though: **Would you guys be willing to suspend reality a little bit and pretend that Corrine, Melinda, Katelyn, and Rebecca are 24, 23, 23, and 21 – respectively? The new fic will take place roughly 15 months after this fic ends (So, in total, it will be 2 years since the events in Chapter 1 of Surrender to Fate began). I know I said the girls were only 18, 17, 17, and 15... But they act way too mature for those ages, and I really don't know how I'd incorporate school-type things in to the story without them being annoying. Plus, I want the cousins to be dating and working, etc. So, will that be okay with you guys?

On to reviews:

**RandyOrtonxWifexx:** Maybe... Maybe not! Hehehe. You'll just have to see! So, Wyatt and Chris aren't in this reality, as you pointed out. They can't be the Power of Four's Whitelighter though. And you'll see why soon :)

**Daicy:** You're sweet! I just feel bad when I make people wait more than a few days. You guys are amazing and I feel guilty leaving you hanging. Nope, you didn't read too much into that line ;) You assume correct – Evil laugh –

**Nativeflirt**: Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying my fics, for the most part. And no worries – I definitely have certain fics that I love, and then I have ones that I cringe when I read now. It happens. I'm glad you're enjoying overall, though!

**lizardmomma:** I had to have one of the Charmed Ones show up at some point, right? Haha. But, I didn't want it to be cliché, so I didn't want the girls to realize and have a teary reunion. Did it work? Well, you'll just have to wait and see!

**CharmedOpal:** Uhm... You better just go ahead and get the old granny bag – Sighs reluctantly. –

**Semper Fi Witchlighter:** I will happily take that Worthy Charmed Writer compliment :) You must have read my mind.. – Scans down this newest chapter...-

Whoa... Sorry for the super-lengthy author's note this time, guys. I had a lot to say! So here's a wrap-up:

This is the last chapter of Surrender to Fate, but I AM WORKING ON THE SEQUEL

I will have a NEW FIC, totally separate from Surrender to Fate that will be posted soon. It's called ANYWHERE BUT HERE. So be on the lookout!

Kindly let me know your thoughts on the whole BENDING REALITY WITH THE COUSINS' AGES thing. It will mean a lot if you help me out :)

**This is important. If there are any "loose-ends" I didn't tie up that you're curious about, feel free to either mention them in your review, or send me a private message. I will either answer your question, or I will make a list of loose ends I need to tie up in the sequel. ****Keep in mind, after 45 chapters, I've forgotten some of what I wrote! Haha. Sorry, I feel silly admitting it. But you guys pointing out any loose ends I forgot about will help me remember and work on it.**

Okay, with that page and a half author's note done... ENJOY!

...

The next morning, still exhausted and drained from the things they had learned, Corrine, Melinda, and Katelyn convened in the sunroom, sitting around the wicker-and-glass table. They were silent a long time, sipping coffee. None of them knew what to say or what to do with the information they had received the night before.

"What do you think Karen meant when she said the Elders couldn't intervene in the beginning? I mean, isn't part of their job to protect us?" Melinda finally asked, breaking the silence.

"I don't know," Corrine mused, shaking her head. "I think Karen knew a lot more than she was letting on."

"Do you think she was really a Whitelighter?" Katelyn questioned, frowning. "There was just something about her..."

Corrine and Melinda shrugged, pausing to sip their coffees and gather their thoughts.

"Is Rebecca still in her room?" Corrine finally asked, concerned.

Melinda nodded, sighing. "She hasn't come out since we got home last night."

"She's upset, I don't blame her," Katelyn replied, brushing her hair out of her face. "She had to watch her father get vanquished."

"And how are you doing?" Corrine asked pointedly, frowning over her steaming coffee mug. "About the whole... Cole situation."

Katelyn glanced down at the table, running her finger along the rim of her coffee cup. "I don't know. It's hard to read his motives, sometimes. I just thought..."

"What?" Melinda prompted when Katelyn was silent for a long time.

Katelyn shrugged. "Never mind. It's not important." She took a small sip of coffee. "So, maybe one of us should go talk to Rebecca?"

Corrine nodded, as Katelyn stood, desperate to be away from the relentless Cole questions.

"I'll go. I can relate to the whole... demonic father thing," Katelyn said with a shrug.

"Can I go?" Melinda asked, standing quickly. "I... Well, I owe Rebecca an apology."

Katelyn's frown softened and she nodded. "Of course."

Melinda offered her cousin a small smile before making her way upstairs to Rebecca's room. She knocked softly once, then harder when there was no reply.

"I really don't want to talk about it," Rebecca said firmly, her voice muffled through the door. "Please, just leave me alone."

Melinda sighed and shoved the door open. She closed it behind her, stepping cautiously into the room.

"Becca..."

Rebecca sighed, hiding her face in her pillow. "I really, really don't want to talk about it."

"I know." Melinda bit her lip. "And we won't, if you don't want to. But... I owe you an apology for my behavior."

Rebecca sat up, shaking her head at Melinda. "You were under that malice spell. You couldn't control what happened. I don't blame you."

Melinda laughed softly. "But the thing is, Carsaeus chose me for a reason. He knew I was vulnerable to the spell. He knew it would affect me more than Corrine and Katelyn. And that part _is _my fault."

Rebecca didn't know what to say. She remained silent as Melinda crossed the room and sat beside her on the bed.

"I haven't really treated you fairly since the beginning. And I'm so, so sorry for that."

Rebecca shrugged. "I mean, I came into your lives during a really rough period for you guys. First with Prue... I'm surprised Corrine didn't hate me more than she did." Rebecca tried to chuckle, but it sounded forced. She cleared her throat. "It was like... I was invading your space, and Paige was taking Prue's place. I get how horrible that must have been."

"Still," Melinda insisted, "It's no excuse for how we treated you. And then I was no better, with how cruel I was to you. I never listened to you, and I dismissed your abilities more often than I care to admit." She paused, taking a deep breath. "I was just... I felt so protective of Corrine, and everything you just said... And then, when Piper and Phoebe were killed, too..."

Melinda trailed off, silent for a long time. Rebecca didn't speak; she waited, giving Melinda time to gather her thoughts.

"Well, I blamed you," Melinda blurted, then winced. "Sorry, that sounds harsh. But... it was how I felt at the time. I felt like... If you had never come into our lives, if Paige had never reconstituted the Power of Three... Maybe Piper and Phoebe would still be alive. Maybe Andy and Leo would still be around."

"And," Melinda continued, barely taking a breath, "I know that's not rational at all. And it was mean and cruel of me to blame you. Because, clearly, our witch heritage has some cosmic scheme for us, some predestined path that we can't escape. So, this was all meant to be and nothing could have changed it. I get that now. But before... I didn't, and I didn't give you a chance and I'm sorry."

By now, Rebecca had tears in her eyes. She nodded, because she didn't feel like she could speak. She felt certain if she tried, she'd only end up sobbing.

"I don't know if Carsaeus is really gone or not. Or if Cole is, honestly. I don't know what will happen next, what's in store for us." Melinda paused, licking her lips. "But, I'm hoping you can forgive me and we can move past this."

Rebecca laughed, nodding. "Of course. Mel... I get it. I understand, and I had my own issues at the beginning of all this, too. I just wanted to be friends with you guys, to be a part of your clique. And then when I realized what I was... All this magic stuff..." She shook her head. "I just... I can't believe what has happened in the nine months. It's just... Unbelievable. And it took all of us a long time to adjust. Sometimes I still think I'm adjusting."

Melinda smiled softly. "Yeah, same. And I've been dealing with this my whole life."

There was an awkward pause, as if both girls were trying to decide where to go from there, what to say.

"I know you don't want to talk about it," Melinda said hesitantly. "But... If you ever do need to talk about what happened – all of it, but especially the part about Carsaeus – Well, I'm here. And Corrine and Katelyn are, too."

Rebecca chewed on the inside of her cheek and nodded. She really _didn't _want to talk about it, so that's all the acknowledgement she gave her cousin on the matter.

Smiling reassuringly, Melinda leaned in and she and Rebecca hugged.

"Awwww," how cute!"

"Group hug!"

Rebecca and Melinda jumped, eyes going wide at the sight of Corrine and Katelyn pushing into the room and jumping onto the bed with them.

"How long were you two standing there?" Melinda questioned.

"Long enough to make sure you didn't try to kill Bex," Katelyn said with a casual shrug.

"Hey!" Melinda cried, indignant. Corrine and Katelyn laughed at her.

After excessive shifting and yelping, the cousins managed to each find their own spot on Rebecca's bed. They were quiet for a long time, just staring blankly around the room and considering everything they had been through lately.

"So, if we survived all of this," Katelyn finally said, "do you think we can survive everything else that gets thrown our way?"

"Oh, I'm pretty sure we can," Corrine said, smirking confidently.

"Good" Katelyn replied. "Because I'm kinda digging being a witch."

"It definitely has its downsides," Melinda replied glumly, before perking up. "But it is kind of awesome, too."

"Hey, we're the Power of Four," Rebecca reminded them. "We're descended from the most powerful witches of all time. We're the embodiment of awesome."

They all laughed appreciatively at this.

"So, how about we go downstairs and make up a gourmet breakfast?" Corrine asked. "Cause I don't know about you guys, but all that demon fighting made me hungry."

"Agreed!" Rebecca said with a smile, as Melinda and Katelyn nodded their agreement.

With that, the cousins jumped off the bed and filed out of the room, chatting as they made their way downstairs.

And up in the attic, the Triquetra on the Book of Shadows glowed.

*.*.*.*.*.

The End


End file.
